


magic/music

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (Comics), Stormwatch (Comics), The Authority, Vertigo (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Music Band, Threesome - F/M/M, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаос стремится уничтожить этот мир, но у некоторых жителей Земли есть невероятный дар: музыка, благодаря которой человечество, да и все местное мироустройство, все еще существует. Как-то раз две группы, "Stormwatch" и "League Dark", решились на совместную работу. Что из этого получится?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We are wandering towards a blank infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации: [Yukich](http://www.diary.ru/member/?533768).  
> Бета: [bfcure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/).  
> [Плейлист №1](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Magical+World/105378442).  
> [Плейлист №2](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/-/104239665).

Музыка затихала в ее крови, последние отголоски песни уходили в небо, превращаясь в слова заклинания: не зря ведь она всегда дописывала удобные моменты в конце каждой песни. У нее все еще было преимущество, и Затанна не собиралась его упускать, даже если это означало упасть без сил прямо здесь.  
«Будет непрофессионально, — подумала она, глядя на кружащих над головой существ, — так что лучше выстоять».  
Они уже сделали большую часть работы. Гармонизировали проникший в их мир хаос, заставили его обрести плоть. Когда ты борешься с чем-то осязаемым, даже если оно родом из ночных кошмаров, то, по крайней мере, у тебя есть шанс.  
Сейчас дело оставалось за малым: уничтожить то нечто, что било крыльями над их головами. А с этим, в теории, ее группа справится и без нее… с поддержкой того отряда военных, который им выделили местные власти. Им сообщили о мелком проникновении, а тут было кое-что крупнее ожидаемого. Но, слава всем силам земным и небесным, оно не являлось полномасштабным прорывом.  
Затанна почувствовала, что оседает, но упасть и выронить гитару из рук ей не дает что-то, похожее на очень толстую лиану.  
— Алек, не отвлекайся! — сказала Затанна, закрывая глаза, перед которыми уже плавали цветные круги.  
Все-таки она перестаралась и выложилась слишком сильно. Обидно. Раньше она меньше внимания уделяла музыке и больше — магии, тогда ей было не так трудно… но тогда и вносить порядок и гармонию в хаос было не в пример легче. Он приспосабливался к ним и их миру. Отец рассказывал, что когда все только начиналось, можно было заставить любое порождение обрасти плотью, лишь пропев пару рифмованных строчек. А сейчас с каждым годом им нужно все больше и больше сил.  
Затанна слышала шум выстрелов, звон и треск магических разрядов, ругань и крики вокруг себя и надеялась, что успела сделать достаточно. Некоторые из ее заклинаний должны были достроиться сами, просто на ходу… Она открыла глаза и увидела, как полупрозрачный дракон налетел на чешуйчатый сгусток, метнувшийся было к земле.  
— Молодчина, — сказала Затанна и набрала воздуха для того, чтобы произнести еще одно заклинание, но в этот момент сознание помутилось.  
Затанна вылетела прямиком на астральный уровень и теперь наблюдала за битвой оттуда, вися над условной «землей». Хаос выглядел, как невнятные красно-черно-зеленые сгустки, окруженные золотистым свечением музыки. Затанна рванулась было к ним, чтобы помочь своим, хотя отсюда это было не очень просто сделать, и после такой сильной отдачи, вернувшись в тело, она бы точно вырубилась. Но, не успев ничего предпринять, Затанна заметила, что их бой почти выигран. Сгустки таяли, и последний из них рассыпался золотистыми искрами.  
Остальные члены группы из этой области реальности были едва видны… кроме Дэдмена, тот заметил Затанну и направился к ней, задрав голову, и в этот же момент что-то дернуло ее изо всех сил, астральный уровень исчез, и навалились ощущения тела.  
— …ас… нется… от… же! — разобрать слова пока что было трудно, но Затанна и не пыталась.  
Это был не первый раз, когда истощение выталкивало ее из собственного тела, так что паниковать она не собиралась. Просто медленно «включалась» в каждую из систем чувств по очереди. Хотя Затанне и было бы комфортнее делать это, вернувшись самостоятельно, а не потому, что ее грубо выдернули. И если бы на ней никто не сидел.  
— Аса! Слезь с меня! — первое, что сказала Затанна, как только смогла выдавить хоть слово.  
— Ох, да, пожалуйста! Тут рассудок спасаешь, а тебе никакой награды! — возмутилась Аса.  
Она на эту их поездку надела обтягивающие черные кожаные штаны, темно-фиолетовый корсет и такие же по цвету высокие сапоги, и все это Затанна, полулежащая на корнях и одеревеневших лианах, сейчас созерцала, вместе с недовольной миной Асы и ее растрепанными и слегка подпаленными волосами.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, чудовище? — спросила Затанна, пытаясь встать самостоятельно. — Плату еще требовать будешь?  
Судя по ощущениям, она немного перестаралась с собственной оценкой. Не факт, что она выбралась бы без посторонней помощи, а не осталась болтаться вне тела… и того глядишь, куда-то бы унеслась.  
— Натурой рассчитаешься, — ухмыльнулась Аса, но с ее ног слезла.  
Она встала и подала руку Затанне, помогая подняться.  
— Я помню, что Ксанаду обещала мелкое дельце, — проворчала она.  
Гитара валялась в стороне, и тот огонь, который подпалил волосы Асе, зацепил и ее. «С драконом я перестаралась, кажется», — подумала Затанна, оглядываясь по сторонам. Неожиданная экскурсия в другой пласт бытия не сказалась на ней слишком сильно… или не сказалась больше, чем полное погружение в музыку. Подташнивать —подташнивало, руки и ноги дрожали, но ничего смертельного.  
Она порадовалась, что сама, помня о прошлом опыте, обошлась простыми джинсами, кедами и футболкой, которых было не жалко. Изначально грязи здесь не имелось, но, стараниями хаоса, магии и Болотной Твари, которая как раз возвращалась в более или менее антропоморфный облик, получилось… именно то, что было тут первоначально, до того, как город разросся, и ему понадобилась земля. Болото.  
Бостон Брэнд был в полнейшем порядке, Алек, уже убравший импровизированные барабаны, отраставшие прямо на нем, тоже… как и Аса. Среди военных никто не лежал на земле и не кричал от боли. Они справились.  
— Еще одна победа, — вынесла вердикт Затанна. — И хватит на меня смотреть так, будто бы вы меня уже похоронили. Я в полном порядке.  
— С учетом того, что ты выглядела почти что мертвой, не думаю, — ответил Брэнд. — Я разбираюсь в мертвых, Затанна.  
— Он даже не драматизирует, — кивнула Аса. — Ты слишком рискуешь, золотце.  
— Не называй меня «золотце», — устало огрызнулась Затанна, — мы справились. Все. Конец истории.  
— Эй, кто-то из вас подписывался на самоубийство? — спросила Аса, встряхивая волосами. — Извини, Бостон, ты у нас штатный мертвяк, и мы привыкли, но и ты понял, о чем речь, да?  
— Нас слишком мало, — пробасил Алек.  
Затанна скрипнула зубами. Она признавала, что получилось у них не слишком хорошо и то, что она перестаралась, тоже. Как и то, что из их группы в последнее время они выгнали многих… но у них было на это полное право. Главное ведь, чтобы коллектив работал сплоченно, и можно было доверять тому, кто прикрывает твою спину. Не то, чтобы сейчас это было абсолютно верно… но чуть лучше, чем могло бы быть.  
— Мы вообще не должны были идти на это дело, — сказала Затанна вслух. — Но, если бы мы ждали еще кого-то, все могло стать хуже. Вы и так видели, что «небольшим» проникновением хаоса все не ограничилось.  
Затанна неопределенно махнула рукой, подразумевая то, что они уничтожили. Ее коллег по группе это не слишком вдохновило.  
Аса сложила руки на груди.  
— Я озвучу непопулярное в нашем теплом кругу мнение… — начала она.  
— О, только не это… — пробормотал Брэнд.  
Алек пробасил что-то ворчливо-недовольное, а Затанна вздохнула, зная продолжение.  
— Нам нужен Константин.

***

Джек Хоксмур прислушивался к тому, что играет Шен Ли-Минь, и пытался понять, собирается она вводить настолько спокойную линию в их обычную манеру исполнения или просто импровизирует для самой себя.  
Сейчас в репетиционном зале никого, кроме них двоих, не было. Оно и понятно: на сегодня ничего не планировалось. Скорее всего, Миднайтер с Аполлоном решили воспользоваться таким редким в их жизни свободным времени и побыть наедине друг с другом, у Хабиба всегда хватало, чем заняться, Роуз Тату могла прийти, конечно, но сомнительно, и сам Джек не считал, что сейчас имеет смысл напрягаться сверх меры. Да и новая менеджер, Кейт Спенсер, пока не давала для этого никакого повода. Судя по ее славе, именно, что «пока», но не стоило искушать судьбу.  
Джек стоял, прислонившись к стене, и, кроме своей группы, размышлял еще и о том, имеет ли смысл распеваться или нет. Шен в последний раз коснулась клавиш и, слегка поведя сложенными за спиной крыльями, спросила:  
— Думаешь о Кейт Спенсер?  
— Да… и нет, — ответил Джек, смахивая пылинку с рукава пиджака. — Нам нужен был кто-то еще, ты и сама знаешь, а с ее опытом и характером… самое то. Думаю, Дженни бы одобрила.  
Шен склонила голову набок.  
— Ее она не заменит, — спокойно произнесла она. — Как никто не заменит Энжи.  
— Да, — согласился Джек, — но пока все идет неплохо, верно?  
— Ты сам знаешь, что, что бы мы ни делали — это безнадежно.  
Ее голос звучал абсолютно спокойно, будто она говорила о погоде или о том, что купить на ужин.  
— Сколько позитива в твоих прогнозах, — улыбнулся Джек, потирая шею.  
Она опять повела крыльями.  
— С тех пор, как исчезла Дженни… Дженни Квант, я имею в виду, шансы нашего мира выстоять против Хаоса стали еще более призрачными.  
— Да ладно тебе, — ответил Джек, — не Дитя Столетия решает такие вещи, а на нашей стороне есть те, кто напрямую связан с Владыками Порядка…  
— Как и было раньше, — сказала Шен все так же ровно, — но это не изменило ничего.  
Джек сложил руки на груди.  
— Можно подумать, что ты сейчас собираешься уйти из «Stormwatch», — заметил он, — и отказаться от использования музыки вообще.  
— Конечно, нет! — вскинулась Шен, а потом опять заговорила спокойно: — Мы все умрем рано или поздно, но это не значит, что нужно отказаться от попыток… и не значит, что нужно верить в успех без веских на то причин.  
Джек тяжело вздохнул.  
— Умеешь ты вдохновить. Кстати, ты играла что-то для себя или нет?  
— Так ты сам говорил о сотрудничестве с другой группой, — слегка удивилась Шен.  
— Когда я в последний раз интересовался на эту тему, предложений не было. Кроме «League Dark», но не уверен, что мы сочетаемся по стилям…  
— Ну, я и прорабатываю все варианты. Вдруг придется подстраиваться под другой жанр.  
Джек улыбнулся.  
— Не думаю, — сказал он.  
В целом, с самого начала вторжения хаоса в их мир в середине двадцатого века, вся карьера музыкантов стала выстраиваться вокруг накопления сил для музыки, которая подпитывалась эмоциями и ощущениями фанатов. Нужно было все, и потому разнообразие направлений просто расцвело. Чтобы на каждого нашлась своя ниша, и ничьи ассоциации и чувства не пропадали зря.  
Порой Джеку казалось, что должно быть как-то иначе, чтобы не приходилось использовать все концерты, выступления и турне просто как топливо, но реальность была таковой. А чувство эйфории от музыки смывало все сомнения.  
— Роуз недавно говорила, что вряд ли будет участвовать в ближайших мероприятиях, — сказал Джек, просто, чтобы заполнить образовавшуюся паузу.  
— Ладно, — пожала плечами Шен. — Справимся и без нее.  
— У вас натянутые отношения, а я не в курсе? — уточнил Джек, отчасти в шутку, отчасти серьезно.  
— Это не я ее убивала, — напомнила Шен. — Не натянутые. Но тебе стоило бы побеседовать с Энжи… в отличие от Дженни, она еще с нами, в мире живых.  
Джек опять вздохнул — он ведь хотел отвлечься и поговорить на какие-то нейтральные темы. Они с Шен и Дженни основали группу в самом начале. В том виде, в котором она была, по крайней мере. «Stormwatch», первый «Stormwatch» был слегка другим, с иным составом. А потом они втроем создали «Authority», частично, основываясь и на той группе тоже и ее направлении, а потом вернулись к «корням» и первому названию. Но все равно начинали Джек, Шен и Дженни Спаркс, остальные присоединились к ним позже.  
Но пришел Миллениум, Дитя Столетия должно было переродиться, а пока Дженни Квант выросла — им всем надо было учиться справляться без нее. Только вот в 2010 она бесследно исчезла, и чудо, что им удалось остаться в каком-то подобии нормы всем вместе. Кроме Энжи, которая ушла в сольный проект, сказав, что ей нужно подумать обо всем.  
Джек регулярно звал ее назад, но каждый раз получал спокойный отказ. Уход Инженер не был смертельным, ни в плане хаоса, ни в плане фанатских симпатий, даже с личной точки зрения все обошлось без драм. Хотя, конечно, ее не хватало.  
Шен опять принялась играть, Джек чувствовал легкую вибрацию музыки вокруг нее, но та не поднималась в полную силу, только проявлялась едва-едва. Ему самому захотелось присоединиться к ней, но внутренний мотив ускользал, и не хотелось лишний раз портить гармонию своим вмешательством, так что Джек просто слушал. Слушал и размышлял, какие у них есть варианты, если не найдется группы, которая бы сходилась с ними по стилю достаточно хорошо, но не была идентичной. Все-таки, не было смысла в том, чтобы дублировать индастриал-рок, но и связываться с «League Dark» не хотелось. И из-за их скандальной славы, и потому, что готик-метал все же был не совсем тем, что нормально сочеталось бы с ними.  
Но пока было время. Не так много, как хотелось бы, но оно было.

***

Сегодня мадам Ксанаду предпочитала выглядеть иначе, чем обычно. Незачем соседям Джона Константина лишний раз знать, кто наведывается к нему в гости. Любопытно, что, несмотря на некоторую известность, никто не сопоставлял живущего тут бездельника с вокалистом «League Dark», известным до этого и в сольной карьере. Но это было не так плохо, если вспомнить спорное отношение Джона к собственной работе.  
Сейчас Ксанаду можно было бы описать, как женщину средних лет, но без седины в исиння-черных волосах, с лицом приятным, но не слишком привлекающим внимание.  
Мадам Ксанаду как раз уточнила у соседки Джона, что тот должен быть дома после вчерашней попойки. Потому, поправив шаль на плечах, она открыла дверь собственным ключом и вошла внутрь. Там ее встретили разбросанные в квартире вещи, громоздящийся мусор в пакетах и пустые бутылки.  
Хозяин бардака обнаружился в одной из комнат. Он спал, развалившись на диване и укрывшись с головой коричневым клетчатым пледом. На облупленном кофейном столике, помимо неизвестно чьих штанов, целого набора разнообразных зажигалок и разодранного блока «Силк Кат», стояла высокая ваза, лепестки с цветов в которой давно осыпались, оставив только бурые стебли.  
А в широком выгоревшем оранжевом кресле, обвивку на подлокотниках которого изодрали неизвестно чем и когда, высилась гора дисков. Старая акустическая гитара с пентаграммами, нарисованными по бокам, валялась на полу, красуясь оборванными струнами.  
Запах, стоящий в комнате, вызывал смутные ассоциации одновременно с баром, дешевой гостиницей и опиумным салоном, но Ксанаду только вздохнула, стараясь не вникать в то, что чует.  
— Я не хочу знать, что тут происходило, — сказала она, — хотя немного удивлена, что ты сейчас один.  
Джон не ответил и даже не пошевелился во сне. Ксанаду подошла к окну и раздвинула пыльные тяжелые шторы, более уместные в лавке гадалки или дома у пожилой леди.

Она знала, что их ему подарили в шутку, а Джон решил, что они неплохо разнообразят декор комнаты.  
В ответ на поток света, хлынувший внутрь, хозяин квартиры что-то невнятно пробормотал и завернулся в плед, не показывая даже белобрысой макушки.  
Ксанаду вздохнула и вернулась к дивану, вытащила цветы из вазы и взяла ее в руки, положив стебли на стол.  
— Джо-о-он, — ласково позвала Ксанаду.  
— Я уже проснулся, не выливай ничего мне на голову, — попросил Джон, открывая один глаз.  
— Я и не собиралась, — ответила она и отнесла вазу на кухню, где выплеснула мутную воду в мойку.  
Мадам Ксанаду ожидала, что, вернувшись, вновь застанет Джона спящим, но тот уже откинул плед и курил. Оказалось, что спал он одетым и, похоже, не в первый раз за последние дни так и не доходил до кровати. Так что теперь его рубашка и брюки выглядели, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо. Перекрученный узлом галстук и вовсе вызывал определенные ассоциации с неудачным удушением. Только носков и ботинок на Джоне не было.  
— Я всегда рад твоим визитам, родная, — сказал он, не очень дружелюбно глядя на Ксанаду, — но ты не хуже меня знаешь, что по утрам я не сильно готов принимать гостей.  
— Конечно, — кивнула она, перекладывая на стол небрежно брошенные в кресло диски, — днем же тебя не застать, а по вечерам ты беспробудно пьян или под кайфом.  
— Ну не всегда...  
Ксанаду села в кресло и пристально посмотрела на Джона.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказала она.  
— Валяй.  
— Тебе пора отправиться к группе, в которой у тебя, между прочим, испытательный срок. И заняться уже репетициями, а не… тем, чем ты обычно занят.  
Джон страдальчески поморщился.  
— Еще скажи «опять спасать мир».  
— Именно, — с нажимом ответила Ксанаду, — сегодня они выехали на дело. По моему раскладу выходило, что не все так серьезно, должны были справиться вчетвером и с поддержкой небольшого отряда военных, но в результате Затанну вынесло музыкой из тела, как только они смогли придать хаосу материальную форму.  
Джон несколько минут молча курил, а потом покачал головой.  
— Я удивлен, что ты разговариваешь со мной настолько прямо, дорогая, — проворчал он. Но я хреновый командный игрок, ты же знаешь.  
— К сожалению — знаю. Потому пришла к тебе не только как друг, но и как менеджер «League Dark».  
Джон опять растянулся на диване, повернув голову к Ксанаду  
— Да ладно, народ не очень хочет меня видеть, я тоже не в восторге от перспективы общения с ними, — сказал он. — Просто жду, знаешь, пока все уляжется…  
— Ничего не уляжется! — ответила она, поднимаясь. — Пока ты сидишь тут так точно.  
— Ну что ты пристала? Еще и с утра пораньше!  
Ксанаду встала сбоку от дивана и оперлась на спинку.  
— Слушай сюда, — сказала она тихо и спокойно, — после того, что ты устроил с «Cold Flame Records», тебя вполне могли выгнать ко всем чертям, прямиком в адское пекло. Но после просьбы с моей стороны не выгнали. Не думай, что все сойдет просто так и тебе не достанется, если опять натворишь дел. И ты нужен им… пока они не найдут кого-то другого. Но сейчас нет времени никого искать, попробуй уложить это в своем пропитом мозгу.  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Ну что такого я сделал? — спросил он, натягивая плед. — Ну ошибся… доверился старым друзьям… с кем не бывает…  
— Ты отделался испугом, а проблемы могли быть намного, намного серьезнее. И они будут, если группа будет и дальше пытаться работать в минимальном составе.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Джон. — Чтобы я явился на поклон к Зи? Хорошо. Нет проблем. Чтобы я репетировал с группой… ну о’кей. Я и так собирался через день или два… или неделю.  
— Завтра, Джон, — ответила ему Ксанаду. — Или мы поговорим уже не так спокойно.  
Он не выглядел впечатленным, скорее — засыпающим.  
— Как для нашего менеджера, родная, ты слишком много себе позволяешь.  
Джон зевнул и провалился в сон. Ксанаду закатила глаза и еще раз глянула на стол, в поисках бумаги и ручки: стоило оставить записку перед тем, как уходить. С Джона вполне могло статься забыть об их разговоре или посчитать его частью сна.  
Запиской она ему еще раз напомнит, что его положение сейчас очень опасно, а еще позвонит вечером. Может быть, даже несколько раз.  
Она понимала, что со стороны ее желание заставить Джона работать с «League Dark» казалось странным, многие поговаривали, что он ей не то сын, не то любовник, но реальность была печальнее. Ксанаду проверяла и перепроверяла знаки. Без Джона на передовой, в одной связке с Затанной и остальными, шансы их мира выстоять были не так велики. Говорить этого вслух не стоило. Особенно — Джону Константину, но сделать все, что было в ее силах — да.  
Даже если придется силком тащить его на репетицию.  



	2. Sleeper what did you see?

  


  
Даже если бы Джон хотел забыть о своем обещании — ему бы не дали. Ксанаду умела быть чертовски настырной.  
Еще она могла быть убедительной, но лучше ее было не доводить до того состояния, когда она начинала пускать в ход эту свою черту.  
На следующий день, как он ей и обещал, Джон отправился пообщаться с группой. Не на репетицию, конечно, потому что до того, чтобы быть «в голосе» еще было далеко, но хотя бы посмотреть, чем ребята живут, стоило. Джон, как он и говорил Ксанаду, здорово сомневался, насколько все хотят его видеть. Он бы и сам ушел из «League Dark» на время, посмотрел, что может сделать соло, и подождал бы, когда его позовут назад (а в том, что позовут, он не сомневался), но если менеджер, которую знаешь неприлично много лет и которая столько же знает тебя, настаивает, то особого выбора не остается.  
Джон понимал, что наворотил дел недавно. И что не стоило заключать контракт за спиной коллег и товарищей по группе, но ему казалось, что идея просто отличная. Да и очень многие его знакомые сотрудничали с «Cold Flame Records» а что до руководства, так их Джон и вовсе знал лично. К счастью, ему пришло в голову все-таки прочитать все примечания, написанные мелким шрифтом. То, что музыканты спасали мир, еще не означало, что никто не пытался нажиться на их известности.  
В общем, вышло бы неловко, не найдись у Ксанаду хорошего юриста. Джон признавал, что не стоило говорить от лица всей своей группы, но искренне не понимал, отчего же другие настолько на него взъелись.  
Вот он, в преступно-раннее для самого себя время, приехал на их базу. Для репетиций «League Dark» давно снимала одну и ту же точку. У них был отличный репетиционный зал с хорошей звукоизоляцией и помещения, где их никто не трогал и не просил свалить, если они занимали их не только в указанные дни, а и целую неделю.  
По мнению Джона, это было слишком, но, к примеру, Затанне казалось, что работать с текстами песен ей проще здесь, а не где бы то ни было еще. Она редко писала их сама, но обрабатывать тексты так, чтобы они больше подходили их тематике, ей удавалось вполне. Если спросить Джона, то он вообще считал, что глава их группы пугающе помешана на работе и пытается привить это и остальным. Он помнил, что Затанна раньше такой не была, но со временем изменилась.  
Джон как раз размышлял о том, как власть меняет и портит людей. Он шел по коридору, где под потолком перемигивались редкие лампы — самое то для антуража фильма ужасов. Например, можно представить, что картонные коробки, оставленные кем-то прямо под неинтересными серыми стенами, стоят тут для того, чтобы бросать в них внутренние органы незадачливых фанатов или членов группы. И именно под эти веселые мысли Джону на встречу попалась одна из коллег.  
Сегодня Аса, их клавишница, выбрала короткое темное платье, мало отличающееся по длине от ее сценического костюма.  
— Ну надо же, — сказала она, расплываясь в улыбке при виде Джона, — а я-то уже понадеялась, что кто-то займет твое место вечно бухого бездельника!  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, милая, — усмехнулся Джон.  
Они остановились друг напротив друга, и Аса задумчиво окинула его взглядом с ног до головы.  
— В чем дело? — поинтересовался Джон, выуживая пачку сигарет из заднего кармана джинсов. — Собираешься критиковать мой стиль?  
Аса протянула руку, Джон подумал, а точно ли он хочет делиться с ней, но, тяжело вздохнув, все-таки отдал ей одну сигарету. И даже на зажигалку не поскупился, хотя точно знал, что у нее есть и своя.  
— Да так, пытаюсь понять: ты где-то потерял свой любимый мятый плащ, помнящий еще счастливые времена до твоего рождения, или он сам от тебя сбежал? — спросила Аса, выдыхая дым.  
Раньше в коридоре были датчики пожарной безопасности, но их попросили оставить только в самом зале. Затанна безуспешно пыталась приучить всех курить в отведенных для этого помещениях, но эту ее затею ожидало фиаско. Потому она торжественно пообещала, что, в случае чего, они оплатят все убытки.  
— Тебе не нравится моя футболка? — поднял брови Джон. — По мне, так приятный цвет…  
— Красная, как кровь невинно убиенной юной девственницы в ночь полнолуния, — хмыкнула Аса, — ну, на совсем безрыбье, так и быть, сойдет и твоя кровь.  
— Ну я никак не юная девственница, — отметил Джон, — поэтому, если это ритуал, то он не сработает.  
— А кто говорит про ритуал, просто приятно, — пожала плечами Аса и продолжила задумчиво: — Футболка мне нравится, и у тебя что-то из сережек новое, да?  
— Ага, — Джон неосознанно потянулся к уху, — но, выходит, ты по мне скучала?  
— Видела в кошмарных снах, — ответила Аса, — а еще в счастливых снах, но ты там был мертвым, и Зи помогала мне надругаться над твоим хладным телом.  
— Какие занимательные у тебя эротические фантазии, милая.  
— Я собираюсь как-нибудь записать все и издать книгой. Так ты чего приехал? Будешь как обычно не попадать в ноты и доказывать всем, что это твое переосмысление манеры исполнения?  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Ну да, а ты никогда не лажаешь, а вносишь коррективы.  
— Именно, и вообще, у меня единственной из вас есть профильное образование!  
— О… а когда это медицина — это наш профиль? — невинно спросил Джон.  
Аса затушила сигарету о стену и запустила бычок в полет до стоящей дальше в проходе картонной коробки.  
— Я вообще многопрофильна, — не растерялась Аса, — а еще меня учили, как правильно запекать гитаристов и вокалистов.  
— Почему я тебя все еще слушаю? — спросил Джон и тоже отправил свой бычок в полет.  
Аса хмыкнула.  
— Может, потому, что ты до сих пор чувствуешь ко мне определенную долю нежности и любви? Вдруг ты долгими зимними вечерами вспоминаешь о том, как мы проводили эти самые долгие зимние вечера? И не только вечера?  
Джон внимательно дослушал ее монолог, во время которого Аса каким-то чудом сохраняла патетичность в голосе, хотя явно порывалась рассмеяться.  
— Я мечтаю об этом забыть, — сказал Джон, — какое настроение у Зи?  
— Никому голову сегодня не взорвала и в ящерицу не превратила, — ответила Аса, потягиваясь, — надеюсь, ты будешь первым. Из тебя получится симпатичная ящерица.  
— Спасибо на добром слове, — хмыкнул Джон, — где она? И вообще, кто из наших уже приехал?  
— Ты не поверишь, но нас здесь сейчас всего трое… если с тобой.  
Аса пнула коробку, проходя мимо нее. Джон с любопытством заглянул внутрь и обнаружил там на дне только куски пенопласта. Не так интересно, как внутренние органы, но тоже сойдет.  
— Оборудование привозили, — прокомментировала Аса, не оборачиваясь. — А Зи там же, где и всегда, когда ей кажется, что из горе-виршей Призрачного Странника можно что-то слепить, что можно без страха петь вслух. Кстати, о том, как она вчера чуть было не улетела от нашей бренной земли пусть сама и рассказывает. И о том, как сплагиатила мое заклинание.  
Джон поднял брови.  
— О, я посмотрю, что у вас тут жизнь просто кипит. Что сплагиатила?  
— Создала дракона из энергии. Красиво вышло, кстати. А вторая часть тебя не беспокоит, м?  
Тут Джон только пожал плечами. Он не видел смысла уточнять, точно ли Затанна выложилась настолько сильно или Аса просто художественно преувеличивает. По всему выходило, что, будь правда нечто серьезное, его бы позвали… скорее всего. Но говорить об этом, все-таки, надо было с Затанной.  
— Я рад, что вернулся, — ухмыльнулся Джон.  
— Не торопись, тебя еще не приняли назад, — ответила ему Аса.

***

Сегодняшний день начался для Кейт Спенсер со звонка в пять утра. От вокалиста группы, менеджером которой она была.  
— Скольким людям писать соболезнования? — мрачно поинтересовалась Кейт, зажигая свет у кровати.  
— Соболезнования? — уточнил Джек Хоксмур, а потом до него, по всей видимости, дошло, который час. — Ох, бля. Я тебя разбудил  
— И за это я тебе обязательно оторву голову при встрече, — ласково сказала Кейт, поднимаясь и накидывая халат. — Если только у тебя не сообщение повышенной срочности.  
Джек кашлянул.  
— Ну, как тебе сказать…кажется, в Нью-Хейвене хаос.  
— Так в чем дело? — удивилась Кейт.  
Она как раз взяла в руки пачку сигарет, собираясь выйти на балкон и покурить, раз ее уже подняли, и подхватила второй телефон.  
— Так, стоп, — пролистывая недавние сообщения, сказала она, — мне ничего не приходило.  
Обычно, когда где-то появлялись признаки хаоса, реагировала планетарная сеть, сплетенная из магии и технологии. Информация шла прямиком на Музыкальный Спутник и уже там определяли, насколько это серьезно и какая группа или исполнитель подходящей силы ближе всего. Сообщения приходили, как правило, главе группы и менеджеру. В случае чего, находился способ переместить нужные силы в сложные точки, а сбои в системе случались редко.  
Кейт вышла на балкон, и утренний пасмурный город ее особо не радовал приятными видами, как и неуверенный голос Джека в телефонной трубке.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, — сказал он, — Нью-Хейвен обратился ко мне. При этом никаких сообщений не приходило. Я решил сначала проконсультироваться с тобой, прежде чем срываться с места.  
— Прекрасно, — проворчала Кейт, прижимая телефон к уху плечом и закуривая, — и чего ты от меня-то хочешь?  
— Наверное, чтобы ты сказала, что это ужасная идея: идти в Нью-Хейвен в одиночку.  
— Это ужасная идея, идти в Нью-Хейвен в одиночку, — повторила Кейт, — давай теперь подумаем, что можно с этим сделать…  
У нее и группы «Stormwatch» с самого начала сложились странные отношения. Оно и не удивительно, если приходишь к коллективу, собравшемуся давным-давно и успевшему похоронить нескольких своих членов. Проблема была еще и в том, что почти все в группе были фигурами слишком не рядовыми по силе и способностям, они были знамениты, это верно, но каким-то образом умудрялись занять нишу широкой известности в узких кругах.  
— Только честно, вам вообще нужен менеджер? — спросила Кейт при первой встрече с Джеком Хоксмуром, лидером группы, когда с вежливыми расшаркиваниями было покончено.  
— Нам нужен буфер, — сказал Джек, — кто-то такой, чтобы не вызывать ни у кого из руководства Музыкального Спутника желания нас втихую вывести из строя.  
Кейт на это кивнула. Она знала, что за словами о желании спасать мир часто стоял холодный расчет. Причем, самые благородные и чистоплотные, как правило, приносили больше всего проблем. Из-за сомнений в благородстве и чистоплотности других, кого они, задай им вопрос, вообще не прочь были держать в тюрьме, если бы не хаос и необходимость получать всю помощь, какую возможно. Но даже так, нередко группы, которые вызывали подозрения, распадались по невыясненным причинам, а их членов быстро «подбирал» кто-то другой.  
— Вы же понимаете, что я — не самая лучшая кандидатка на эту роль, — отметила Кейт. — Не скажу, что и мне прямо так доверяют все и вся.  
Джек тогда улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Вот именно потому, что вы не стали спорить и доказывать благородство верхушек в нашем деле, вы просто идеальны. Многие из тех, кто занимается музыкой, уже не могут оценивать происходящее здраво.  
Кейт не была уверена, что услышала похвалу. Потому что ее достижений в излишней подозрительности не было. Просто она относилась к тем людям, кто обрел музыку поздно. И, ко всему прочему, до этого она жила своей жизнью, строила юридическую карьеру и даже в душе не пела.  
А потом мироздание радостно пошутило. И однажды, прямо на улице, Кейт накрыло осознанием. Когда приходит музыка, это становится понятно. Это как знать, что у тебя есть нос или глаза, как чувствовать пальцы ног. И, получив ее, странно было вспоминать свою жизнь до музыки.  
В этом-то и была особая трагедия. Не представляя себя без новой способности, Кейт понятия не имела, как именно жить с ней. У нее были работа и своя жизнь. Можно, конечно, было так все и оставить, никто ведь не приходил к тебе домой, не говорил: «У тебя нет выбора, ты должна идти спасать мир и приносить гармонию в хаос, иначе человечество вымрет»… но редко кто был способен после обретения дара жить по-прежнему.  
Кейт не стала исключением.  
К счастью, она не поддалась первому порыву и не попыталась развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов, нет, она делала то, что умела. Только в другой сфере.  
Юристы в музыкальном бизнесе всегда были нужны. А потом, сама не отдавая отчета в том, как это произошло, Кейт стала менеджером группы. По всей видимости, судьба, та самая, что подшутила, принеся ей музыку настолько поздно и несвоевременно, решила, что это еще одна замечательная шутка.  
Так что теперь она обсуждала с Джеком Хоксмуром, что ему стоит делать со спорными ощущениями. Он был Богом Городов, что звучало достаточно претенциозно, но лучше всего отражало его природу. Джек мог общаться с городами, каждый из которых, по его утверждению, имел свою личность. Мог узнавать обо всем, что творилось на улицах и в домах, мог предотвращать или устраивать аварийные обрушения зданий, мог находить людей или помогать им скрыться так, что никто бы никогда их не отыскал… Кейт как-то попросила полный список способностей, а Джек только развел руками. Стоит сказать, что примерно то же самое произошло, стоило ей обратиться к остальным членам «Stormwatch». Более или менее объяснения дали только Шен с Миднайтером, но Кейт подозревала, что они просто о многом решили умолчать.  
Потому на каком-то глубинном уровне и радовало, что Джек обратился к ней. Не принял решение самостоятельно, а поинтересовался, что думает сама Кейт.  
— Нью-Хейвен недалеко, — сказала она, туша сигарету, — давай ты подхватишь кого-то еще, чтобы не идти в одиночку.  
— То есть, ты веришь, что с Музыкального Спутника не сообщили, а проблема есть?  
Кейт скривилась.  
— Может, они направили туда кого-то еще, может у них сбой, я буду узнавать, но лучше перепроверить. Без фанатизма и прыганья в жерло вулкана. Прихватите все необходимое и вперед.  
— То есть, в меня и города ты веришь, а в планетарную сеть — нет? — поинтересовался Джек.  
Надо же, вспомнил, что она поначалу скептически относилась к его связи с городами.  
— Постарайся не разочаровать мое доверие, — посоветовала Кейт, отключаясь.  
Отлично утро начинается. Со звонков на Музыкальный Спутник и вежливых вопросов, а точно ли они не продолбали хаос и не хотят ли они отправить под стены Йеля немного военных, на случай, если музыканты со сверхспособностями не справятся.

***

Сейчас в их группе творилось черт знает что. Аса вовсе считала в свое время, что они распадутся, не успев выпустить даже мини-альбома. Потому что да, это вполне нормально, когда у всех участников разный опыт, но в их случае все было странно.  
Например, у соло-гитариста (и второго вокалиста по совместительству) была длинная карьера, о которой хоть фильм снимай. С пометкой «18+», иначе придется переть или против фактов, или против законодательства. Он успел сначала взлететь на пике волны, а потом свалиться куда-то на дно, да так успешно, что верны ему остались только самые нездоровые фанаты. Асе в общем-то нравился Джон Константин, но порой он и ее умудрялся довести до белого каления.  
И в то же время у бас-гитариста — это первая группа, помимо того, что он вообще-то призрак. Про Болотную Тварь в качестве ударника вовсе заикаться не хотелось, хотя именно с точки профессионализма на него нареканий не было вообще никаких.  
Претензии у Асы были и к Затанне, потому что ей казалось, что глава группы иногда перегибает палку. Вот, к примеру, как сегодня, когда она назначила репетицию на одиннадцать утра. И сама заявилась гораздо раньше — Аса, пришедшая в полдесятого, застала ее на месте.  
Затанна проверяла оборудование и как раз, нахмурившись, стучала по фонящему микрофону. Выглядела она вполне выспавшейся и здоровой, но Аса прекрасно знала, что, при желании, любые детали можно скрыть. Одно радовало: одежда на ней была не той же, что и вчера, значит, героическая глава их группы все-таки заскочила домой. Может только затем, чтобы переодеть блузку и влезть в другие черные брюки, но это уже прогресс.  
— Ты в курсе, что тебе нужно отдыхать и восстанавливаться? — поинтересовалась Аса у Затанны, упирая руки в бока.  
— Не помню, когда это я успела назначить тебя своим лечащим врачом, — ответила та.  
— Потому что здесь больше некому сказать о том, что ты неправа! Жить надоело?  
— Хватит устраивать мне крики с утра пораньше, — попросила Затанна, поправив черную челку, лезущую в глаза, — я в порядке. Честно.  
Аса подошла к ней, пристально вглядываясь в лицо, и почувствовала, как Затанна спешно закрылась, мешая коснуться себя магией.  
— Что-то кажется кто-то тут вре-е-е-ет, — протянула Аса, — кто-то, у кого никогда в жизни не случалось такого, что она съедала себя заживо даже после удачного дела. Или потому что в группе разлад и новых членов искать не хочется, а старые бесят.  
— Вчерашний разговор с Константином был не слишком приятным, — скривилась Затанна, — но ты сама все слышала, не делай вид, что нет. Пока он с нами.  
— Слышала, — подтвердила Аса, — и я рада.  
Они уже успели выгнать из группы парочку особо рьяных любителей качать права, вроде Эндрю, более или менее разобрались с проблемой наркотиков среди участников и просто каким-то чудом не прикончили одного старого знакомого Константина. Чего вообще хорошего можно было ждать от мага, называвшим себя Ником Некро? Благодаря этому стало чуть спокойнее, но все равно они оставались компанией эгоистов, которые непонятно на кой черт вообще собрались вместе. Затанна по этому поводу рвала волосы на голове в хорошие дни и угрюмо ворчала в плохие (именно так, а не наоборот, потому что в плохие дни сил на вырывание волос у нее не оставалось).  
Сама Аса на этот счет мнение высказывала крайне редко. Не потому, что чего-то боялась, просто это надо было формулировать и думать, как объяснить, отчего она считает «League Dark» нежизнеспособной группой, но сама уходить отсюда не хочет.  
Самым волшебным во всем этом было то, что остальные считали примерно так же. Исключая Джона. Джон отличался невероятной страстью забивать вообще на все в жизни и потом удивляться, что же оно пошло по наклонной. Но, потому что он из-за этого не сильно парился, Джон Асе и нравился. Хотя и жалко было, что Затанна так из-за него злится, но что ж поделать. Ну и случай с «Cold Flame Records» был бы крайне неловким и совсем несмешным, если бы мадам Ксанаду не успела вовремя.  
Порой Аса задумывалась, что победит: ее желание сделать добро Затанне, чтобы ее поменьше выводили из себя люди вокруг, или то, что Джон нравился лично ей? Выходило, что Зи нравилась ей немного больше.  
Размышления Асы прервала трель телефона. Не ее, потому что оставить на рингтоне изначальный скучный сигнал ей в голову не приходило.  
Затанна вытащила свой смартфон из кармана и провела пальцем по экрану.  
— Доброе утро. Что такое? — спросила она у такого же внезапно раннего, как и она.  
Разговор продлился с полминуты, во время которых Затанна в основном кивала и соглашалась.  
— Что ты говорила об отдыхе? — спросила она, когда разговор закончился. — Это была Ксанаду, мы отправляемся в Нью-Хейвен. Там хаос.  
— Это где? — нахмурилась Аса.  
— Коннектикут. США.  
— А поближе ничего не нашлось? — скептически уточнила Аса.  
Затанна пожала плечами.  
— Все равно телепортируемся, какая разница?  
«А разница в том, что вы с Ксанаду вместе решили тебя угробить, — подумала Аса зло, — зачем еще кидаться на другой континент, да так внезапно?».  
— Сначала надо позвать Константина, — сказала она вслух. — Без него — никуда.  
— Раскомандовалась, — фыркнула Затанна, но говорила она без раздражения, а потом добавила: — Ладно, давай. Раз уж он согласился на испытательный срок.  
Может быть, сегодня даже никто из них не убьется в процессе. С учетом, что их выдергивали на другой континент, шансы были и на другое… но что мешает надеяться?


	3. You can't live without the fire

  
— Может мне кто-то сказать, что мы вообще тут забыли? — поинтересовался Джон, вытаскивая из пачки одну из последних сигарет и страдальчески морщась.  
Он спрашивал «Силк Кат» в магазине, попавшемся на пути; сонный парень у кассового аппарата на него внимательно посмотрел и ответил, что нет, такого не продаем. Попробуйте поискать в специализированном табачном киоске.  
— Ненавижу эту страну, — пробурчал Джон.  
Это было лишь частью правды. Сейчас он ненавидел все вокруг: утреннее раннее солнце, промозглый ветер, шагающую рядом Затанну и собственную одежду. Когда его подняли с кровати, Джон, матерясь, натянул джинсы, надел первую попавшуюся рубашку, то и дело спрашивая, а не хотят ли дорогие коллеги по группе съебать нахрен без него. Затанна сказала, что не хотят, кинула ему плащ и произнесла:  
— Тропелет в Юьн-Невйех!  
А потом его, так и не успевшего проснуться и едва засунувшего ноги в ботинки, затащили в сияющее облако и переместили на другой континент. Удобно, экономия на времени и билетах… только особого счастья Джон не испытывал.  
По его глубокой убежденности, города, в названии которых было «Нью» ничего хорошего принести не могли. Взять хотя бы Ньюкасл… Нью-Хейвен, до обидного спокойный и мирный, казался взятым прямиком из какого-то кошмара, где все отлично и замечательно, а потом идут помехи, вокруг появляются монстры с огромными клыками, из-под земли выбираются трупы с шевелящимися червями в глазницах и происходят другие миленькие вещи.  
— Родная, тебе не кажется, что мы пришли не в то время и не в то место? — зевая, спросил Джон.  
— Ксанаду сказала что-то о срочности и направила нас именно сюда, — ответила Затанна, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Где-то здесь хаос.  
— Может, пусть уже Брэнд и Алек ищут, у них быстрее получится, — Джон выдохнул дым и передразнил Болотную Тварь: — «Растения что-то знают», ты сама слышала. А я не хочу надолго оставлять Асу наедине с оборудованием…  
— Она ответственнее тебя.  
— Вот это сейчас прозвучало, как оскорбле… — начал Джон, но Затанна остановилась и протянула руку, не давая ему шагнуть вперед.  
— Здесь что-то есть. Ты не чувствуешь?  
Джон собирался сказать, что нет, но осекся. Он чувствовал и еще как. Тягучее ощущение угрозы не ослабевало с того момента, как они вышли из портала, но оно было постоянным и потому казалось чем-то вроде общего фона. Те самые мысли о кошмарах…  
Затанна тихо, полушепотом, пропела несколько строк песни… Сигарета выпала изо рта Джона.  
— Ох, бля-я-я…  
— Ага, — согласилась Затанна, пятясь.  
Музыка подсветила на полсекунды хаос. Он окружал их: опутывал дома, карабкался по фонарным столбам и деревьям, впереди, куда они не успели шагнуть, покрывал камень мостовой плотным ковром. Понятно, почему здесь было так тихо: когда хаос касался людей, он сначала делал их слабыми и сонными, это потом начиналась агрессия, внезапные вспышки насилия, нарушение законов физики и массовые смерти от разных причин. Например, из-за того, что ваши внутренности стали зефиром.  
А еще хаос очень не любил тех, кто владел музыкой. Мелкую вспышку такая масса могла и не заметить, но, если остаться тут надолго…  
— Назад, к оборудованию, — скомандовала Затанна, — никакой магии, чтобы не провоцировать. Никакого геройства.  
— Вообще, знаешь, я придерживаюсь принципа «ноги, мои ноги», — согласился Джон, отступая и поворачиваясь спиной к уже скрывшемуся шевелящемуся ковру.  
Когда они с Затанной побежали, то даже не оглядывались по сторонам. Можно бороться с порождениями хаоса в городе, но как бороться с ними, если город и сам почти что стал хаосом?

***

Нью-Хейвен не отвечал. Такое происходило с городами, в которых был хаос, что заметно мешало Джеку во время работы. В теории, можно было пробиться к духу, если очень постараться и приложить массу усилий… но легче разобраться с тем, что мешает, а потом проблема исчезнет сама по себе.  
Не то чтобы Джек был единственным, чьим способностям мешал хаос. На него он хотя бы действовал предсказуемо. Потому что в отношении других сверхспособностей или даже чего-то бытового, угадать реакцию на каждый конкретный случай было трудно.  
Например, в Нью-Хейвене сейчас не работали вышки мобильной связи. Когда они обнаружили это, как и то, что тут совершенно точно был хаос, Аполлон отправился за подмогой. В городе остались Джек, Шен и Миднайтер… а еще внезапно оказалось, что они здесь не единственные музыканты.  
На сцене под открытым небом, какие были практически во всех крупных городах, уже спешно устанавливали оборудование. И Джек удивленно моргнул, когда понял, представителей какой группы он видит.  
— Всем привет! — помахала рукой девушка в короткой юбке и топе с медицинским крестом. — Эй, ребята, пропустите их!  
Нервные парни из охраны особо не жаждали вставать на пути… тем более что оборудование «Stormwatch» сюда тоже привезли и подключали.  
— Вы «League Dark», верно? — спросил Джек, осматривая троих представителей другой группы. — Не припомню больше нигде призрака и растительного элементаля одновременно.  
Упомянутые двое вскинулись, а девушка ухмыльнулась и спрыгнула со сцены.  
— Ага, это мы, я Аса, кстати. Зи с Джоном как раз город прочесывают на предмет хаоса, чтобы мы знали, куда удар направлять. Вы «Authority» же? Круто! Не то чтобы я жуткая фанатка, но вас уважаю.  
— «Stormwatch», — машинально поправили Джек и Миднайтер вместе.  
— Мы вернули старое название, — объяснила Шен.  
— А… ну все равно круто!  
Джек не разделял позитивного настроя, потому что надеялся, что Нью-Хейвен беспокоится зря или он сам не так его понял, но, уж если сюда официально отправилась другая группа, то все надежды стремительно таяли.  
— Я не вижу военных, — заметил Миднайтер.  
— Дельное замечание, — сказал оказавшийся рядом призрак. — Даже городские органы не спешат.  
Они оба были правы, и Джека самого нервировало окружающее. Обычно, стоило хаосу объявиться в каком-то городе, то группа или исполнитель занимали позицию на одной из сцен, поблизости оказывались все вооруженные силы, какие удавалось стянуть в самое рекордное время. Жители в таких случаях оповещались заранее и сидели по домам, исключая только особо яростных группи. Остальные все-таки понимали разницу между выступлениями «для людей» и «для хаоса» и не рисковали понапрасну.  
— Похоже, у нас все будет просто замечательно, — с иронией заметил Миднайтер.  
— Замечательно? — переспросил элементаль, нарастивший барабаны. — Все ведь плохо.  
— Это сарказм, Алек, — не оборачиваясь, сказала Аса, — такая крутая штука, которая помогает сказать то, что на самом деле думаешь, говоря то, чего не думаешь.  
Судя по тому, как замер элементаль, качая состоящей из стеблей и корней головой, он не то всерьез начал разбирать, о чем она говорит, не то обиделся.  
Именно в этот момент мимо охранников проскочили двое, в ком Джек опознал главу «League Dark» и, по всей вероятности, печально известного Джона Константина. Он как раз и был одной из причин, по которым о сотрудничестве между их группами стоило думать с осторожностью. Только внешне, по мнению Джека, особо одиозным он не выглядел. Мужчина, как мужчина. Ну, одевшийся явно наспех и не причесавшийся, из-за чего светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, не смертельно.  
— Мы в полной жопе, — поделился он, и, благодаря английскому акценту, последние сомнения в том, что это был Константин, развеялись окончательно.  
Высказав ценное наблюдение, он сложился пополам в попытке отдышаться.  
— Или где-то близко, — согласилась Затанна Затара, убирая волосы от лица. — Вряд ли можно надеяться на местную полицию, хаос слишком облепил весь город…  
Она наконец обратила внимание на Джека, Шен и Миднайтера. Не то чтобы босоногий мужчина в дорогом костюме, крылатая девушка и затянутый в черное угрюмый тип походили на праздных зевак, но, по всей видимости, понадобилось кое-какое время, чтобы их опознать.  
— «Stormwatch» официально направили сюда? — спросила Затанна. — Это хорошо.  
Константин, который уже отдышался и достал сигареты, издал невнятный звук.  
— Минуточку, — спросил он резко. — Что значит «официально»?  
Затанна пожала плечами и ответила:  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это сейчас.  
— Нет, подожди-ка, так дело не пойдет.  
— Джо-о-он, — с легкой угрозой в голосе начала она.  
— Зи, будь так добра, объясни мне и им, что ты имеешь в виду, — ответил он с той же интонацией и обвел рукой Джека и Шен с Миднайтером. «League Dark» благоразумно отдалились и вообще уже были на сцене.  
Затанна вздохнула, неодобрительно глянула в сторону людей из второй группы, но сказала:  
— Мадам Ксанаду, менеджер нашей группы, подозревает, что в планетарной сети Музыкального Спутника есть брешь. Ее источники иногда докладывают о хаосе задолго до того, как в нужное место кого-то направляют. Мы решили попробовать «поймать» такой случай.  
— Удачно, ничего не скажешь, — проворчал Константин. — Но, как видишь, уже кого-то направили!  
Он победно посмотрел на Джека, но заметил что-то в выражении его лица, так что энтузиазма во всем его виде заметно поубавилось.  
— Нас не направляли с Музыкального Спутника, — объяснил Джек, — меня о помощи попросил сам Нью-Хейвен.  
— Хаос облепил весь город? — с живейшим интересом уточнил Миднайтер. — Что вы подразумевали?  
— Именно это и подразумевали, приятель, — буркнул Константин, — так что скоро свиньи летать начнут, если мы прямо сейчас ничего не сделаем.  
Он ухмыльнулся и уверенно добавил:  
— Отлично, что вы тут. Больше народу… сами знаете. Если я сейчас всех поведу…  
— Нет, — перебила его Затанна.  
Константин пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, я не жадный, ты поведешь…  
Джек тяжело вздохнул. Конечно, логичное предложение, если допустить, что «League Dark» говорят правду о том, что город заполнил хаос. Их слова подтверждались молчанием Нью-Хейвена, тем, что вокруг не было любителей утренних прогулок и спешащих на работу людей, и тем, что даже полиция не приехала задать вопрос, отчего целых две группы заявились сюда без особых на то объяснений.  
Когда кто-то вел за собой остальных музыкантов, это означало, что он мог управлять всеми, кто объединялся с ним на это выступление. Видеть их глазами, слышать их ушами, чувствовать их и знать их. По сути, он сам играл сразу на всех инструментах и направлял все прочие способности, какие оказывались в его власти. Существовал предел на такое соединение — на девятнадцати-двадцати личностях сознание начинало дробиться слишком сильно, и имелись все шансы не прийти в себя после окончания. Ну и в принципе было нежелательно применять его часто: легко попасть в зависимость и опьянение от контроля над другими.  
Но, когда они оказывались в ситуации, подобной этой, если собирались те, кто раньше не репетировал вместе, то выбора не оставалось.  
Одно плохо: ведущий обязательно пел, а среди ведомых все обязаны были играть хоть на чем-то. Джек в таком случае выпадал целиком и полностью, а Шен и Миднайтер оказывались под управлением или Константина, или Затанны. В зависимости от того, как те договорились бы.  
Или, если он сейчас вмешается…  
— Кхм, — Джек сложил руки на груди, — это крайне познавательно, но как насчет того, чтобы спросить у меня? Я вполне могу быть ведущим, и вы никого не потеряете. Насколько мне известно, вы двое вполне можете взять гитары.  
Константин с Затанной переглянулись.  
— Думаю, этот вариант вполне приемлемый, — заметила глава «League Dark».  
Джек оглянулся на Шен и Минднайтера, они оба согласно кивнули.  
Константин скривился.  
— Я все понимаю, — произнесла Затанна. — Нет, Джон, мы не будем спорить сейчас. Ты просто сделаешь то, что от тебя требуется.  
— Ладно, — согласился Константин. — Но после всего мы обязательно поговорим! И обсудим то, что означает статус лидера группы. Например, это значит не тащить нас черт знает куда даже без подкрепления!  
— Я послала сообщение, ты сам видел, — ответила ему Затанна. — Военные будут, но мы начнем.  
— Наш человек тоже отправился за подмогой, — поддержал ее Джек.  
— А ты на испытательном сроке, — добавила Затанна, уже поднимаясь на сцену, вместе с Миднайтером, — у тебя нет права голоса.  
Константин продолжал спорить, хотя явно уже по инерции.  
— Но у остальных-то есть! Алек, Брэнд, Аса?  
Ответом ему была тишина. Шен поднялась в воздух и приземлилась около своего синтезатора.  
— Предлагаю начать обсуждение позже, — сказала она.  
— Поддерживаю, — кивнула Затанна. — Джон, ты будешь перепираться и дальше или все-таки поможешь нам спасти Нью-Хейвен и всех его жителей?  
Константин оценивающе посмотрел на Джека, будто пытался на вид определить, насколько тот может быть ведущим, опять скривился и сам поднялся на сцену.  
Похоже, этот их бой будет сложным не только из-за сил хаоса…

***

Джон терпеть не мог быть ведомым. Особенно, когда это происходило с кем-то малознакомым. Конечно, в их работе подобное случалось чаще, чем хотелось бы и явно чаще, чем стоило бы, но тут уже ничего не попишешь.  
Если спросить Джона, то он вообще терпеть не мог всю эту фигню. В первый раз, когда он сам оказался ведущим, итог оказался плачевным. Для него самого это чуть было не закончилось уютной комнаткой с мягкими стенами, но музыкантов предпочитают латать и выпихивать назад на сцену, даже если крыша у них давно и уверенно течет.  
Любому мальчишке и девчонке с музыкальным даром обязательно впаривают всю эту фигню про долг перед миром, который защитить больше некому. Про то, что они могут стать героями, раз уж в их руках такое сокровище…, а в качестве награды получат признание, поощрительные крики фанатов, свою минутку славы и деньги. Не такие большие, конечно, чтобы купить собственный остров (по крайней мере — не сразу), но достаточные, чтобы в перерывах между выступлениями, турне и сражениями с хаосом ни в чем не нуждаться. И всей родне, в общем-то, тоже.  
Проблема во всем этом была другая: мальчишкам и девчонкам не рассказывали, что из-за музыкального истощения легко было подсесть на что-нибудь, заглушающее чувство пустоты внутри. Что хаос все равно вполне вероятно убил бы их где-то в середине сиятельной карьеры. Что люди извне их круга, те самые, кого они старательно защищали, быстро начинали казаться совсем ничего не соображающими. Что кошмары, взятые из толпы и перенесенные на порождения хаоса, становились персональными и приходили каждую ночь…  
И что от всего этого нельзя было отказаться. Пожелай музыкант внезапно уйти из музыкального бизнеса, его бы под благовидным предлогом послали из любого бюро трудоустройства. Да и он сам бы потом почувствовал необходимость вернуться. Необходимость петь, играть, слышать голос толпы, даже если в нагрузку к этому шел хаос.  
Соединение, когда появлялись ведомые и ведущие, отражало все это, и потому было для Джона ненавистно.  
— Расслабься и получай удовольствие, — сказала Аса, перед тем, как Джек Хоксмур запел.  
Джон скривился и еще раз окинул взглядом их разношерстную компанию: такими, как сейчас, без сценического грима и, по большей части, в обычной одежде, не стыкующейся с образами, фанаты редко могли их видеть. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
А потом голос ведущего проник в Джона, и его собственная музыка ответила, открыла все способности, умения и навыки. Позволила управлять телом. К счастью, не разумом, хотя многие умники на этот счет придерживались другого мнения. Сам же Джон предпочитал думать, что думает он во время соединения сам, отдавая власть только над некоторыми вещами. Иначе хотелось с воплем вырваться, а это не добавляло порядка и гармонии во все происходящее.  
Негатив связи в соединении был еще и в том, что ведомые не ощущали ничего от ведущего, в то время как он — да. К счастью, после всего это стиралось из памяти ведущего, а то Джону кое-чем делиться с общественностью явно не хотелось.  
На удивление, несмотря на все, что Джон слышал об «Authority» или «Stormwatch», как бы они там теперь ни назывались, сминающего все давления не ощущалось. Хоксмур подхватил управление аккуратно, пусть и уверенно, с явно большим опытом, чем был у самого Джона.  
Хаос атаковал, и сцена под двумя группами затрещала, но каким-то чудом выдержала, хотя несколько прожекторов полетели на землю, и работники, все еще сонно моргавшие, отскочили в стороны. Удивительно, почему все не началось раньше, по идее хаос должен был отреагировать быстрее, ощутив слишком многих носителей музыки в опасной от себя близости, но, видимо, сработало то, насколько огромная его масса занимала Нью-Хейвен, а сами музыканты были заняты тем, что ссорились между собой, а не демонстрировали особой гармонии.  
Джон не знал репертуара «Stormwatch» — индастриал никогда не был его любимым стилем, так что неудивительно, что песня оказалась незнакомой. Но главным было то, что Хоксмур ее знал, и потому пальцы Джона играли именно то, что необходимо, точно так же, как и у всех остальных.

Налетевший хаос принимал форму: их вмиг окружили огромные истекающие слизью черви, какие-то антропоморфные чернильно-черные создания, многокрылые драконы, дикие твари, словно составленные из десятка животных, с торчащими наружу шевелящимися не то кишками, не то щупальцами…  
К счастью для всех, Хоксмур не ограничивался в управлении одной только музыкой: в месиво тварей полетели заклинания, ножи, выуженные откуда-то Миднайтером, который потом еще — не переставая играть, конечно, — несколькими меткими ударами сломал буро-зеленой помеси лошади и кошки позвоночник…  
Наблюдать за битвой было интересно ничуть не меньше, чем вслушиваться в текст песни, на удивление содержательный. Когда крылатая девушка поднялась в воздух, сбивая какую-то тварь с тремя головами, и вернулась, не потеряв ритма, а Болотная Тварь вырастил корни, утащившие это создание под землю, Джон почти был готов аплодировать. Если бы мог, конечно.  
А потом появились военные. Может, подсуетилась Ксанаду, которой Затанна отправила магическое сообщение, рискуя обнаружением, а может, их привел тот самый человек, о котором говорил Хоксмур. Или и то, и другое, что подтверждал кружащий в небе Аполлон, сжегший парочку многокрылых драконов за раз.  
Песня подходила к концу, да и была уже не слишком нужна: порождения хаоса метались под шквальным огнем. Теперь дело музыкантов было не попасть самим под дружественную пулю. Хоксмур думал так же. Последнее, что он сделал перед самым окончанием соединения — это совместными усилиями магов сотворил щит вокруг сцены.  
Они проиграли повторившийся три раза припев, и как раз к тому моменту все было кончено, и последнее порождение хаоса, молотя лапами, растаяло.

***

Когда все закончилось, Джек чувствовал себя пусть не на вершине мира, но где-то близко. Появление военных он заметил, куда без этого, но, увлеченный музыкой, не придал этому особого значения.  
Ему не так часто приходилось вести за собой, особенно незнакомцев, с которыми он только парой слов переброситься и успел: концентрация занимала все силы. Во время соединения, он знал все о них. О каждом и каждой, но, стоило музыке отзвучать, как чужие воспоминания и чужие личности ушли, оставив его просто Джеком Хоксмуром. Джеком Хоксмуром, чувствующим, что он справился с невероятно сложной работой на высший балл.  
Горло слегка саднило, не столько из-за реальных нагрузок, сколько из-за собственной в них уверенности, а кипучая энергия в теле требовала выхода… одновременно с этим хотелось упасть и уснуть на несколько суток. Или, может быть, уйти на Уровень Городов, общаться с ними и отдыхать.  
Нью-Хейвен, к слову, отозвался и поблагодарил за помощь. Он был напуган, но быстро возвращал привычную для него чопорность.  
Джек так отвлекся на диалог с ним, что даже не обратил внимания на своих друзей и коллег, которые тоже начали приходить в себя после битвы. Миднайтер хлопнул его по плечу, отчасти приводя в себя, и сказал:  
— Отличная работа.  
А потом поспешил к опустившемуся на землю Аполлону. Клавишница из «League Dark» в это время обнимала Шен, удивленную таким проявлением эмоций. А потом переключилась на главу своей группы и даже закружилась вместе с Затанной, которая то ли была к этому привычной, то ли так утомилась, что не видела смысла сопротивляться. Элементаль и призрак исчезли, вероятно, не желая попасть в объективы пары камер, которые выросли бы, словно из-под земли, вместе с крайне заинтересованными журналистами, а Джон Константин уже сидел на краю сцены и курил, всем видом изображая полное безразличие.  
Джек хотел поговорить с Затанной, потому что уже принял решение о том, с какой группой они будут сотрудничать, и не сомневался, что Кейт его поддержит, потому пошел к ней и клавишнице, все еще стискивающей ее в объятиях.  
— Я хотел поблагодарить вас за все, — начал Джек, и обе посмотрели на него с интересом. — Без вас мы бы не справились.  
— Как и мы без вас, — ответила Затанна с улыбкой и повернулась к своей коллеге: — Аса, настроение у меня хорошее, но отпусти.  
— Ой, да ладно-о-о, — проворчала та, но объятия разомкнула.  
— Иди вон Джона потискай, — кивнула в сторону Константина Затанна.  
— Хм… — Аса оценивающе посмотрела в указанном направлении. — Он как раз жаловался, что никто его не любит. Пойду, предложу его полюбить прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Джек опасливо покосился на них, когда она целенаправленно пошла к сидящему Константину. Затанна хмыкнула.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — сказала она, — неловких сцен не будет. Я надеюсь, по крайней мере.  
— Я о чем хотел с вами поговорить, — начал Джек, — раньше сомневался из-за возможности сотрудничества, но теперь понимаю, что наши группы отлично сработаются.  
— Согласна.  
Они пожимали друг другу руки, когда Константин и Аса, под сопровождение радостного визга с одной стороны и мата — с другой, упали со сцены.


	4. Do you feel alive today?

Джек очень быстро понял, что фатально ошибался в своих прогнозах. Работать со второй группой было… тяжело.  
— Все, я так не могу! — Шен поднялась со своего места и, указав на встающую было Асу, добавила: — Ты! Не смей за мной идти.  
После этого она вышла прочь, оставив всех остальных недоуменно смотреть на закрывшуюся с глухим лязгом дверь.  
— Аса, милая, что ты ей сделала? — спросил Константин ласково.  
— Ничего! — возмутилась клавишница «League Dark».  
— Аса, — очень спокойно, не повышая голоса, произнесла Затанна.  
— Это все Брэнд!  
— Че-е-его? — переспросил бас-гитарист их группы, наполовину провалившийся в колонку. — О чем вообще речь?  
Джек начал чувствовать подступающую мигрень. Это была их вторая совместная репетиция с «League Dark». Можно было бы сказать, что они не могли сработаться, но это было бы то же самое, что утверждать, что Марианская впадина немного глубже лужи на заднем дворе.  
Они не совпадали по характеру, они не совпадали по стилю и отношению к жизни в принципе. И «Stormwatch» были готовы пойти на уступки… но возникало такое чувство, будто «League Dark» сговорились, чтобы пустить под хвост все попытки свести разные направления музыки и добиться чего-то общего.  
И самой проблемной, как выяснилось, была парафия Асы и Шен. Когда шли гитарные проигрыши, у них получалось следовать (с грехом пополам, но получалось) единой линии. С ударными вообще вопрос не стоял, Хабиб и Алек договорились, что им двоим незачем быть на сцене вместе и вполне мирно разошлись, закончив на этом… Но когда вступали клавишные, то начиналась какофония… и когда они попытались обойти это и заняться сугубо вокалом, то тоже не получилось ничего путного: или голос Зи напрочь забивал Джека, или они оба звучали невыразительно. Что самое смешное: по отдельности части получались, а вот стоило попытаться добиться общего результата, нигде и ни разу.  
— Думаю, нам нужно отказаться от совместной работы, — сказал Джек, — я ошибался.  
— Замечу, что сейчас репетицию прервал член вашей группы, — все так же ровно ответила ему Затанна, она уже отошла от микрофона и стояла рядом с Асой, задумчиво поглядывая на нее.  
— Нет, я все равно не понимаю, почему я виноват, — тихо добавил Брэнд, но осекся, заметив недобрый взгляд Затанны.  
— Эй, народ, — Константин прислонил гитару к динамику и помахал рукой, — я понимаю, что репетиция закончена, не? Тогда я пойду…  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — ответила ему Затанна.  
— Но Зи…  
— Джон. Мне напомнить, о чем мы говорили пару недель назад? Нет? Хорошо.  
Слушая ее, Джек начал подозревать, что реплики она записала заранее и теперь прокручивает со спрятанного устройства, потому что иначе объяснить, как ей удается сохранять совершенно ровный тон, ему было сложно. «Хотя, с такой группой, она привычная», — подумал он. Константин недовольно поморщился, но замолчал. Гитару, правда, не взял, сложив руки на груди и с вызовом рассматривая как своих коллег по группе, так и «Stormwatch».  
Миднайтер с Аполлоном моментально подобрались, Аса широко улыбнулась, Брэнд отвлекся, рассматривая свою гитару, а Алек выглядел все таким же невозмутимым, как и в самом начале. Хотя его лицо вообще не было слишком уж выразительным. Джек подозревал, что барабанщик «League Dark» вовсе редко выходит из состояния своеобразного непробиваемого спокойствия. А если и выходит, то это плохо заканчивается.  
Когда взгляд Константина упал на Джека, он ухмыльнулся, а потом выдал:  
— Вот Хоксмур более или менее суть уловил, да? Значит, мы вполне можем сотрудничать… нет? Как думаете?  
— Я уловил суть? — удивился Джек.  
— Он уловил суть? — эхом переспросила Затанна с явным сомнением в голосе.  
— Ну да, — подтвердил Джон. — Думаю, мы сможем что-то спеть дуэтом так, чтобы дворовым кошкам не захотелось моментально повеситься. Да-да, не волнуйся, я слова знаю. Извини, Зи, я не имел в виду, что ты плохо поешь, просто… ну знаешь, под стилистику больше подойдет мужской вокал, тебе не кажется?  
— Не кажется, — холодно ответила Затанна. — И я предпочитаю, чтобы репетиция шла по намеченному плану.  
— Да ладно тебе, родная, по-твоему, что, хуже будет? Давай просто попробуем, ну?  
Затанна смерила его настолько выразительным взглядом, что всем в репетиционном зале стало очевидно, что она слишком хорошо знает: да, может быть хуже. Гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
Джек в принципе удивлялся тому, какая динамика была внутри «League Dark», возникало впечатление, что они все едва друг друга переносят… или, подумал он, глядя на ухмыляющегося Константина, едва переносят кого-то одного. Но и между остальными, на первый взгляд, было не так все хорошо. Родная группа казалась такой мирной, дружной и лишенной каких бы то ни было проблем в принципе.  
— Ладно, можно попробовать, — сдалась Затанна. — Джек, что думаешь по этому поводу?  
На удивление, они какое-то время назад все стали называть друг друга просто по именам. Ну, в большинстве случаев. Назвать это «прогрессом» язык не поворачивался, но это было хоть что-то. Джек потер переносицу.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он, — попробовать можно, но пока предлагаю сделать перерыв. А нашим клавишницам урегулировать спор.  
— Да я же ничего, — опять начала Аса.  
— Пошли, поговорим, — перебила ее Затанна и направилась к выходу из зала.  
Аса развела руками и сказала:  
— Понятия не имею, что вообще тут происходит! — и последовала за ней.

***

Джон не ожидал, что «Stormwatch» окажется такой... домашней. На самом деле, о них ходило множество не очень понятных слухов. Что они пытаются влиять на политику, например. Или стать значимой экономической силой в мире. Или еще как-то участвовать в жизни планеты.  
Неудивительно, если вспомнить, что в их составе был человек, способный выращивать деньги на деревьях. Буквально. С точки зрения магии, шаман всея Земли был еще тем опасным существом. Конечно, у всех были свои ограничения, но Константин полагал, что с задумчиво-улыбчивым ударником этой группы лучше лишний раз не пересекаться. Да и не только с ним, если подумать. Но при этом они все были… нормальными, насколько это вообще возможно в случае музыкантов.  
Джек Хоксмур не пытался уложить всех стройными рядами и втаптывать в грязь. Он вообще, как выяснилось, был человеком неконфликтным. На роль диктатора больше подходила их менеджер, Кейт Спенсер. Она на подписании контракта наградила Джона настолько выразительным выражением лица, что резко захотелось порвать бумагу к чертям. А то как-то примерно так смотрели демоны, с которыми заключаешь заведомо невыгодную сделку.  
Но с ней ему было суждено пересекаться редко, а вот сами «Stormwatch» были народом неплохим. Одно жаль, что еще не научились реагировать на бардак «League Dark» и воспринимать его нормально. Ну или Затанна еще не успела поделиться с ними рецептами на успокоительные, которые она закупала пачками.  
Во время перерыва Джон обсудил с Хоксмуром, что хочет петь именно то, что было во время соединения. Слова он до этого уже вытребовал и втихую отрабатывал, слишком идея и мелодия понравились.  
Аса и Шен недовольно переглядывались, и походило на то, что еще немного и дойдет до убийства. Но Затанна казалась умиротворенной, значит какого-то консенсуса они достигли… или она просто пригрозила переселить Асу в чашку Петри на сутки.  
— И… начали, — сказал Хоксмур.  
На этот раз все шло гладко, воспитательная беседа явно помогла, а потом подошла пора вступить вокалу. Джону даже показалось, что все вокруг подернулось дымкой музыки, и неудивительно: «Stormwatch» редко экономили на проявлении сил. Не специально, просто им это было не нужно.  
Джон подозревал, что все или большинство из них были врожденными, а может, обрели дар где-то в раннем детстве. Не то пожалеть их, не то порадоваться… но спрашивать — дурной тон.  
Задумавшись над этим, Джон едва не пропустил момент, когда заканчивалась партия Хоксмура и начиналась его. Символично: один пел о силе, другой — о свободе. О победе было в припеве, и они договорились на совместное исполнение.  
Конечно, получилось не идеально, но… получилось.  
— Молодцы, — сказала Затанна, когда закончился финальный проигрыш. — А теперь еще раз и постарайтесь не сбиваться на втором куплете.  
— И не лажать на последнем припеве, — вставила Аса.  
— А еще не обгонять музыку, — поддержал ее Миднайтер. — Джек, прости, но ты торопишься.  
— Цыц, критики, — махнул рукой Джон.  
Он заметил, что Хоксмур улыбается, и от этого стало как-то на удивление приятно. У них могло получиться.

***

— Эй! — Джек вздрогнул сначала от голоса Константина, а потом еще раз, когда тот хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Ты чего такой нервный? — спросил тот, протягивая ему стаканчик холодного кофе. — Такое чувство, что и не рад.  
Джек взял кофе и посмотрел на Константина, вспоминая первую их встречу. Плащ тот таскал редко, оно и понятно: по нынешней жаре было бы удивительно. Солнце палило в полную силу, словно беря реванш за прежнюю пасмурную погоду. Рубашку то и дело заменяла футболка с коротким рукавом, позволяющая видеть татуировки на руках и плечах. Сам Джек отказался от костюмов не столько из-за жары, все равно способности позволяли ему мухлевать с реакциями тела, сколько для того, чтобы не слишком выделяться на фоне остальных.  
— Я не совсем уверен в том, как пойдет дальше, — признался Джек, отпивая кофе.  
Константин оперся о стену рядом с ним и беспечно ответил:  
— Ну, даже если ничего не получится, приятель, как-нибудь переживем. В конце концов, мы только начали работать, там все устаканится как-то самой собой. Ты и сам знаешь.  
— Знаю что? — поднял бровь Джек.  
— Только не говори, что в вашей группе никогда не устраивали скандалов, хлопанья дверями и не меняли состав… Только учти, что я нарыл информацию, так что в курсе, что все было.  
Джек хмыкнул и ответил:  
— Было всякое, я признаю, но ничего такого, чтобы мы не могли разобраться за пару бесед и определить, кого надо убрать.  
— Знаешь, а ведь меня перед самым этим проектом собирались выгнать из группы, — отметил Константин.  
Он полез в карман брюк и задел Джека, тот отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы не мешать.  
— И знаешь, что я собираюсь делать? — продолжил Константин. — Кстати, можешь от меня не шарахаться, я не заразный.  
— Я от тебя не шарахаюсь, — ответил Джек. — И не знаю, что собираешься делать.  
— А я тоже не знаю, — Константин закурил, выдыхая дым, который поднимался ровно вверх в сегодняшнем безветрии. — Буду импровизировать, если такое случится. Улавливаешь, м?  
— Не совсем, — признался Джек. — Ты собираешься импровизировать в чем именно? В том, чтобы найти другую группу? Чтобы устроить сольный проект? И какое это отношение имеет к тому, получится у нас совместно выступать или нет?  
— А никакого, — пожал плечами Константин, — в том-то и дело. И ты же понимаешь, что в Нью-Хейвене нам просто повезло? Но точно со второй репетиции ничего прямо сразу не получится.  
— Потому мы и пытаемся найти компромиссный вариант, — ответил Джек.  
— Неа, — помотал головой Константин, — сейчас у вас с Зи идут попытки выдавить друг из друга полную капитуляцию. Наблюдать за этим интересно, но я не уверен, надолго ли меня хватит. Ты, кстати, проигрываешь.  
Джек молча слушал его и пил кофе. Тот был отвратительным, но именно сейчас оказался тем, чем нужно.  
— Спасибо за вдохновляющую речь, — сказал Джек. — Очень приятно знать, что вокалист другой группы сомневается в моих лидерских качествах.  
Константин махнул рукой.  
— Я вообще ожидал, что ты будешь понастойчивее. Но пока что мне кажется, что паниковать и прыгать в окно рано. Аса немного поспорит и успокоится… ну или Зи ее успокоит.  
Джек хмыкнул.  
— А мне ты все это говоришь, потому что…  
— Потому что я хочу попробовать сократить время на все эти пляски, — огрызнулся Константин, — И, слушай, давай попробуем не прибавлять лишних проблем всем. Просто будем петь вместе, где выходит, а так прикиньте, что ли, на пальцах с Затанной, кто какие песни берет и успокойтесь.  
— Звучит как план, — проворчал Джек, чувствуя, что во всем этом где-то есть серьезная брешь.

***

Дальше их совместная работа шла в более спокойном русле. Они выехали пару раз дать отпор хаосу, но ничего такого, как в Нью-Хейвене, не было. В пределах нормы. Удавалось решить проблему без всякого соединения. А в остальное время они репетировали, первое совместное выступление на сцене перед людьми все приближалось… и начинало казаться, что они даже справятся.  
А Джек считал, что он где-то и в чем-то понимает Константина. Не знает его, вряд ли бы кто-то в здравом уме рискнул бы отзываться подобным образом об этом человеке, но понимание появилось. Была в нем усталость и желание нравиться другим, было при этом ощущение, что ему на самом деле плевать, и даже если другие не одобрят — он пойдет своим путем… и найдет тех, кто будет ему там аплодировать.  
Все же Джон Константин определенно нравился Джеку. Личностью он был интересной, из тех, за кем можно сбежать по молодости и ввязаться в авантюру, если они позовут достаточно громко. Да и сбежать и ввязаться можно не только по молодости…  
Джек наблюдал за тем, как Константин обсуждает проигрыш одной из песен с Миднайтером и Аполлоном (у него как-то получалось гнуть свою линию, вместе с тем не слишком нарываясь), и думал, как много значений у слова «нравится».  
Например, как-то раз, на одной из прошлых репетиций, Джек поймал себя на том, что безотрывно смотрит на пальцы Константина, сжимающие гриф. Ему всегда казалось немного чудом это умение извлекать музыку, заставлять ее звучать по-настоящему. Но, к примеру, с гитаристами его группы это не выглядело настолько увлекательно. А вот, когда играл Константин — оторваться было сложно. Нечто подобное было с Энжи, но она редко брала в руки гитару, предпочитая синтезатор.  
— Он выпендрежник, — поделилась с Джеком Затанна, оседлавшая ближайший стул. — Хотя, конечно, хорош…  
— Что? — спросил Джек. — Да, играет хорошо…  
— Я вообще не про игру, — улыбнулась она.  
Джек разговор не продолжил.  
Но верно было одно: ему нравилось смотреть на то, как играет Константин, петь вместе с ним, разговаривать, в тех случаях, когда тот не оказывался слишком пьян или обкурен, что бывало с ним значительно реже, чем Джек ожидал, судя по репутации. В целом, если с оговорками и сводом правил, он бы был не против пустить Константина в свою жизнь… например, на правах друга.  
«Или не только друга», — подумал Джек, глядя на то, как Константин разваливается поперек кресла и вытаскивает из кармана джинсов сигареты, из-за чего и без того слишком свободный ворот его темно-красной футболки съехал еще ниже, показывая линию вытатуированных рун.  
— Что такое, Хоксмур? — поинтересовался Константин.  
Джек понимал: изобразить, что он вовсе на него не пялился, вряд ли получится и потому постарался как можно равнодушнее пожать плечами.  
— Татуировки у тебя интересные, — сказал он, даже не слишком соврав.  
— А… хочешь, могу показать все в более приватной обстановке, — усмехнулся Константин.  
Прежде чем Джек открыл рот, собираясь сказать что-нибудь о том, что именно он подразумевал, его прервало хихиканье Асы.  
— Про елочку не забудь! — сказала она.  
— Да, мне тоже нравится, — поддержал ее Алек Холланд, он же Болотная Тварь.  
Константин изобразил страдальческий стон, но ухмыляться при этом не перестал.  
— Вам бы только злословить, — отметил он, указывая кончиком сигареты на Асу, — а я, может быть, тут пытаюсь личную жизнь устроить!  
— А что не так с елочкой? — спросил Джек, понимая, что это, вероятно, какая-то внутренняя шутка.  
— Замечательная елочка, — Аса устроилась на подлокотнике кресла, столкнув ноги Константина, — красивая! Да, Алек? Ты старался!  
Судя по усталому виду Константина, ему это все не доставляло особой радости, но не слишком и расстраивало.  
— Родная, но зачем ты подогреваешь чужое любопытство? — спросил он. — Все ж захотят увидеть, мне придется показать, а им — на мне жениться.  
Аса рассмеялась уже в голос.  
— Если бы все, кто видел твою задницу, на тебе женились, то весь мир бы был одной большой дружной семьей.  
В тот вечер Джек поймал себя на том, что не может прекратить думать о татуировке той злополучной елочки. Какая она? Цветная или черно-белая? Схематичная или детализированная? Справа или слева? К счастью, спать ему надо было не так много, потому сказать, что его мучила бессонница — нет. Но мысли задница Константина занимала.  
И это слегка пугало.

  


***

А потом было первое выступление, и Джеку казалось, что он провалится на месте, когда они выйдут на сцену. Еще и начались накладки с техникой прямо в последнюю минуту. Какое счастье, что матерящаяся Кейт знала, как обойти часть электросети, а остальное Затанна подлатала с помощью магии. Удивительно было видеть такое применение сил, но Джек был не против.  
А потом началось выступление, как они и договаривались: часть песен поделили между собой, но последним шел дуэт с Константином.  
И давно у Джека не было такого ощущения от выступления перед толпой. Слишком часто они действовали по четкому плану, который учитывал все варианты: да, это было хорошо, удобно и просто профессионально. Но Джек все равно чувствовал какую-то фальшь, ему не хватало импровизации, возможности действовать по наитию.  
Сейчас было, как когда-то, когда они только начинали, не зная, пройдет ли такая группа, не одобряемая Музыкальным Спутником, хоть как-то и куда-то. И сегодня Джек по-настоящему ухватился за музыку, и он считал, что все страхи перед выступлением того стоили. Хотя, конечно, Кейт и ругалась из-за техники, несмотря на то, что все обошлось.  
Джон Константин поймал его в коридоре. Джек только успел спастись от особо активных и не совсем трезвых членов «League Dark», которые настоятельно требовали соблюсти их традицию. Она заключалась в том, чтобы нажраться в хлам, конечно же.  
Никому из «Stormwatch» не хотелось выставлять слишком шумных коллег за дверь: они заслуживали некоторого уважения хотя бы за то, как справились с форс-мажором в начале вечера. Но Джек все равно посчитал за лучшее тихонько ускользнуть из гримерки.  
И тут-то его отыскал Джон.  
— Только не говори, что и ты по поводу традиции, — сказал Джек, завидев широкую ухмылку Константина.  
— О… так ты в курсе? — уточнил он. — Ну вот и чудненько. Пошли?  
— По-моему, ты и сам справишься, — сказал Джек, — не думаю, что ты из тех, кому нужна компания, чтобы напиваться.  
Обескураженное выражение на лице Константина, которое мелькнуло на первой части фразы, сменилось еще более широкой ухмылкой.  
— Зи добилась своего, и они все-таки вспомнили другую традицию, — сказал он.  
Тут Джек насторожился еще сильнее и осторожно уточнил:  
— А ты про какую? Надеюсь, у вас в «League Dark» не приносят кровавые жертвы?  
Джек сказал это не совсем всерьез, но неуверенность оставалась, и где-то глубоко внутри был страх, что некоторые из интернет-страшилок правда.  
— Это только после неудачных концертов, — вроде как пошутил Джон, — после удачных мы устраиваем оргии или, хотя бы, разбиваемся на парочки… ну, кто хочет.  
— Э-э-э… молодцы, — осторожно ответил Джек.  
— Пошли? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Джон.  
— Куда?  
Константин коротко и на удивление очень обидно хохотнул.  
— Ты, я, — он показал пальцем на Джека, потом на себя, — трахаться. Сейчас.  
— Что? — чувствуя себя участником какого-то реалити-шоу или дешевого ситкома, спросил Джек. Он был уверен, что вот-вот прозвучит отвратительный закадровый смех.  
Мироздание, к счастью, оказалось чуть менее злым, хотя, это, конечно, как посмотреть. Отправило же оно группу Затанны им на головы.  
— Ну Хоксмур, — растягивая «у», сказал Константин, — ты так пялился на меня на репетициях. И во время концерта… во время дуэта я думал, что ты вот-вот сделаешь что-то, что фанаты явно одобрят... Только не говори, что ты что-то другое думал, тогда мое мнение о тебе резко понизится, так и знай.  
Конечно, Джек думал на эту тему. Когда освежил свои знания сплетен, то чуть меньше, а позже, убедившись, что Константин все-таки не совсем такой, каким его рисуют — опять больше. Но ему не нравилось то, как все слишком просто получается. Что-то здесь было не так.  
С другой стороны, когда еще будет возможность попробовать? Совместный проект завершится, они получат свою энергию, «Stormwatch» и «League Dark» пойдут каждая свой дорогой, а возможность Джек упустит. Тем более что Константин, как казалось, не относился к тем, кто будет слишком болтать языком, даже если что-то пойдет не так. И не потребует серьезных отношений на всю жизнь.  
А с третьей стороны… да гори оно все синим пламенем!  
— Идем, — сказал Джек.  
В ответ на это Константин усмехнулся так широко, что моментально захотелось изменить решение, но было уже поздно. И тем более стало поздно, когда он вцепился ему в плечи и поцеловал. Джек несколько опешил от напора, но признал, что ощущения не слишком отличались от любого другого поцелуя в его жизни.  
А потом Константин почти потащил его по коридору и втолкнул их обоих в чью-то гримерку, Джек затруднялся сказать, в чью именно. Некогда было осматриваться по сторонам, а агрессивные поцелуи-укусы и шарящие по одежде в поисках застежек руки тоже отвлекали.  
Колючая щетина Константина раздражала только сначала, а потом Джек перестал замечать эту мелочь и даже подумал, что зря он ничего не сказал во время репетиций, столько бы нервов сберечь получилось… наверное.  
Странное дело, обычно, после того, как приходилось «отпахать» концерт, хотелось отдохнуть. Но не в этот раз. Здесь свою роль сыграл неожиданный успех, ощущение музыки и поющих эмоций толпы, то, что они выступали не одной группой, и то, что Константин не дал прийти в себя. Джек продолжал ощущать себя так, будто выступление продолжается, энергия бурлила, и хотелось выплеснуть ее. При этом все вокруг стало болезненно четким, будто в тот давний раз, когда он на спор закинулся какой-то экспериментальной измененной наркотой, что как раз притащил Йерун. Тогда он тоже чувствовал себя настолько же уверенным в том, что делает, мир вокруг был ясным и понятным... а наутро Джек с ужасом вспоминал все, что успел натворить, а о чем забыл, ему ласково напоминала Энжи. Она советовала поискать в этом позитивные стороны, но получалось с трудом. А все остальные из тогда еще «Authority» косились и выглядели так, будто в ближайшем будущем собираются вывезти его за город и наблюдать за тем, как Джек медленно и печально умирает.  
Только сейчас он был трезв. Правда, это не спасало от того, что наутро, вполне может быть, придется пожалеть о сделанном на эмоциях после удачного выступления.  
Но о чем-то можно было попробовать позаботиться уже сейчас.  
— Стой-стой, — Джек оторвался от Джона и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
Взгляд у того был расфокусированным: то ли он сам в таком же состоянии, как и Джек, то ли, в отличие от их группы, в «League Dark» запрета на употребление наркотиков перед концертами не было. Ну или он мог принять дозу уже потом.  
— Что? — спросил Джон.  
— Если ты слышал сплетни обо мне, то имей в виду: не то чтобы все неправда.  
Джек считал нужным это сказать, тем более что «если» в его случае на самом деле можно было опустить. Кажется, все, кто хоть как-то и где-то имел отношение к их кругам, видели те самые скандальные фотографии в сети. И Джек уже пару раз натыкался именно на любителей острых ощущений, которые были крайне разочарованы, когда он их заворачивал, не желая быть «экзотической зверушкой».  
— Какие именно сплетни? — спросил Константин, даже не пытаясь изобразить на лице непонимание. — Или ты так осторожно намекаешь на те фотографии, где ты красовался во весь рост и без одежды, с металлом и разнообразными шрамами, где попало, в том числе на хуе, который смотрелся так, будто его пару раз разрезали, вшили шипы, с десяток колец и это все каким-то чудом зажило.  
Джек скрипнул зубами. Эти самые фотографии испортили ему столько крови, что он даже подумывал лично приехать в гости к тому фанату, который их выложил. Приехать и немного поговорить на тему чужой частной жизни. И заодно на тему того, где он раздобыл фотографии.  
— Именно на них, — подтвердил Джек.  
— А, ну я видел, — ответил Константин, и опять потянулся за поцелуем. — Меня это не беспокоит. И не… э… возбуждает тоже. Просто все равно.  
У него было невероятное умение отвлекать от прочих мыслей целиком и полностью. Но Джек все-таки сделал над собой усилие и опять прервался. Тем, что при этом он продолжал стоять, прижимая Константин к стене и практически наваливаясь на него, можно было пренебречь.  
— Ну что опять? — раздраженно спросил тот.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы между нами все было ясно.  
Джек сам не мог бы сказать точно, что именно он собирается обсуждать прямо сейчас. В голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, например, что Джон первый и из мужчин, и из женщин, кто вызывает настолько яркую реакцию; но при этом совсем непонятно, как сказать ему это и стоит ли. К счастью, Константин сам не был настроен долго разговаривать:  
— Ну бля! — сказал он, отталкивая Джека. — Не хочешь, так и скажи, хочешь — меньше болтай.  
— Хочу, — Джек тяжело вдохнул. — А ты?  
Константин ухмыльнулся.  
— Тогда давай заканчивать с обсуждениями, — сказал он и опять подтолкнул Джека, уже целенаправленно — к креслу. — А то сначала ходишь, воды в рот набрав, а потом прорывает. Еще и когда это не нужно.  
— Я не… — начал Джек, почти падая в кресло, оно по инерции повернулось к зеркалу, — …хожу набрав в рот воды.  
Джек с некоторым непониманием посмотрел на собственное растерянное отражение.  
— Отлично смотришься, — фыркнул Константин.  
Джек сердито оглянулся на него, опирающегося на спинку. Они оба выглядели взъерошенными, а в скудном освещении, которое царило в пустой гримерке, с их синяками под глазами и не до конца смытом гриме, так и вовсе походили на парочку мертвецов. Коллеги Брэнда почти что.  
Джек хотел было встать, но Константин повернул кресло к себе.  
— Да ладно, — сказал он, шаря рукой где-то под сидением, — главное, чтобы зафиксировать можно было… ага.  
Константин нажал на нужный рычаг и подтолкнул кресло спинкой к столу, чтобы оно не только прекратило поворачиваться, но и не уехало никуда.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Джек, когда Джон оседлал его колени. — Ручки тут не откидываются и…  
Он с опаской прислушался к натужному скрипу кресла и понадеялся, что оно не развалится.  
— Да ладно, — повторил Константин, устраивая руки у Джека на плечах, и приник в еще одном поцелуе.  
Он прикусил его нижнюю губу и хмыкнул, когда Джек подался вперед, сжимая его бедра и проклиная его и себя заодно за настолько неудобный выбор места. Нельзя было добраться до гостиницы? Да хоть диван какой поискать, на худой конец! Будто сложно обратиться к городу…  
Но все эти мысли плавали где-то в стороне, в то время как губы, жар чужого тела, почти укусы, были здесь, совсем рядом.  
Когда Константин разорвал поцелуй, Джек, прерывисто вздохнув, откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Я должен предупредить, — сказал он, не убирая рук с бедер Джона и запуская большие пальцы под ремень его брюк, — что знания у меня чисто теоретические…  
Ответом на это был смешок.  
— Хорошо, что у меня есть опыт, ага? — спросил Константин, склоняясь к его лицу.  
Когда он поцеловал сначала в скулу, а потом, на взгляд Джека, не слишком удобно изогнувшись, принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею, то окружающий мир подернулся легкой дымкой.  
Наверняка, именно из-за этого и того, что он больше увлекся попытками расстегнуть ширинку Константина, в которую упирался вставший член, он не сразу заметил вторжение. Пусть вроде бы и сидел лицом к двери.  
Джек увидел Затанну в тот же момент, когда она уставилась на них, задумчиво крутя на пальце ключи. Глава «League Dark» уже успела снять сценический костюм и переодеться в обычные джинсы и футболку с абстрактным рисунком.  
— Джон! — как-то устало возмутилась Затанна.  
— Ась? — спросил Константин, он слегка обернулся к ней, вцепившись в плечи Джека.  
Затанна приложила ладонь к лицу.  
— Джек, я считала, что ты серьезный человек и не станешь поддаваться на провокации, — сказала она.  
— Но… — начал Джек.  
— Эй! А кто сказал, что это я кого-то провоцировал? — спросил Константин.  
Джек, все еще слегка плавающий в дымке, флегматично задумался, о смысле бытия и о том, что он творит.  
— Вон из моей гримерки, оба!!!  



	5. When we wanna recover, but we don't wanna learn

На удивление, «League Dark» или не узнали об инциденте в гримерке, или были настолько привычными к Джону и его выдающимся способностям, что даже внимания не обратили.  
— Ну, ни мы, ни Зи особой болтливостью не отличаемся, — зевнул Джон, которого Джек спросил на эту тему. — Да и вообще, Джек, хватит психовать. Можно подумать, это в первый раз, когда музыка играет в крови и делаешь то, о чем жалеешь.  
— Я не жалею, — покачал головой Джек.  
— Ну и хорошо. Значит, можем попробовать повторить, когда созреешь.  
Джек собирался ответить, что он уже давно созрел, просто организационные моменты, репетиции и хаос сжирают время. Как и города, которые сейчас вели себя крайне беспокойно. Он пытался добиться от них, в чем дело, но внятного ответа не получал, потому приходилось еще и отвлекаться то и дело на то, чтобы в мегаполисах пореже происходили прорывы газопроводов и кварталы не пытались провалиться в метро.  
Впереди был последний совместный концерт, а за ним… что же, за ним они должны были разойтись каждый своей дорогой и на том закончить.  
Две группы оказались в Нью-Йорке, и Джон что-то недовольно пробурчал о городах, в названии которых есть «нью». Что они ему сделали, Джек не понял и решил не уточнять. На удивление, в этот раз «League Dark» не стали телепортироваться, а предпочли остановиться в гостинице.  
А у Джека неожиданно выдался абсолютно свободный вечер. Кейт, внимательно посмотрела на него и сказала, что с организацией они как-нибудь сами справятся, города молчали…   
— Иди, устрой себе выходной, — посоветовал Миднайтер, когда Джек позвонил ему, — и остальные скажут тебе то же самое. Можешь даже не пытаться с ними связываться.  
— Какие выходные в нашей работе? — с улыбкой спросил Джек.  
И задумался, что, кажется, более удачного времени ему и не выпадет. Самым худшим казалось то, что им с Джоном обоим не были нужны никакие серьезные отношения между собой, а с другой стороны — они так упорно пытались убедить в этом второго и самого себя, что получалось совсем плохо.  
Джек не был уверен, правильно ли делает, но он пришел к выводу, что легче потом пожалеть, что все-таки решился, чем думать, как бы оно было.  
Он пришел в гостиницу, уточнив у своего любимого города, где можно найти Джона, постучался в указанный номер, но ответа не было, и Джек выдохнул. Он знал, что не ошибся, и знал, что постоялец номера прекрасно знает, кто пришел. «Может быть, так даже хорошо», — подумал Джек. Закончить мысль он не успел, потому что дверь открылась.  
Джон Константин стоял на пороге, и из одежды на нем было только повязанное на бедрах гостиничное полотенце.  
— Привет, — сказал он. — Мог бы и сам зайти, а не ждать, пока открою.  
— Это было бы невежливо, — покачал головой Джек. — Вижу, что тебе сейчас не до…  
— Ни черта ты не видишь. Слушай, поздно начинать меня стеснять после того, как мы почти трахнулись, — сказал Джон, — заходи давай.  
Джек скептически на него посмотрел, но в номер вошел.   
— С вещами как-то не густо, — сказал он, кивая на валяющуюся посреди номера сумку.  
— А зачем мне куча шмоток в турне? — поинтересовался Джон.  
Он взял сигареты с телевизора и закурил.  
— Тоже верно, — кивнул Джек. — М-м-м-м… ты одеваться не собираешься?  
— А зачем? — опять спросил Джон. — Мне все подходит. А тебе?  
Джек не мог ответить точно. Он вроде понимал, что вряд ли идет к нему в номер посреди ночи, чтобы выпить кофе и разойтись, но не знал, как повести разговор. В прошлый раз их прервали слишком грубо, потом не было времени или желания, или рядом все время оказывался кто-то из двух групп… а теперь Джек рассматривал татуировки на правой руке Джона и линию рун, идущую от груди к плечу. Пришла мысль: «А есть ли в них сакральный смысл или он их набил просто так?». Ну и чего Джек не ожидал, так того, что у Джона будут проколоты соски. Хотя, конечно, можно было бы предположить.   
— Побуду банальным и спрошу: «О чем думаешь?», — сказал Джон.  
— О том, что ты грозился показать мне все свои татуировки, — ответил Джек.  
— Ну это не проблема, — ухмыльнулся Джон, а потом стащил полотенце и повернулся спиной, — собственно, вот и все. В труднодоступных местах ничего нет. Нравятся?  
Джек кивнул, не сразу вспомнив, что Джон его не видит. Линия рун переходила через плечо и оканчивалась переплетающимися контурами трех треугольников на лопатке, а на правой ягодице…  
— Елочка, — прокомментировал Джек.  
— Ага, — пожал плечами Джон и обернулся через плечо, — это знак того, что нельзя напиваться до отключки в компании моей группы. А то рискуешь проснуться не только с похмельем, но и с внезапными дополнениями к образу. Повезло еще, что у Алека с фантазией не очень… ну ладно, допустим еще нежелательно обещать ему свое тело во временное пользование, а потом не отдавать, когда они с женой ребенка завести пытаются…  
— Э… хорошо, — выдавил Джек. — Но…  
— Слишком много информации, я понял.  
Ему определенно не хотелось думать о деталях касательно личной жизни Константина.  
— Ну вроде не так плохо выглядит, кстати, — добавил он.  
— Потому я сводить и не стал, — хмыкнул Джон. — Налюбовался или поближе посмотришь?  
Джек ответил:  
— Предлагаю заняться этим не стоя, а лежа.  
Это звучало еще хуже, чем в его голове, и даже захотелось, чтобы Джон его выпроводил и не пришлось сгорать от стыда. Но тот только опять ухмыльнулся и сказал:  
— Совсем уж лежать не обязательно, но на кровать можем переместиться.  
И Джек был только за.

***

Джону нравился Джек. Он старался не думать, что это из-за того, как во время соединения тот не начал ломиться напролом, а мягко взял управление… ну, ладно, он допускал, что и поэтому тоже. Но в целом причин хватало. И отчасти было жалко, что вот завтра у них последний день сотрудничества между группами.  
Джон знал, что так даже лучше: они не успеют друг другу надоесть, не успеют познакомиться слишком близко, не успеют заметить массу раздражающих мелочей, так что останутся воспоминания об увлекательных моментах и неплохом сексе. А это уже хоть что-то.  
— Джон, — позвал Джек.  
— М-м-м? — спросил тот, не оборачиваясь.  
Он сидел на краю кровати и курил, размышляя, как причудливо порой устроена жизнь.  
— Ты не думал сменить группу?  
Джон поперхнулся. Ему понадобилось кое-какое время, чтоб откашляться и потушить сигарету. Джек все это время терпеливо наблюдал за ним, полулежа на подушках. В его глазах гулял алый отблеск, и Джон не был уверен, что ему кажется.  
— Какие внезапные разговоры… особенно, если вспомнить, что мы ни на что серьезное не договаривались…  
Джек пожал плечами в ответ на его слова.  
— Я и не говорю, что серьезное в отношениях, — сказал он, — но с тобой комфортно сотрудничать. А в твоей группе, похоже, с тобой какие-то сложности… испытательный срок, опять же.  
— Ты просто меня плохо знаешь, — ответил Джон. — Спроси Затанну, насколько я хреновый командный игрок.  
— Спрошу, — сказал Джек умиротворенно. — Но мне очень нравится твоя музыка.  
Джон отвернулся, чтобы он не заметил его невеселой улыбки. Конечно, все ведь упирается в музыку, без нее он даже не интересен. И, уж точно, ему бы по доброте душевной место в группе не предложили.  
Если для Джона соединение не было основным, то для Джека, похоже, да. Ну и их дуэты, когда музыка начинала проявляться случайным образом. Вечная проблема с врожденными музыкантами, которые воспринимают ее как самое главное свойство. Не то чтобы Джон был слишком против, просто… обижало, что сначала шла она, полученная им даже не в пубертате, а потом все остальное.  
— Джон, — опять позвал Джек. — Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
— Думаю, что у тебя слишком много сил осталось, похоже, раз есть время болтать.  
Он нацепил на лицо улыбку и обернулся к Джеку. Тот ведь не имел отношения к его личным загонам и желанию быть привлекательным просто так, а не из-за одного свойства, которое он и не считал-то даром небес. А завтра они закончат с выступлениями, разъедутся, будут иногда переписываться, и все о’кей. Даже если это обидно.  
— Послушай, я меньше человек, чем ты, — хмыкнул Джек, садясь, — мне и отдыхать надо не так много, так что утомиться быстрее тебя я точно не смогу.  
— А вот и проверим, — оскалился Джон, — может быть, к утру ты изменишь свое мнение…  
— И потом Кейт открутит голову мне, тебе и Затанне. Если с этим не справится ваша менеджер.  
— Не, Ксанаду скорее живьем закопает, — ответил Джон, взял его за плечи и жестко поцеловал.  
У них впереди было несколько часов и тратить их на размышления о том, что он с самого начала не планировал и что было не нужно, он не собирался.

***

Выступление шло просто отлично. Толпа ревела и радостно встречала обращения от Затанны или Джека в перерывах между песнями. Они любили их, и от эмоций просто сносило крышу.  
Оставалась последняя песня, не считая обязательной программы «на бис». Дуэт с Джоном, который встретили настолько громогласными криками, что казалось, что все эти люди что-то знают и активно одобряют.  
«Надо будет посмотреть потом в сети, — подумал Джек, беря микрофон, — что вообще о нас пишут». Он не любил влезать в фанатский мир, потому что прекрасно знал, что видимое часто отличается от реального, но избежать этого не удавалось… мысли об обсуждениях на форумах легко ушли на задний план, уступив сосредоточенности на музыке.  
На последнем припеве Джек почувствовал, что реальность будто бы слегка «поплыла», перестала казаться настоящей. Это словно во сне понять, что это сон и внезапно стать всесильным в мире грез. Ненадолго, до тех пор, пока он не сменится или ты не проснешься.  
С Джеком подобное пару раз случалось на концертах, когда общая энергетика толпы захватывала и буквально вела за собой. Чаще — во время боя. Но сейчас он не тратил музыку, он ее получал.  
Это чувство обычно проходило через минуту, не больше. Музыка заканчивалась, и со всех сторон наваливалась реальность, состоящая из шума и слепящего яркого света. Иллюзия всесильности развеивалась, но в мире словно подкручивали настройки контрастности, и представлялось, что он способен слышать, видеть и чувствовать то, что больше никому не под силу.  
Иногда Джеку казалось, что он поет перед людьми только ради таких моментов. Мига, когда ты чувствуешь себя самым могущественным существом на планете, и сладких минут, когда ты просто ощущаешь все вокруг настолько полно, насколько это возможно.  
Джон стоял так близко, что можно было почувствовать тепло его тела. Это было так же, как много раз до этого в конце их дуэта. Припев, который они пели на два голоса, словно соперничая, но одновременно ведя одну линию. Тот самый, с которого у них по-настоящему начало что-то получаться. Джек мог повторить его нужным образом хоть посреди ночи, не сбившись. Он считал это своим талантом, а сейчас слова и вовсе перестали быть важны, смысл ускользал и был не нужен.  
В тот миг, когда Джек ощущал себя всесильным, ему показалось, что в глазах Джона он видит тот самый блеск. Видит, что Джон понимает его, чувствует нечто схожее. Что он тоже всесилен, и они вместе стоят за завесой, отделенные от прочего мира и способные на все. А потом будет еще шаг, и они выйдут в реальность. Вместе.  
Джек бы не смог ответить, кто из них был первым. Он подозревал, что оба поддались порыву одновременно, потому что это показалось настолько естественным, настолько, мать его, правильным поцеловаться, смазывая и заглушая последние слова песни, под финальный затухающий проигрыш, как не казалось ничто другое в жизни.  
Трудно было сказать, чего больше в этом поцелуе: реальной страсти или желания разделить миг нереальности, когда кажется, что энергия потрескивает внутри тебя и снаружи, рвется, сминая все на своем пути. Да и, на самом деле, Джеку не хотелось понимать происходящее. Хотелось жить им. Он вцепился в футболку Джона свободной рукой, а тот обхватил его шею, притягивая к себе. Это не был целомудренный или дружеский поцелуй, да и зачем, если они делили на двоих нечто настолько грандиозное? Общая страсть, общее желание почувствовать весь мир до конца, раз они всесильны…  
Осознание пришло секунду спустя. Именно тогда, когда реальность все же накрыла с головой, буквально погребла под собой, как слишком высокая волна. С невероятной ясностью стало понятно, что именно они сделали.  
Что тут скажешь, отличная идея: поцеловаться прямо на сцене, во время выступления, когда все собравшиеся на концерт люди могут их видеть. И фотографировать. И когда все пишется на видео. Черт.  
Джек понимал, что сейчас ему бы стоило отскочить от Джона, но он не мог, а вместо этого медленно отстранился. В глазах напротив его собственных промелькнуло сначала разочарование, а потом понимание и даже легкий испуг.  
Раздался громкий стук, а потом пошли помехи и треск: кто-то уронил микрофон. Джек не сразу понял, что этот «кто-то» — он сам.

***

— Надеюсь, ты принесла мне голову вашего Константина, — сказала Кейт, заметив Затанну.  
— Нет, — развела руками глава «League Dark», — но убедилась, что из всей этой ситуации можно сделать пиар-ход.  
— Да, это было мое первое предложение, когда мне позвонил продюсер и спросил, что за хуйня у нас происходит и что с ней делать, — кивнула Кейт, — да и ваша Ксанаду тоже только что звонила с некоторыми наметками… похоже, она привыкла решать такого рода проблемы, и у нее все подготовлено.  
— Провидица, — глубокомысленно ответила Затанна. — Она вообще ко многому готова. И слишком хорошо знает Джона.  
— Но я все равно хочу голову вашего Константина, — пожала плечами Кейт. — Можно даже без блюдечка с голубой каемочкой или подарочной ленточки.  
Затанна вздохнула и опустилась на кожаный диван.  
— Справедливости ради, мне надо попытаться защитить Джона, — она откинулась на спинку, — и напомнить, что их на сцене было двое таких. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ваш Хоксмур уже получил от своей менеджера…  
— Угу, — Кейт села рядом с ней и достала сигареты, — и еще получит, не сомневайся. Будешь?  
— Не курю, — ответила Затанна.  
— Я пыталась бросить, — сказала Кейт, щелкая зажигалкой, — но… с этими…  
Она прервалась, затягиваясь, и за нее продолжила Затанна:  
— Совершенно непрофессиональными вокалистами просто не получается.  
— Я бы выразилась не так мягко, но да. Ты дашь мне убить Константина? Я дам убить Джека.  
Затанна не успела ответить, когда в комнате появилось третье лицо.  
— Да ладно убивать, — Аса всем своим видом излучала веселье, в одной руке она держала открытую бутылку, в другой — три бокала, — главное, как трупы прятать потом!  
В отличие от Кейт с Затанной, Аса переодеться или не успела, или не хотела. Только шапочку сняла.  
— Тебя никто не звал, — сказала Затанна, но раздражение в ее голосе было заметно напускным.  
— Хорошо, что я сама пришла, — ответила Аса, занимая место с другой стороны от Затанны, — я понимаю, что шампанское мало подходит к случаю, но взяла уже первое, что под руку попалось. А там догнаться можем.  
Она снова продемонстрировала бутылку, бокалы поставила на стол и на него же положила ноги. И без того короткий подол ее платья задрался еще сильнее.  
— По поводу трупов, — деловито сказала Аса, — во-первых, сжигать нельзя. Кислота тоже отпадает, у нас тут не лаборатория и еще запах будет. Все поймут. Можно расчленить и тихонько вывезти на свалку. Можно магией телепортировать куда-то… под землю, например!  
Затанна забрала у нее бутылку и принялась разливать шампанское по бокалам.  
— Джека-то за что? — спросила Кейт, отмечая, что разговор уже ощутимо пахнет безумием. — Он адекватный… был, до встречи с Константином.  
— Джека можно просто припугнуть, — пожала плечами Аса, закидывая руки за голову, — пусть он Джона и закопает. Может, осознает, что был неправ. Так и быть, пусть на территории города закопает…  
Кейт посмотрела на Затанну и уточнила:  
— Она ведь шутит?  
— А ты думаешь, почему ничего не слышно о Нике Некро с тех пор, как мы его из группы… того? — ухмыльнулась Аса.  
— Не надо, — ответила Затанна, подавая ей и Кейт по бокалу и беря свой, — Ник еще пару раз всплывал с воплями о том, как его, бедняжку, оскорбили в лучших чувствах.  
— Зануда ты, Зи. Умеешь весь настрой сбить!  
Аса почти что залпом опустошила свой бокал и вернула его на стол. Кейт подняла брови, но никак это не прокомментировала.  
— Интересно, где Джон вообще сейчас прячется? — спросила Затанна задумчиво. — Он как испарился. Думает, наверное, что это его спасет.  
Аса привалилась к ее плечу и отметила:  
— Хорошо, что у тебя память замечательная, да?  
— Если что, ты мне забыть не дашь, — сказала Затанна.  
Кейт оглянулась и подняла с пола металлическую пепельницу, поставила ее на стол и потушила сигарету.  
— Хорошего понемножку, — сказала Кейт и поднялась.— Пойду, пообщаюсь с остальными. И узнаю у Джека, где прячется Константин.  
— Еще одна зануда, — вздохнула Аса, — а я-то надеялась дождаться, пока вы обе немного расслабитесь и предложить оргию…  
— Оргию устраивайте без меня, — сказала Кейт.  
— Когда двое — это не оргия, — авторитетно заявила Аса.  
Она убрала ноги со стола и теперь устраивалась на диване, Затанна наклонилась, чтобы налить себе еще шампанского и в ее сторону даже не смотрела.  
— Когда трое… ну в общем я не уверена в терминах, но по-моему тоже еще не оргия, — с важным видом продолжила теоретизировать Аса.  
Кейт хмыкнула.  
— Короче, вы выясняйте, а я пошла, — сказала она.

***

— Добрый вечер, Джон, — сказала Ксанаду, выходя из тени.  
Удивительно, как все ее ожерелья, браслеты и серьги не звенели на каждом шагу.  
— Да бля… — только и смог выдавить Джон. — Я надеялся, что достаточно хорошо запутал следы.  
— Не забывай, как давно я тебя знаю, — напомнила она. — Тем более, ты слишком долго стоял рядом с Жанной.  
— Ну памятник понравился, — пробурчал Джон.  
Река Гудзон катила свои воды внизу, пахло илом, ночной воздух быстро остывал после дневной жары, так что тренч он прихватил, сбегая, очень не зря. Сюда доставал свет фонарей, но Джона и Ксанаду окутывал комфортный для них обоих полумрак. Даже если бы кто-то повелся на них, то магия отвела бы глаза быстрее, чем злоумышленник о чем-то задумался бы. А умей сопротивляться он внешнему влиянию… что же, эта ночь бы у него не задалась всерьез.  
— Зря ты так повел себя на сцене, — сказала Ксанаду.  
— Ты пришла меня отчитать? — уточнил Джон, чиркая зажигалкой. — Если да, то заканчивай и пошли дальше.  
— Вообще-то, я пришла поговорить с тобой о Джеке Хоксмуре. И твоей к нему привязанности.  
Джон невесело хохотнул.  
— Ну и слова ты выбираешь, родная, — отметил он. — Привязанность… слушай, я не собираюсь бросать группу и выходить замуж, если тебя это беспокоит. Мы просто хорошо проводим время вместе… ну сорвались на сцене. Ну, бывает. Сделай из этого пиар-ход.  
Она вздохнула, и поправила темную шаль.  
— Джон, дело не в этом. Джек Хоксмур может многое означать для мира, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ваши с ним отношения как-либо повлияли на него.  
Джон покачал головой. Он ненавидел общие формулировки всем сердцем.  
— И что это, мать твою, должно означать? — спросил он.  
— Не выражайся, — ответила Ксанаду, — а означать это должно лишь то, что тебе самому стоит определиться, чего ты хочешь от Джека Хоксмура.  
— Я понимаю, что жизненные принципы не позволяют тебе сказать прямо, — Джон докурил и потушил сигарету о каменные перила перед собой. — Но давай ты хоть попытаешься, а? Что значит: «Джек важен»?  
— То, что он важен, — судя по голосу, Ксанаду была близка к тому, чтобы потерять терпение, — как ни странно, ты с ним связан, но определить влияние с точностью я не могу.  
— Но оно с большей вероятностью негативное, ага? — невесело спросил Джон.  
— Нет, — последовал ответ, — но ясно, что неведенье и неопределенность могут серьезно повлиять.  
— Круто, — буркнул Джон. — Спасибо за предупреждение.  
— Это бесполезно, — сказала Ксанаду мягко, — но я все равно скажу. Будь осторожен.  
— Я всегда осторожен, — проворчал Джон, но она уже ушла, оставив его в одиночестве смотреть на текущую воду.

***

А следующим утром в Нью-Йорк пришел хаос.


	6. Lead me out from the dark and kill my pain

У Затанны была теория. Она заключалась в том, что хаос мало того, что тяготеет к подобному, так Джона Константина и любит как-то крайне по-особенному.  
Потому что стоило им захотеть выгнать его из группы, как обязательно поблизости происходило что-то такое, где без него обойтись было можно, но лучше не надо. Как было в тот раз, о котором Аса не уставала напоминать.  
Когда Джон заявился во время подготовительной суеты, убивать его все еще хотелось, но было просто не в тему.  
— Я правильно слышал по радио о том, что хаос прямо посреди Манхэттена? —спросил этот невыносимый тип.  
Затанна оценивающе посмотрела на его грязный плащ и просто таки сияющее самодовольством лицо, и ответила:  
— Да. Поэтому руки в ноги и отправляемся на последнее совместное выступление. Постарайся не слажать, как сделал на предпоследнем.  
— Есть, мэм, — шутливо отдал честь Джон, и Затанне стоило некоторых усилий не врезать ему прямо там или хотя бы не влепить проклятье.  
Чуть позже с Музыкального Спутника пришло сообщение о том, что хаос проник почти во все крупные города на земном шаре. Это был не одномоментный прорыв, а целая скоординированная операция. Как бы дико ни звучало.  
Было решено направиться как можно ближе к источнику, а не гнать его за музыкой через весь город. К счастью, их здесь было целых две группы. Причем, далеко не самых слабых. Не таких растиражированных, как «Justice League», конечно. Но сама Затанна считала, что не нужно быть супергруппой, чтобы что-то из себя представлять.  
— Не думал, что доживу до момента, когда буду перемещаться по Нью-Йорку на пассажирском сидении седана, — проворчал Джек, когда они выезжали.  
— За руль я тебя точно не пущу, — ответил ему Миднайтер. — А о том, чтобы ты сдал на права, мы потом поговорим…  
— А, может, и меня, и тебя отнесет кто-то, кто умеет летать, а?  
Затанна не слышала дальнейшего разговора, а сама подошла к фургону, куда грузили оборудование под руководством Кейт Спенсер.  
— Я бы предпочла, чтобы все поехали подземкой, — сказала менеджер «Stormwatch» и скривилась: — но власти города искренне убеждены, что во время вторжения хаоса ее нужно запереть на случай сбоев. Можно подумать, на поверхности безопаснее.  
— Не нам выбирать, верно? — пожала плечами Затанна. — Но я бы предпочла воспользоваться магией.  
Спенсер проворчала что-то недовольное.  
— Даже способности посоветовали использовать пореже, — сказала она более членораздельно, — так что, увы.

***

До места они добрались без приключений. Ну, почти. Перевернутый фургон можно не считать, если все осталось целым, и никто не пострадал.  
Хаос материализовался где-то наполовину: подействовало то, что над Нью-Йорком все еще висела атмосфера вчерашнего концерта. Да и вообще в по-настоящему больших городах, где каждый день в каждой забегаловке кто-то пел, трудно было оставаться в обычном дематериализованном состоянии.  
Только все равно нанести серьезный удар хаосу, похожему на огромного полупрозрачного осьминога, оккупировавшему сейчас церковь на углу Второй авеню и Тридцать четвертой улицы, было сложно.  
— Думаю, никому не нужно объяснять, что от нас требуется, — сказал Джек, занимаем позиции и начинаем по сигналу от военных.  
Шен улыбнулась сама себе: она помнила времена, когда командовать лидер их группы не умел и не хотел принципиально. Нью-Йорку, по ее убеждению, сегодня повезло. Может быть, даже больше городов под защитой супергруппы «Justice League». Без Супермена и Вандер Вумэн им было сложно, а слухи о Бэтмене, маску которого теперь носил кто-то другой, слишком походили на правду.  
Сегодня они решили обойтись без соединения, и все занимали свои места, наблюдая за тем, как хаос бесчинствует у Собора Святого Вардана и размахивает полупрозрачными щупальцами.  
— Жителей близлежащих районов эвакуировали, — сказала Затанна, занимая место у микрофона. — Будем надеяться, что это не просто утешение для нас.  
Шен медитативно вздохнула.  
— Эй, Зи! Как насчет поцелуя на удачу? — поинтересовалась Аса.  
— У нас есть работа, полезешь — шарахну.  
— Но как хочешь, — заверила не обескураженная Аса.  
— А я тоже хочу поцелуй на удачу! — ухмыльнулся Константин.  
— Нацеловался уже, — ответил ему Джек и, прежде чем кто-то успел вставить еще слово, указал на выпущенные сигнальные ракеты, — пора!  
Им повезло в этот раз, что хаос отвлекался на военных и разрушение зданий. Стоило музыке политься, как над городом прокатился громогласный вой, от которого волосы на затылке поднялись дыбом, а потом, перебирая щупальцами и тащась прямо по зданиям, сминая их на своем пути, хаос устремился к музыкантам.  
Военные открыли огонь, да и Доктор с Аполлоном, незадействованные в музыке, подключились к сражению. Что происходит что-то не то, Шен поняла не сразу. Всполохи вокруг Константина и Миднайтера походили на магию или проявление музыки.

— Хаос на сцене! — выдал Брэнд перед тем, как они окружили его, и призрак утратил контроль над собственной бас-гитарой.  
Болотная Тварь начал уходить вниз с глухим ворчанием и повсюду полезли лианы, пробивающие настил под ногами. Музыка чудом не превратилась в полную какофонию, а Джек едва не сбился с ритма песни.  
Хотя концентрация уже была нарушена, но не критично.  
— Джек, попробуй связаться с городом, — выдавила Шен и взмахнула крыльями, отлетая от синтезатора, уничтоженного хаосом, принявшим облик молнии.  
Джек, по всей видимости, услышавший ее крик, принял задумчивый вид, и в этот миг очередная молния полетела в него. Но Константин, бывший ближе всего, бросил гитару, кинулся к нему и сбил его с ног.  
Его в основном и зацепило.  
Шен с легкой отстраненностью подумала, что персональную головную боль пиар-отдела должно было поджарить. Но вместо этого он улетел со сцены и покатился по земле, окруженный красно-зелеными вспышками.  
В этот момент, «осьминог» хаоса взвыл и рассеялся, вместе с молниями, окружавшими группы на сцене. Алек восстановил контроль над собственными способностями, и лианы перестали попадаться на пути и бросаться на музыкантов. Брэнд, ставший полупрозрачным, выдал:  
— Константин еще жив.  
— Джон!  
Джек отбросил микрофон и прыгнул прямо к лежащему на земле Джону. Скоро к нему присоединились и остальные.

***

Кент Нельсон пользовался занятостью, чтобы не участвовать в обсуждениях на Музыкальном Спутнике. На самом деле проблема была в том, что многие из высшего руководства просто понятия не имели, насколько все плохо.  
После гибели в конце двадцатого века трех сильнейших музыкантов мира, заменить которых было некому, вера в победу таяла все стремительнее. Не добавляло спокойствия, что где-то в их рядах были перебежчики. Удивительно, но кое-кто искренне верил в то, что хаос пощадит лояльных ему. Или, по крайней мере, даст возможность сбежать в другой мир.  
Забавно, что, к примеру, Дитя Столетия, оказалась за пределами их реальности не по собственной воле.  
Не так давно, подключив все артефакты, какие было возможно и необходимо, удалось узнать, в порядке ли она. Дженни Квант была жива, здорова и жаждала вернуться назад. Другое дело, что сообщать это широкой музыкальной общественности все еще было слишком рано. Лет через пять они будут готовы принять сложное решение и объединиться.  
А пока стоило приложить все возможные усилия к тому, чтобы запланированное шло своим чередом, и жертв от хаоса было как можно меньше. Жаль, что сами враждебные силы этого желания не разделяли.  
Кент понимал, что ему не сбежать от обсуждения чуть было не постигшей мир катастрофы, особенно на фоне сбоящей планетарной системы слежения, но он собирался перед этим поговорить еще с кое-кем и убедиться, что они понимают друг друга правильно.

***

Удобно, когда основная часть зрителей знает только твой образ. Никто в зале ожидания не обратил внимания на седого мужчину в дорогом костюме и молодую женщину в брюках и темно-зеленом худи.  
Никто в зале ожидания не опознал в этой тихо спорящей паре Доктора Фэйта и Инженер. Даже если у кого-то возникали подозрения, они разве что отмечали сходство, но не допускали, что один из крупнейших музыкальных продюсеров (по сути, глава всей сегодняшней индустрии) и популярная в узких кругах исполнительница, ушедшая полностью в «сольное плаванье», могут просто так разговаривать посреди сиднейского аэропорта.  
— Я жалею, что не рассказала всего сразу, — сказала Анжела Спика. — Если бы Джек и остальные узнали…  
— Они бы попытались вернуть Дженни Квант в тот же миг, — перебил ее Кент Нельсон, — и это бы убило Джека Хоксмура, а так же тысячи людей по всему миру, ваших друзей и, вероятнее всего, не помогло бы. Вы это знаете, Анжела. Знаете ничуть не хуже меня.  
— Может, убило бы, а, может, и нет, — упрямо мотнула головой Энжи.  
Она понимала, что спорит больше для себя. Когда они все искали способ вернуть десятилетнюю Дженни назад в их мир, обнаружился один безумный способ. Джек мог собирать силы и эмоции отдельных людей, нет, ему были доступны целые города. Именно потому хаос первым делом перекрывал ему доступ к ним, потому что сил Бога Городов хватило бы на то, чтобы запереть мир изнутри. А еще на то, чтобы открыть путь в него, например, для кого-то, оказавшегося вовне. Только загвоздка была в том, что это бы разрушило десяток городов и, скорее всего, убило бы Джека. И с его смертью, не поддерживаемые ничем, новые замки на границах мира рассыпались бы в прах.  
Стоило Энжи обнаружить это, как с ней связался Кент Нельсон и настоятельно попросил молчать. Он доказывал, что есть способ сделать все лучше.  
— Если мы подождем десять или пятнадцать лет, когда Дитя Столетия окончательно войдет в силу и научится управлять ею, то шанс будет выше. Она сможет удержать защиту мира, — сказал он. — Тогда сопутствующий ущерб будет меньше.  
— А как насчет Джека? — спросила Энжи. — Или он — тоже сопутствующий ущерб?  
— Трудно судить о способностях Бога Городов.  
Кент Нельсон был уверен, что переубедил ее, когда «Authority» не сделали попытки вернуть Дженни, а сама Энжи ушла из группы. На самом деле, она решила рассказать о том, что отыскала. Выбрала при этом не рвущих и мечущих Миднайтера с Аполлоном и не Джека, который был готов прыгнуть в жерло вулкана.  
Правда, ей тогда казалось, что разницы никакой не будет, с кем она заговорит. Все равно они должны были бы пойти спасать Дженни. Как всегда, когда кто-то из них оказывался под ударом.  
— Думаю, что имеет смысл послушаться совета Нельсона, — сказала Шен.  
Йерун задумчиво кивнул. Они были в его захламленной квартире, где благоухало такой дикой смесью запахов, что Энжи не была уверена, что не начала бы чихать и задыхаться, будь она простым человеком.  
— Вы понимаете, что предлагаете соврать родителям, потерявшим дочь? — уточнила Энжи.  
— Ты сама не пошла к Миднайтеру с Аполлоном, потому что не была уверена, могут ли они мыслить здраво, — напомнил ей Йерун.  
— А еще я не хочу излишней жертвенности Джека, — добавила Шен, а потом пристально посмотрела на Энжи, — и ты тоже не хочешь, верно? Не хочешь, чтобы он убил себя, пытаясь прыгнуть выше своей головы до самых звезд.  
В тот день Энжи чувствовала, что земля уходит из-под ног. Казалось, что это страшный сон, от которого она все никак не может проснуться.  
— Так вы предлагаете просто оставить все как есть? — спросила она. — Врать Джеку? Ждать, что все решится волшебным образом?!  
— Нет, — сказал Йерун. — Но, если у нас появятся шансы за десять лет, хрен с ним. Подождем десять лет.  
— Но сколько людей могут умереть за десять лет! Что с Дженни случится за десять лет?! — Энжи просто не верила, что это происходит.  
Шен повела крыльями и случайно столкнула со шкафа вазу с засохшими цветами.  
— Мир умирает, — сказала она, — хаос с каждым годом все сильнее, все хитрее, а большего числа музыкантов не рождается. Нас все так же несколько человек на десять тысяч.  
— Мы все и так мертвы, — добавил Йерун серьезно, — вся планета готовится к гибели. Не завтра. Не через год. Но через сотню-другую — точно.  
Энжи сглотнула.  
— То есть, — начала она, — вы хотите сказать, что если у нас есть шанс сделать один выстрел…  
— Лучше делать его наверняка, — закончила Шен. — Да. Именно об этом мы и говорим.  
— Пойми, — добавил Йерун, — мы все любим Дженни, мы все боимся за нее, но ты сама знаешь, что хаос преследовал ее с самого появления на свет. Может… так будет лучше.  
Энжи тогда чуть не перевернула стол, но ей удалось спросить относительно-спокойным тоном:  
— Расти без родителей, хочешь сказать? Родителей, которым мы будем лгать день за днем?  
— Может быть, нет, — пожала плечами Шен, — Миднайтер и Аполлон рано или поздно поймут нашу правоту. Не сейчас, а когда будет на то правильное время.  
В тот вечер Энжи ушла прочь. Рассталась с группой, не зная, как сможет смотреть в глаза людям, которым приходится лгать и людям, которые требуют от нее лжи. Улетела на другой континент и решила приложить все усилия, чтобы не сойти с ума от чувства вины.  
Потому что самым худшим в тот момент было знание. Знание, что Шен и Йерун правы. И Фэйт прав. Если цена существования их мира в предательстве… надо расставить приоритеты.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — сказала Энжи, отвлекаясь от воспоминаний, — я ничего не скажу Джеку. Я просто отправляюсь к нему, потому что он до сих пор мой близкий друг.  
— Возможно, вам стоит вернуться к «Stormwatch», — заметил Нельсон мягко, — чтобы у Джека Хоксмура была дополнительная защита.  
— Если я это и сделаю, то вовсе не потому, что вы мне это сказали, — почти рявкнула Энжи.  
Несколько человек оглянулись на них, но быстро утратили интерес.  
— Вы можете злиться на меня, Анжела, — пожал плечами Нельсон, — но знаете, что я прав.  
— Идите нахрен, — посоветовала Энжи.  
Объявили посадку на ее рейс, и она воспользовалась этим, чтобы повернуться спиной к Кенту Нельсону и устремиться прочь.  
Ее ждал Нью-Йорк и Джек, который чуть было не убился сам, даже не подозревая, как тогда сломал бы все огромные планы на него и его способности.  
Вот смешно бы было.

***

Сейчас Джек предпочитал входить в квартиру через дверь, а не просто появляться посреди нее. Не то чтобы они говорили об этом, но это казалось… неприличным.  
Сегодня он ходил общаться с Энжи, прилетевшей из Сиднея сразу после событий на Манхэттене. Они посидели в кафе, поговорили на какие-то отвлеченные темы.  
— Ты уверен, что в порядке? — спросила Энжи в сотый, наверное, раз с тех пор, как он встретил ее в аэропорту.  
— Не я попал под основной удар, — ответил Джек. — Но спасибо, что волнуешься.  
Потом они немного погуляли, а после этого Джек направился домой. Он знал от Нью-Йорка, что Джон не выходил сегодня и знал, что тот сидит на кухне и курит, не озаботившись даже включить вытяжку.  
Но злиться из-за того, что дома пахло дымом, Джек тоже считал неприличным. После всего — вообще любые претензии казались неуместными. Джон выжил чудом. Тело пострадало не настолько сильно, чтобы целительство и современная медицина не могли бы исправить максимум за несколько месяцев, а вот с внутренним было сложнее. Связи в составляющих души Джона разладились; из того, что понял Джек, получилась мешанина между тем, что отвечало за тело и тем, что отвечало за связь с миром духов. Джон каким-то чудом уцепился за бренное тело, дальше эти связи стабилизировали так быстро, как могли прямо на месте.  
— Не уверена, что он скажет нам «спасибо», — заявила Затанна после того, как они убрали засыпавшие Джона камни.  
— Скажет, — ответила ей Шен, — все исправится рано или поздно.  
Джек не понял, к чему эти слова, главное ведь то, что Джон жив, с остальным можно разобраться. Загадочность «League Dark» нервировала, Шен сказала, что не хочет давать прогнозов.  
Доктор Фэйт смог добраться к ним только к концу дня: проверял, не осталось ли отголосков хаоса в Нью-Йорке, но больше для проформы, потому что здесь все было спокойно, и о массовых смертях никто не сообщал. В некоторых других городах группы не справились до конца, хаос начал разрастаться. К счастью, на этот раз мир отстоять удалось.  
И тогда-то Джек услышал то, во что страшно было верить. Джон потерял свою музыку.  
Она могла восстановиться, как заверяли его целители, но никто не был уверен целиком и полностью. Такое случалось, хотя, конечно, музыканты чаще гибли в стычках с хаосом. Порой они истощались, растратив музыку, что больше походило на случай Джона. После этого редко кому удавалось вернуться к нормальной жизни.  
— Он не потерял ее, — говорила Затанна, — просто… не может достать.  
По мнению Джека, это было еще хуже.  
На удивление, стоило Джону очнуться и узнать о своем состоянии, как он потребовал сигарету, кофе и «свалить нахрен из палаты или сделать лица попроще, а то прям как на похоронах». Аса тогда сказала, что на его-то похоронах все будут пить, радоваться и танцевать до упаду.  
Но никто не знал даже, как вести себя с Джоном.  
Джек чувствовал себя виноватым, ведь именно на него и был направлен удар в тот самый момент, когда хаос атаковал. Ему тоже досталось: связь с городами слегка барахлила, но это была не такая большая проблема. Попади хаос только по нему, последствия были бы серьезнее.  
— В этом нет ничего такого уж необычного, — ухмылялся Джон, когда его через сутки согласились выписать под честное слово Джека присмотреть за ним, — музыка сбоит у многих, а мне ее не выжгло. Я все тот же, что и раньше.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Джек.  
Джон выжил, пусть и не такой, как раньше, пусть и отрицающий именно это всеми силами, это самое главное… но предложение пожить у Джека, пока не придет в себя, он принял так быстро, что это с головой выдавало все его «спокойствие».  
Так что теперь Джон обитал в его квартире, ел его еду, пользовался его компьютером и интернетом, курил на его кухне… и спал на диване. Организм восстановился быстро, спасибо магии и технологии, хотя врачи с целителями в один голос советовали не напрягаться.  
Ни Джек, ни Джон не начинали разговора об отношениях. Это казалось совершенно неуместным и просто неправильным. Хотя Джек понимал, что его причины вряд ли совпадают с причинами Джона, но не собирался давить.  
На кухне, как ни странно, плотной завесы дыма не было, видимо, в процессе заполнения пепельницы окурками делались перерывы на проветривание.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Джек, опираясь о столешницу.  
Джон сидел на высоком стуле, одетый в джинсы и одну из старых футболок Джека, еще с логотипом «Authority».  
— Хоксмур, твоя, блядь, забота меня и умиляет, и раздражает, — проворчал Джон. — Мне грозит сдохнуть разве что от скуки. Я сегодня посмотрел телевизор, побродил по парку, нашел один приличный бар поблизости и три неприличных. Но все вокруг будто мешком по голове треснутые. Можно подумать, здесь хаос никогда не пролезал. Почти полторы недели же прошло…  
Джек вздохнул и заглянул в холодильник, где печально стояло полбутылки пива.  
— А сходить в магазин за едой, как я просил, ты так и не удосужился…  
— Я не нанимался тебе в домашнюю прислугу, — ощетинился Джон.  
Чувство вины чувством вины, но Джек все равно вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Серьезно? — уточнил он.  
— Ладно, мне надо было сходить в магазин, — проворчал Джон. — Но не сложилось.  
Джек сел рядом с ним и глубоко вздохнул. Что тут сделаешь, если в быту Джон совершенно бесполезен?  
— Не представляю, что ты переживаешь сейчас, — покачал головой Джек, а потом добавил, понимая, что легко может нарваться: — Ты очень хорошо держишься, по-моему.  
Джон выдохнул дым и хмыкнул.  
— Скажи-ка мне, Хоксмур, — начал он, и Джек сразу напрягся, — как давно с тобой музыка?  
Джек подпер ладонью подбородок и задумался. Вопрос, конечно, очень личный, в любом другом случае, он бы отказался отвечать без объяснения причин. Как и большинство остальных с этим даром, но тут случай был иным.  
— С тех пор, как я себя помню, — ответил Джек, — она помогала мне пройти через все, что произошло. И помогала понять города. Не знаю, выжил бы я, не будь во мне музыки…  
Он неуверенно посмотрел на Джона, который все так же спокойно курил, будто они ни о чем таком и не разговаривали.  
— У меня музыка лет с двадцати, — сказал он медленно, — нет, вру, даже попозже. Я сначала стал играть в группе, а только потом она ко мне пришла.  
В ответ на это Джек посмотрел на него с недоверием, и Джон криво усмехнулся.  
— Бывает и такое, — он пожал плечами, — причем чаще, чем ты думаешь. Бывает, что музыка есть у кого-то одного на всю группу, а бывает, что даже ни у кого нет. Конечно, такие ребята и девчонки никуда не выбиваются и с хаосом не борются, они играют просто для себя. Очень круто, как мне кажется. Когда это, просто… знаешь… веселье, а не гребаный долг по спасению мира.  
Джек даже слегка вздрогнул от тона Джона. К последним словам он звучал так, будто сейчас на пол полетит пепельница, а следом за ней стул. И, вероятно, ближайшая стена. Но нет. Как ни странно, все обошлось. Джон просто яростно затушил сигарету и продолжил спокойным тоном:  
— Ну, в общем, музыка никогда не была определяющей частью моей личности. Потому сейчас со мной все в порядке. Обидно — да. Смертельно — нет. Хотя я бы от магии скорее отказался, если честно. Но мне никто не предлагал.  
— Но… — начала Джек, а потом пожал плечами. — Как скажешь.  
— Ну и чудненько, — проворчал Джон. — А теперь я предлагаю нам или пойти купить жратвы, или в ресторан.  
— И я буду за тебя платить? — уточнил Джек с улыбкой.  
— Конечно! Я пока что в бессрочном неоплачиваемом отпуске, знаешь ли. Хотя могу пообщаться с местными букмекерами или в казино завалиться, меня еще не знают и в черный список не добавили. Но тебе что, денег на меня жалко?  
Джек хмыкнул.  
— Не жалко, — сказал он. — Собирайся.  



	7. Are your lessons done?

Кейт позвонила Джеку, когда он вышел из подземного перехода и направился в сторону студии. Связь с Нью-Йорком сегодня барахлила особенно сильно, и он решил пройтись немного пешком.  
— Привет, в чем дело? — спросил Джек, заметив, что умудрился пропустить уже два звонка.  
— Слушай, намекни что ли своему бойфренду, что нам очень его жалко, но пора бы прекратить саботировать работу.  
Джек остановился и отступил чуть в сторону, чтобы не мешать торопящейся куда-то женщине с объемной сумкой.  
— Бойфренду? — спросил он осторожно. — Это кому?  
— Джону Константину, — почти рявкнула Кейт, — или ты еще кого-то успел завести?  
Тут Джек тяжело вздохнул и ответил:  
— Ну, во-первых, он не мой…  
— Да плевать мне, — перебила его Кейт, — твой, не твой, общего пользования или сам по себе, просто сделай так, чтобы мне перестали звонить и рассказывать, как он бродит по служебным помещениям и задает странные вопросы. Раз уж он у тебя живет, то отвечай за него, что ли.  
Положив трубку, Джек тяжело вздохнул и продолжил свой путь. С одной стороны, он радовался тому, что Джон чаще и активнее выходил из квартиры, а с другой — он как-то подозрительно пропадал в последнее время то на целый день, то на всю ночь и возвращался потом в не самом приятном состоянии.  
Когда он пришел и спросил про Джона, ему указали точное направление. Константин обнаружился сидящим за барабанной установкой, он задумчиво рассматривал тарелки и постукивал пальцем по верхней губе.  
— Решил переквалифицироваться? — спросил Джек, прежде чем успел подумать, о чем говорит. — Как музыка вернется?  
Но Джон не слишком расстроился.  
— А? — он поднял голову. — Нет. Хотя идея… не, плохая идея.  
Джон поднялся и прихватил с пюпитра, который зачем-то стоял тут же, треугольник, вместе с металлической палочкой. А потом подошел ближе и замер, хмурясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. Джек обратил внимание на то, что зрачки у него, несмотря на не слишком яркое освещение, больше похожи на точки. Лицо покраснело, кожа блестела от пота, хотя жара в Нью-Йорке спала, а в зале и вовсе было прохладно.  
— Джон, скажи, я хочу знать, зачем тебе треугольник? — спросил Джек мягко.  
Константин рассмеялся.  
— Я могу придумать ему несколько нестандартных применений, но не уверен, что это будет безопасно.  
Джек закрыл глаза и посчитал до десяти, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Джона. Тот криво улыбался, двигался слегка заторможенно и тряс злополучным треугольником так, будто это был денежный амулет, которым он уже успел приманить к себе как минимум пару сотен.  
— Мне нужно спросить, — начал Джек.  
— Ну так… спрашивай, — пожал плечами Джон и ударил по треугольнику палочкой, поэтому следующие слова потонули в звоне, — я не против. Кажется. А против чего я должен быть?  
— Что с тобой происходит?  
Джон опять занес «гвоздь», но Джек понял, что его нервы этого просто не выдержат и, шагнув вперед, перехватил его руку.  
— Ты почему такой… невеселый? — спросил Джон. — Я слышал, что ты ездил к Энжи. Ты решил, что я сплю. Я не спал. Она для тебя важна, да?  
— А ты что-то принял? — спросил Джек.  
— Ну… предположим… — Джон опять ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Не психуй. Ничего серьезного… да и я привычный. А в больнице знаешь, дают всякое. Я пришел и…  
— Так, пошли домой, — сказал Джек, отпуская Джона.  
Тот мигом закинул руку с палочкой ему на плечо и потряс треугольником.  
— Нас с тобой соединила сука-музыка! — поделился он с Джеком.

Тот вздохнул и прикинул, кому может позвонить, если Джону внезапно станет плохо.

***

Джону было немного стыдно. Самую малость. Например, из-за того, что он по дороге в квартиру рассказывал все, что успел узнать об Анжеле из интернета и о том, какие они с Джеком охуенная пара. Инженер и Бог Городов. Просто так на обложку и ставь, особенно если она вся такая блестящая и в металле, а Джек такой весь голый и в металлических вставках. И шрамах. Ну, ладно, может не все одобрят, но можно ведь часть Джека ценником закрыть от особо чувствительных натур...  
Одно радовало: большая часть всей этой вдохновенной речи потерялась в процессе путешествия от мозга до рта. А в квартире Джон все-таки отрубился.  
Какое-то время назад он понял, что Джек уходит не только на репетиции или по делам, а встречается со своей бывшей… ну или чем-то, что наиболее походило на понятие «бывшая». Они с Энжи, насколько можно было судить, никогда и нигде об отношениях не заявляли, но и об их отсутствии не говорили. Фанаты сейчас разделились на два враждующих лагеря: одни считали, что Джеку надо быть с ней, другие, что с Джоном. Из интернета можно было узнать много нового о себе и о своей личной жизни.  
Именно благодаря интернету же он выяснил, что Анжела в Нью-Йорке почти с самого боя в Махэттене, и даже видел пару фотографий, где ловили ее в компании Джека.  
Предсказуемо, конечно, но все равно слегка обидно. В первую очередь из-за того, что Хоксмур молчал. Молчал о том, что Энжи в городе, и он каждый раз уезжает именно к ней. Он на самом деле разговаривал по телефону именно тогда, когда думал, что Джон спит. Берег, видать, мать его, чувства. От этого хотелось выть… ну или обдолбаться. Потому что это раздражает, когда тебя считают настолько эмоционально-незрелым, будто ты нормально не отреагируешь, когда узнаешь, что в вашем «ничего между нами нет» на самом деле ничего нет.  
Наутро, после того, как Джон пришел в себя, ну, или, судя по часам — днем, он меньше всего ожидал увидеть Джека дома.  
Тот подкараулил его на кухне и всем видом, от босых пяток и до черноволосой макушки, излучал недоумение пополам с недовольством.  
— Думал, что ты уже уехал на встречу со своей Энжи, — буркнул Джон по дороге к холодильнику.  
— Я примерно понял, что дело именно в ней, — вздохнул Джек. — Как мне объяснить, что тебе не нужно ревновать к Энжи, а?  
Джон хохотнул и привалился спиной к белой прохладной дверце.  
— А смысл? — спросил он. — Я не ревную, Хоксмур, я считаю, что вы отличная пара, тем более у вас обоих сейчас есть музыка…  
Джек покачал головой.  
— Причем тут музыка вообще?  
И самым неприятным было именно то, что он в самом деле не понимал. Не понимал, сколько вещей делает из жалости или потому что ему казалось, что так правильно. Джон знал, что зря принял предложение пожить здесь, но тогда, в больнице, идея казалась хорошей. Казалось даже, что он не совсем безразличен Джеку, да и хотелось выбраться из палаты.  
— Мы же уже выяснили, что музыка для тебя определяющая, — вслух сказал Джон. — Повторяю, что со мной все в порядке. Насколько вообще может быть. Ну не могу я пока что работать, переживу. Не надо только изображать, что принял меня из каких-то личных побуждений, а не просто потому, что считаешь себя хорошим парнем.  
Джек выглядел… удивленным. Ну конечно, вряд ли он думал обо всем именно в таком ключе.  
— Ладно, — Джон пожал плечами, — мне не привыкать к тому, что я другим безразличен. Себе-то главное не ври.  
—Я не вру, — ответил Джек. — Хватит додумывать за меня! Я прекрасно знаю, что я чувствую и…  
Джон фыркнул. Разговор не складывался, но он и не думал, что все получится объяснить. Да и не планировал.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал миролюбиво, — повторяю, что мне все равно, что у тебя с Энжи, желаю вам всяческих успехов и вообще скоро перестану тебе надоедать своим присутствием.  
Джек пытался еще что-то сказать, но Джон отмахнулся.  
— Я пойду погуляю, — сказал он, — телефон, как ты вечно настаиваешь, возьму с собой. Но, честно, пока под забором подыхать я не собираюсь.

***

— …И, представляешь, он сам мне вот такое выдает! — закончил Джек.  
— Любопытно, — ответила Энжи, покачивая ногой.  
Они сидели на скамейке в парке. Мимо них проходили родители с колясками, редкие в середине дня собачники, просто прогуливающиеся люди. В Нью-Йорке, как и на всем Восточном Побережье, все еще было жарко, но асфальт уже не плавился. Кое-кто списывал погоду на глобальное потепление, другие — на хаос, остальные же просто радовались возможности ходить по городу без риска получить тепловой удар.  
Энжи и Джек могли не слишком обращать внимание на такие мелочи, но старались несильно выделяться среди по-летнему одетых людей. Хотя, конечно, заботой Бога Городов, Нью-Йорк вполне мог скрыть их обоих от любопытных глаз, даже если бы они нарядились в меховые шубы и надели на ноги лыжи.  
— И я даже не удивлен, что никто особо не интересуется, как он себя чувствует, — вздохнул Джек, потирая, как всегда, когда он волновался, бровь рядом со штангой.  
— А ты не спрашивал, может, Константин сам попросил своих друзей ему не звонить? — уточнила Энжи.  
Джек задумался.  
— Ну… возможно, — вздохнул он. — Очень похоже на Джона. Извини, я, наверное, надоел тем, что все время говорю про него.  
— Есть немного, — согласилась Энжи, — мне одно непонятно, ты сам почему ему позволяешь так себя вести? Он у тебя живет, ты его полностью обеспечиваешь, и ты ему что-то еще должен, так получается?  
Джек почесал в затылке и задумчиво посмотрел куда-то в ветки дерева над ними.  
— Джон меня спас, — сказал он. — И, может быть, не только меня. При этом сам пострадал, и мне кажется, что я ему правда должен. Что бы он там ни говорил.  
Энжи тяжело вздохнула. Она понятия не имела, как переубедить Джека с его упрямством и принципами в том, что, если человек говорит, что ему ничего не должны — ему на самом деле ничего не должны.  
— Ты ему из себя веревки вить позволяешь, это-то ты хоть понимаешь или нет?  
Джек развел руками.  
— Энж, пойми, Джону сложно. Он не может дотянуться до музыки и, что бы он там ни говорил, он же сам себя в этом убеждает.  
— Но вести себя поадекватнее твой Константин тоже мог бы!  
— Энжи! Он просто волнуется, и ему кажется, что мое отношение к нему как-то поменялось…  
«Да, конечно, поэтому ему можно хоть взорвать твою квартиру и все нормально, — с раздражением подумала Энжи, — он же очень сильно волнуется».  
— А твое отношение не поменялось? — спросила она вслух.  
Джек помрачнел и ответил:  
— Вот в том и дело. Я не знаю, как мне на него реагировать и как себя вести.  
— Хорошо, давай сделаем так: ты дашь мне телефон Константина, я сама с ним поговорю и гляну, на что все это похоже. Идет?  
Энжи едва не отрастила на руке фотоаппарат, чтобы запечатлеть лицо Джека в этот момент. Уж больно к нему какая-нибудь надпись просилась. Может, даже похабная.  
— Мне кажется, что это плохая идея…  
— Я не собираюсь закатывать ему сцен, — сказала Энжи. — И если откажется встречаться и общаться — настаивать не стану. Но просто пока выходит, что у меня нет всей картины, у Константина нет всей картины, а ты сам воспринимаешь все со своей точки зрения. Давай попытаемся избавиться от лишней... энтропии.  
— Мне надо подумать, — вздохнул Джек.

***

Номер Джек Энжи все-таки дал.  
Константин, когда она ему позвонила, поднял трубку далеко не сразу и первым делом подозрительно спросил, кто это и чего хочет. Услышав имя Энжи, он какое-то время молчал, а потом спросил:  
— Ты собираешься со мной поговорить, верно?  
— Было бы неплохо, — ответила она. — Если ты сам, конечно, не против.  
— Не против.  
Они договорились встретиться на нейтральной территории и пообщаться. Энжи не была уверена, как пойдет разговор. Она не ждала шумных разборок в духе реалити-шоу, но биться об заклад не стала бы. Тем более что характер Константина ей удалось пока что узнать только со слов Джека и благодаря сплетням в таблоидах. А ни то, ни другое не казалось ей надежными источниками информации.  
Когда оказалось, что в кафе она пришла первой, то Энжи в красках представила, как Константин не является вовсе, но решила, что будет невелика потеря. Сегодня Нью-Йорк решил, что солнечной погоды понемножку, над городом сгустились тучи, и заметно похолодало.  
Энжи, вопреки всем своим мыслям, не успела даже заказать кофе, когда Джон Константин почти свалился на стул напротив нее.  
— О… — сказала Энжи, созерцая его.  
На секунду ей стало интересно, как они смотрятся со стороны: растрепанный мужчина в мятой рубашке и заношенных брюках и женщина, чьи бриджи с блузкой явно аккуратнее и чище. Когда они вдвоем за одним столиком в кафе, то похожи ли на пару? Или на друзей, один из которых на мели?  
— Привет, — сказал Константин несколько напряженно. — Или ты не Анжела Спика, а просто очень на нее похожа?  
— Нет, это я, — кивнула Энжи. — Рада встретиться лично.  
— Да… точно… И я.  
Особой радости он при этом не излучал. В большей степени настороженность, которую даже не трудился скрыть.  
Они сделали заказы: Энжи взяла кофе, Константин — черный чай.  
— Подтверждаешь стереотипы об англичанах и их отношениях с чаем? — подняла бровь Энжи.  
— Нет, просто пятая чашка кофе за день была бы явно лишней.  
— А…  
Они еще посидели молча. Энжи не была уверена, о чем вообще в таких случаях нужно говорить. Нигде, насколько она знала, не существовала сборника советов на тот случай, если беседуешь с музыкантом, которого у себя поселил твой бывший «немного больше, чем друг» и этот самый музыкант спас тому жизнь, но теперь ведет себя просто странно и, вполне вероятно, из-за ревности. Или из-за каких-то собственных откормленных тараканов, потому что он сам упорно утверждал, что никаких серьезных отношений никогда не хотел.  
Им принесли заказ, а Энжи еще обдумывала, с чего начать разговор.  
— Слушай, понимаю, что я тебе не нравлюсь просто по умолчанию… — начал Константин, но, по всей видимости, что-то в ее лице было не так, что он нахмурился и спросил: — Что такое?  
Она вздохнула и поинтересовалась в ответ:  
— А с чего ты взял, что чем-то мне не нравишься?  
Константин уставился в свою чашку с чаем и придвинул к себе пепельницу.  
— Не знаю… Как-то у меня создалось ощущение, что ты бы и видеть меня не хотела, если бы не Хоксмур. Ну и заодно, это логично, не находишь?  
— Не нахожу, — пожала плечами Энжи. — Честно, я тебя не знаю и ты мне безразличен, но ты небезразличен Джеку, так что у меня есть некоторая заинтересованность. Так немного понятнее, что собственно между нами или нет?  
— Да куда уж понятнее? — буркнул Константин.  
Он закурил, задумчиво глядя в чашку с чаем, а Энжи подавила в зародыше чувство вины. Она еще не успела сделать или сказать ничего такого, из-за чего бы ее стоило ощущать. Просто выразила свою позицию.  
— Давай так попробуем, — опять заговорил Константин. — Что именно тебя во мне не устраивает?  
— Я тебя не знаю, — повторила Энжи терпеливо, — но по большому счету меня не устраивает то, что Джек из-за тебя по потолку ходит. Пока что не буквально. Только пока что.  
Константин фыркнул.  
— Ну… знаешь, я тут спас Хоксмура, как бы.  
— Я в курсе, — кивнула Энжи, — а ты в курсе, что у Джека проблемы в его связи с городами? Но мне он только и говорит о том, как плохо тебе, Константин.  
Если она и допускала, что его проймет, то глубоко ошибалась. Константин фыркнул.  
— Кстати, думаю, ты можешь называть меня просто «Джон», раз мы одного парня делим. Это вроде как нас сближает или типа того, — заявил он с ухмылкой.  
Энжи поморщилась.  
— Не перегибай палку, — посоветовала она. — Но меня можешь называть по имени, если что. Ты знаешь, как Джек за тебя волнуется?  
Константин кивнул и потушил сигарету, а потом достал еще одну.  
— Он волнуется, потому что я потерял музыку. Он чувствует себя виноватым, но я его, как личность, а не объект для чувства вины, без музыки не интересую вот никак, — развел руками Константин. — А у тебя есть музыка. По-моему тут все ясно.  
Энжи почувствовала острое желание или самой удариться головой об стол или проделать то же самое с ним.  
— Для ревности ты выбрал самый идиотский повод из всех возможных, — сказала она.  
— Какая ревность? Я просто перечисляю факты… — он начал загибать пальцы. — Раз, для Хоксмура основное — это музыка. Два — я спас ему жизнь, и он чувствует себя обязанным. Три — кто-то без музыки его не интересует, если нет дополнительных факторов. Итого, я его только из-за чувства вины и интересую.  
— Константин, — выдохнула Энжи, и он хмуро уставился на нее.  
— Чего?  
— Хватит устраивать сцены. Что мне, что Джеку. Только не говори мне, будто бы не понимаешь, как ездишь на шее у его чувства признательности. И вины из-за способности, которая для него важнее, чем для тебя.  
Константин рассеянно посмотрел за окно и уронил пепел мимо пепельницы.  
— Я не устраиваю сцен, — сказал он, опять затягиваясь.  
— Правда? — уточнила Энжи. — Значит и не устраивай дальше, а то у меня как-то со стороны ощущение, что ты Джеку проимел весь мозг, а он сам, повторяю, сам пострадал от того случая в Манхэттене. Ему бы своей связью с городами заняться, а не с тобой таскаться. Но нет…  
— Ну и ты сама признаешь, что музыка для него важна… — начал Константин.  
Ручка кофейной чашки в пальцах Энжи раскрошилась. Это произвело некоторый эффект. По крайней мере, ее невыносимый собеседник заткнулся.  
— Послушай сюда, Константин, — тихо и спокойно заговорила Энжи, отодвинув чашку. — Не в курсе, говорили ли вы с Джеком, но скажу я: музыку он получил рано и, конечно, она для него важна. Но он вовсе не из тех, кто считает ее прямо единственной определяющей чертой, иначе бы ты вылетел от него сразу, как только начал возникать.  
— Можно мне слово вставить? — хмуро спросил Константин.  
— Нет, — отрезала Энжи. — Потому что что-то мне подсказывает, что ты и сам все это прекрасно осознаешь, просто делаешь вид, что нет. Или хочешь, чтобы Джек принялся говорить с тобой по поводу меня, оправдываться, я не знаю, что еще тлеет в твоей голове.  
Он скривился и выпил чаю.  
— Да ничего не тлеет, — пробурчал Константин, — просто. Не знаю. Может, я правда где-то перестарался и слишком сильно давил.  
— Где-то, — насмешливо ответила Энжи, — о, да.  
— Мне, что, пойти извиняться перед ним? — уточнил Константин. — Так он это себе еще в вину впишет. Совсем хорошо будет. Или мне с ним переспать?  
Энжи натянуто улыбнулась.  
— У тебя, я посмотрю, сразу возникает своеобразный способ решения проблемы, — сказала она, чувствуя, что раздражение понемногу отпускает, хотя Константина до сих пор хотелось лицом об стол приложить.  
А он тем временем отставил чашку и задумчиво курил.  
— Ну… секс многое решает, — многозначительно усмехнулся Константин, — по своему опыту знаю.  
— Не уверена, что хочу знать подробности вашего с Джеком секса, — подняла руку Энжи.  
— О… так значит ты меня хочешь пришибить за то, что я с твоим парнем спал, так что ли? — огрызнулся Константин.  
Ладно… Энжи поторопилась с мыслью о том, что не хочет его ударить. Только им бы это не помогло, пусть и было бы просто приятно.  
— Джек мне не «парень», — сказала она со всем возможным спокойствием, — и никогда им не был. Могу повторить еще десять раз, если это поможет тебе понять.  
Константин скривился.  
— Ну да, ну да. И ты его не ревнуешь.  
— Господи, — Энжи закрыла лицо ладонью, — мне начинает казаться, что мы пошли уже по третьему кругу. Нет, я не ревную Джека. Но, видимо, ты ревнуешь.  
— Я? — он хохотнул. — Ну уж нет.  
— Тогда о чем мы вообще тут разговариваем? — уточнила Энжи. — Если я не объявляю права на Джека, ты не объявляешь права на Джека, то о чем разговор?  
Под ее изучающим взглядом, Константин все-таки отвел глаза и пробурчал:  
— Это ты хотела со мной поговорить, а не я с тобой.  
Энжи глубоко вздохнула и попробовала представить себя на месте Константина. Получалось не слишком хорошо, но, допустим, она бы потеряла музыку, чувствовала себя слегка не в своей тарелке, и считала что кто-то, кто для нее важен… пусть даже Джек, проводит много времени с другим человеком. Особо ничего хорошего в голову не приходило.  
— Ладно, — сказала она вслух, — если ты все сводишь к сексу, давай попробуем поговорить об этом.  
— О… так тебя пробрало, — расплылся в улыбке Константин.  
— Джон.  
— Ладно-ладно. Сейчас мы с Хоксмуром не спим, довольна?  
Это Энжи и так знала, но говорить не стала, а спросила вместо этого:  
— Почему, как ты думаешь?  
— Потому что сначала меня только выписали, а потом Хоксмур принялся с меня пылинки из-за музыки сдувать. Да и я не хочу, чтобы он спал со мной только из жалости.  
— Так, уже интересно, — кивнула Энжи, — а когда ты посчитаешь секс с Джеком не «из жалости»?  
Константин добавил в пепельницу еще один окурок и достал следующую сигарету. Энжи стало любопытно, сколько в день он вообще курит.  
— А это твое дело, родная? — поинтересовался Константин.  
— Как выясняется, все-таки — мое, — вздохнула Энжи, — мне же надо как-то доказать, что я не ревную и не отбираю у тебя Джека, верно?  
— Хм… — задумчивость Константина ей тоже не совсем понравилась. — А я вообще-то хотел сказать, что раз проблема на троих общая, то и решение на троих, так сказать, можно поискать.  
Энжи несколько раз моргнула, пытаясь понять, показалось ли ей, что Константин только что ей предложил…  
— Ты думаешь, что я откажусь от секса втроем? — скептически спросила она. — Шокированная твоей внезапной раскрепощенностью?  
— Ну, вообще-то, — он ухмыльнулся еще шире, — я скорее жду, что ты согласишься… останется только убедить Джека.  
— Ты и так давишь на его чувство вины, — покачала головой Энжи, ощущая даже некоторый азарт, — так что проблемой это для тебя не станет. В этом я уверена.  
— Ну и отлично, — Константин выдохнул дым через нос и протянул свободную руку через стол, — договорились.  
— Будем надеяться, что никто из нас никого не убьет, — сказала Энжи, отвечая на его рукопожатие, и усилием воли стараясь не сдавливать его ладонь слишком сильно.


	8. Wake up and face me

— Отличная же идея! — заявил Джон.  
— Нет, не думаю, — сказал Джек. — Я понимаю, как тебе в голову это пришло, но не понимаю, как согласилась Энжи. Ты ее загипнотизировал, что ли?  
Джон устроился на диване, положив ноги на кофейный столик. Когда они только начали говорить, то спокойно сидели рядом, но потом Джек вскочил и начал ходить по гостиной туда-сюда.  
— Инженер вообще можно загипнотизировать? В теории? — заинтересовался Джон.  
— Понятия не имею. Тебе, видимо, удалось.  
Джек уже успел позвонить Энжи и спросить у нее, а точно ли Джон не бредит и точно ли они во время разговора в кафе дошли до идеи секса втроем.  
— Хоксмур, ну что ты так нервничаешь?  
С точки зрения Джона, Джек как-то перестарался со всей этой сценой.  
— Скажи, что у меня нет поводов нервничать.  
— У тебя их нет, — кивнул Джон, — я же не предлагаю тебе сделать что-то незаконное. Это даже не ритуал… о, кстати, а если бы это оказался ритуал, чтобы я мог восстановить музыку, что бы ты сказал?  
Джек замер и посмотрел на него с легким беспокойством.  
— Это так? — спросил он с непередаваемым выражением.  
— Нет.  
Все опять возвращалось к этому. Джек Хоксмур и его оценка каждого человека с позиции врожденного музыканта. Джон обнаружил с утра, что его связь со способностью начала возвращаться, и думал, как об этом сказать… теперь он решил промолчать из принципа.  
— Скажи, — начал он, — а то, что ты со мной после выписки даже не поцеловался ни разу связано именно с музыкой?  
— Что? — Джек помотал головой. — Причем тут это?  
— Ну не знаю, ты мне скажи, — ответил Джон, затягиваясь и шевеля пальцами на босых ногах.  
Он как раз подумал, что перенял некоторые привычки у Джека, когда тот страдальчески застонал и свалился в кресло.  
— Я не хотел на тебя давить, — сказал он. — Ждал, пока ты сам предложишь… что-нибудь.  
— Вот я и предлагаю, — кивнул Джон, — и что я получаю? Но «нет», значит «нет», я это прекрасно понимаю. Я тебя не интересую, так и скажи.  
Джек опять застонал.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил он. — Слушай, ты мне небезразличен, доволен? Ты говорил «ничего серьезного», но у нас получилось серьезное. Как для меня, так точно.  
Такое признание приятно удивляло, но Джон не собирался прямо так размякать на месте. Потому что «небезразличен» ведь по-всякому понять можно. Мало ли что Джек под этим подразумевает, к тому же все равно получалось, что оно на фоне его вины возникло. Офигенная причина, что тут скажешь.  
— Энжи тебе тоже небезразлична? — уточнил Джон.  
— Если это ревность…  
— Да какая ревность?! — Джон раздраженно потушил сигарету. — Просто пытаюсь понять, что если я тебя привлекаю, она тебя привлекает, так какого черта не заняться сексом?  
— Ты от меня не отстанешь, да? — спросил Джек, прикрывая ладонью глаза.  
— Я пойму и отстану, если ты четко скажешь «нет, ты меня не привлекаешь, Джон».  
— Этого я не скажу, — ответил Джек, — но я не думаю, что секс может чем-то помочь…  
— Можно рискнуть, — пожал плечами Джон. — Что ты теряешь? Думаешь, будет хуже?  
Джек отнял ладонь от лица и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я могу придумать тысячу вариантов того, как на самом деле будет хуже.  
— Я живу с абсолютным пессимистом, — сказал Джон.  
Джек какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом нехотя ответил:  
— Не знаю, видимо ты чем-то на меня повлиял, но… ладно. Я согласен.  
— О, просто замечательно, — ухмыльнулся Джон.  
Что ж, дело было сделано, и это оказалось даже проще, чем можно было бы ожидать. Ему хотелось еще как-то донести до Джека, что музыка — не главное ни в чем, но о том, как именно это сделать, он собирался подумать в процессе.

***

Джек открыл двери Энжи, и они застыли, глядя друг на друга. Сегодня на ней были темные бриджи и блузка, а из прочих вещей только сумочка через плечо.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Джек, пропуская Энжи внутрь.  
Он выдохнул, потому что никак не мог решить, какая одежда подойдет. Глупость, но он волновался последние два часа. А Джон лежал на диване, задрав босые ноги на подлокотник, едко комментировал метания Джека и лениво курил. В конце концов, тот плюнул на всех и вся, переодев только домашние штаны на брюки и убедившись, что на этой белой футболке нигде нет жирных пятен.  
— Не могла решить, что надеть и подумала: «Черт побери, а какая разница», — сказала Энжи, когда Джек запер за ней дверь. — Думала прихватить с собой что-нибудь, но не решила, что именно.  
— Сейчас здесь выпить решительно нечего! — проорал из комнаты Джон. — Спиртное бы не помешало!  
— Как мне нравится, что вы живете вместе, — усмехнулась Энжи, а Джек только прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
— Это не так ужасно, — сказал он тихо и добавил, чтобы Джон не услышал: — Но иногда мне не хочется возвращаться домой.  
Ответом ему был смешок, и Джек пожал плечами. Он не то чтобы говорил всерьез, но и не совсем шутил. Например, сегодня Джон почти весь день провел в квартире, в то время как Джек ушел в затяжную прогулку, чтобы как-то собрать в голове мысли о том, что они собирались сделать, а вернулся только два часа назад.  
Джон вышел в коридор и поинтересовался:  
— Начнем прямо сейчас или сначала что-нибудь другое? — а потом добавил: — Привет, Энжи.  
— Здравствуй, Джон, — отозвалась она. — А как тебе больше нравится?  
— М-м-м… прямо сейчас.  
Джек обернулся и встретился взглядом с Джоном, который привалился спиной к стене около дверей в спальню и улыбался так, что хотелось попятиться. Не самое лучшее начало, стоит признать.  
— Сейчас, так сейчас, — ответила Энжи беспечно.  
Она наклонилась, снимая туфли. И не казалось, что хоть что-то ее беспокоит: Джек не был уверен, оттого это, что Энжи хуже знает Джона или оттого, что не собирается обращать внимание на него.  
Глубоко вздохнув и мысленно сказав себе: «Ты сам на это согласился», Джек направился в спальню и Джон с Энжи последовали за ним.  
— И что теперь? — спросил он, чувствуя нереальность происходящего.  
— Ну, вообще, когда кто-то хочет заняться сексом — он раздевается, — насмешливо отметила Энжи, садясь на кровать.  
— Ага, дружочек, скидывай свои тряпки, — добавил Джон, — а то скучно уже становится.  
Джек скрипнул зубами, но решил, что начинать спорить прямо сейчас — не дело и потому принялся раздеваться, складывая одежду на стул, и ощущал он себя... неловко, мягко говоря.  
— Как я вообще дал себя на это уговорить? — тоскливо спросил Джек, когда на нем остался только шнурок с кулоном.  
Он подумал, а не снять ли и его, но потом решил, что не нужно.  
— Может, дал себя уговорить, потому что ты и меня тоже любишь? — предположил Джон и стащил футболку медленным, почти ленивым движением, явно работая на публику.  
— Неа, я тебя ненавижу, — проворчал Джек.  
И это не звучало убедительно. Джон ухмыльнулся, глядя на него не моргая, и отбросил футболку.  
— Успокойся, — сказал он и сделал шаг к Джеку, — все будет просто зашибись, это я тебе гарантирую.  
От агрессивной улыбки Джона, почти оскала, наоборот хотелось напрячься и отказаться от всей их затеи. Джек оглянулся на устроившуюся на кровати Энжи. Если бы она сейчас согласилась с ним хоть кивком или сказала что-то вроде: «Да, плохая идея, давайте разойдемся», то можно было бы выдохнуть. И забыть о том, что они планировали, и что уже перестало казаться таким уж замечательным. Но вместо этого Энжи только с живейшим интересом наблюдала за Джеком и Джоном, не торопясь раздеваться.  
— Хоксмур, ты опять не здесь, а думаешь о судьбах мира, — Джон был уже рядом, он склонил голову к плечу и продолжил: — ты меня этим жутко раздражаешь, я уже говорил?  
— У нас сегодня вечер признаний? — фыркнул Джек. — Тогда и у меня есть парочка…  
Вместо ответа, Джон взялся за шнурок у самого кулона и потянул на себя, одновременно чуть-чуть наклоняясь и касаясь поцелуем губ Джека. Почти целомудренно, дразня и обещая большее. Его дыхание и жар тела казались до пугающего привычными. Когда он угодил в эту ловушку? Позвав Джона к себе? Когда решил, что их группам по пути? В тот раз, когда впервые их музыка смешалась?

Они с Джоном не прикасались друг к другу, и от этого было почти больно, но что-то не давало нарушить установленную грань… По крайней мере, целых три секунды. А потом Джек сам подался вперед, прижимаясь к нему, позволяя сцепить руки у себя за спиной, хватаясь за Джона в ответ и впиваясь в поцелуе, который был каким угодно, но не сдержанным. Несмотря ни на что, чувство вины до сих пор не отпустило. Вины и благодарности за то, что у Собора Святого Вардана никто из них не погиб.  
Ткань брюк Джона раздражала, и хотелось быстрее избавить его от одежды. Джек даже успел пожалеть, что поддался на провокацию, и потому единственный из всех троих сейчас был полностью обнажен.  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал смешок Джона, когда они на секунду оторвались друг от друга. А потом, уже утянутым в новый поцелуй, Джек вздрогнул, ощутив, как его лопаток касаются сухие и слегка прохладные ладони Энжи. Он не забыл, что она здесь, но все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке между ней и Джоном. Это его смущало даже не потому, что он никогда не пробовал втроем, а потому что с ним были именно эти двое.  
Джек попытался высвободиться из объятий Джона, но тот опять хмыкнул и только сильнее притянул его к себе.  
— Расслабься, Хоксмур, — сказал он и приник в поцелуе, не давая даже шанса ответить.  
Когда грудь Энжи коснулась его спины, Джек почувствовал напряженные соски и понял, что она тоже успела раздеться, пока они с Джоном отвлеклись друг на друга.  
— Замечательно выглядите, — отметила Энжи, даже не пытаясь шептать, и прикусила ухо Джека, а потом слегка потянула на себя одно из колец.  
— Энж, — выдохнул Джек, слегка отворачиваясь от Джона, который опять хмыкнул, теперь громче.  
— Постараюсь на этот раз не дергать слишком сильно, — сказала Энжи, в ее голосе было ехидство, и Джек сказал «спасибо» тем силам, в которые смутно верил за то, что в комнате достаточно тепло и что он и без того раскраснелся.  
Потому что, как оказалось, кровь прилила к лицу от одного мимолетного упоминания о том, как Энжи случайно надорвала ему мочку уха. Это было что-то из тех вещей, которые Джек считал глубоко личными для них двоих. А сейчас здесь был еще и Джон.  
Который опять поцеловал его и на этот раз почти что ожесточенно, а его объятия стали самую малость сильнее, чем Джеку было привычно. Он затруднялся сказать, как ему больше нравилось, и что бы он предпочел, но Джон сегодня его немного пугал. Он попятился к кровати, таща за собой Джека, и Энжи отстранилась, давая им место для маневра.  
Джон отступил, чтобы спустить джинсы, предварительно вытащив из кармана презервативы (наверное, не стоило удивляться, что сегодня на нем не было нижнего белья), а потом упал спиной на кровать и посмотрел на замершего Джека так, будто тот готовился нанести ему смертельное оскорбление, за которое не грех вызвать на дуэль.  
— Тебе нужно особое приглашение, Хоксмур? — спросил Джон, складывая руки на груди.  
— Да ладно тебе, он просто немного волнуется, — сказала Энжи, и Джек вздрогнул, мысленно уговаривая себя, что все в порядке.  
Вокруг виделось что-то недоброе, он не мог определить, в чем же именно проблема, и списывал это на всю ситуацию. Но казалось, что сам тройничок не должен был его настолько напрягать. Объяснить самому себе, почему ему так сильно хочется выскочить за дверь, Джек не мог.  
Пока он думал об этом, Энжи села на кровать рядом с Джоном и коснулась его плеча.  
— М-м-м? — он задрал голову, глядя на нее.  
Джеку показалось, что они улыбнулись друг другу абсолютно одинаково, прежде чем Джон потянулся вверх, а Энжи склонилась к нему, убирая волосы, чтобы они не мешали.  
Смотреть на то, как они целуются, для Джека было… странно. Не отталкивающе, но что-то во всем вызывало спорные эмоции.  
— Хоксмур, заканчивай там торчать и иди уже к нам.  
— Ага, Джек, а то можно подумать тебе резко перестали нравиться и я, и он.  
— Может, это был его тайный план, чтобы свести нас с тобой, дорогуша?  
— Вполне может быть.  
Слушая их диалог, Джек подумал о том, что потом будет сложно объяснять, откуда у него появился нервный тик. Но правда во всем этом была: оставаться в стороне, если сам согласился, было бы просто глупо. Он глубоко вздохнул и тоже опустился на кровать, позволяя Джону потянуть его на себя и опять впиться в поцелуе. Далеко не нежном, а скорее собственническом.  
«Господи, что я творю? — подумал Джек. — Как я вообще позволил этому случиться?».  
Джон оторвался от него, разорвал упаковку, лежащую рядом с ним на кровати, и демонстративно медленно натянул презерватив. Но, когда Энжи потянулась ко второму, желая помочь Джеку, Джон ухватил его быстрее и растянул губы в ухмылке.  
— Родная, давай я.  
Джеку захотелось сказать, что он как-то и сам справится, но он не был уверен, так ли им нужны ссоры уже сейчас, потому позволил Джону действовать. Хотя, когда тот обхватил его член и словно бы невзначай провел от основания до головки, оставалось выдохнуть и пожалеть об этом. Неловкость из-за Энжи только усилилась, стоило поймать ее изучающий взгляд. А потом Джон опять потянул Джека на себя, прикусывая нижнюю губу и вцепляясь пальцами в бедра сильнее, чем стоило бы. После, он сменил позу и толкнул его в грудь, вынуждая Джека лечь, и оседлал его бедра.  
— Джон, что… — начал он и поежился, заметив, что глаза у того стали совершенно шальными.  
Джек сглотнул, неуверенный в том, что происходит и не стоит ли ему, к примеру, попробовать вырваться. Самое смешное: возбуждение не ослабевало, а только усиливалось от всего происходящего. Об этом стоило подумать и разобраться, что же происходит… но не прямо сейчас.  
— Константин, — резко сказала Энжи. — Прекрати.  
— Что прекратить? — сузил глаза Джон, но дал Джеку возможность выбраться из-под него.  
— Так себя вести, — ответила Энжи, — у нас не соревнование, хочешь устраивать забег — проваливай. Нет: веди себя нормально.  
Джек приподнялся, переводя взгляд с одного на другую.  
— Да? А с каких пор ты решаешь, как мне себя вести во время секса с Хоксмуром? — очень тихо спросил Джон.  
— Потому что это не касается одного тебя! — отозвалась Энжи.  
— Ага, есть еще ты!  
Джек сел, глядя на них обоих, сверлящих друг друга взглядами, а потом тяжело вздохнул и отодвинулся от них как можно дальше.  
— Я пойду, — сказал он на два недоуменных взгляда, — вы пока разбирайтесь. Неприятно, знаете ли, слышать, что говорят о тебе, а поучаствовать ты не можешь.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— О, замечательно, — сказал он, — гляди, что ты наделала.  
— Я наделала? — переспросила Энжи. — Это не я тут пытаюсь перетянуть внимание на себя.  
Джек скрипнул зубами. Они собирались успокоить нервно дергающегося Джона, что же — у них не получилось. Один не перестал себя накручивать, а у второго вот-вот должен был появиться нервный тик. Джек еще подумал, что фанаты его запомнят именно таким, а что, неплохая рекламная фишка. Вокалист, которого контузило личной жизнью.  
Он попробовал выбраться, но Энжи переглянулась с Джоном, а потом твердо взяла Джека за руку и переплела свои пальцы с его.  
— Спокойно, — мягко сказала она.  
Джон обхватил Джека за плечи, придвигаясь ближе.  
— Давай не будем делать поспешных выводов, — сказала Энжи. — И попробуем еще раз.  
Джон хмыкнул, но проворчал что-то об извинениях.  
— Еще раз, Константин, — произнесла Энжи, но довольно спокойно.  
— Ладно-ладно, я увлекся и больше не буду. Довольна?  
— Хорошо, — чувствуя, что он потом проклянет сам себя, ответил Джек, — но прекратите спорить. И соревноваться. И обвинять друг друга.  
— И как ты это предлагаешь устроить? — спросил Джон.  
— Ну… — начал Джек и сорвался на выдохе, когда Джон прикусил кожу у него на шее так, что любой вампир бы обзавидовался.  
Энжи тихо рассмеялась и заметила:  
— Думаю, нам просто нужно сместить фокус.  
От ее раздражения опять не осталось и следа. Или она хорошо это изобразила.  
— М-м-м? — Джон оторвался от шеи Джека и посмотрел на нее.  
— Если ты будешь в середине, то соревноваться станет сложнее.  
Джеку хотелось узнать ответы на несколько вопросов. Например, какого черта они говорят об этом только теперь? Или, как он вообще поддался, причем так легко? И почему его мнения не спрашивают? Нет, Джек не был против, но ему хотелось хоть для порядка поучаствовать в обсуждении, что ли.  
— Ну, допустим… когда и кому это мешало, — начал Джон, но осекся, глянув на Джека, а потом кивнул.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — давай попробуем.  
Энжи тем временем отпустила его и переместилась так, чтобы сидеть лицом к Джеку с Джоном.  
— Тогда, я жду ваших действий, мистер Константин, — сказала она насмешливо, разводя руки в стороны.  
— Вы слишком много болтаете, Инженер, — в тон ей ответил Джон.  
Джек прикрыл лицо ладонью, проклиная тот день, когда согласился остаться с «Stormwatch» после исчезновения Дженни.  
Он пропустил тот момент, когда Джон оторвался от него и слился с Энжи в поцелуе, обхватив ее ладонями за талию. И Джек теперь по-настоящему понял, почему она до этого с таким неподдельным интересом смотрела на них двоих. Завораживающее зрелище, когда Джон настолько отдается процессу. В обычной жизни он нечасто выглядел неуклюжим, это верно, но сейчас все действия казались плавными и выверенными до последнего движения мускулов.  
Когда Джон и Энжи оторвались друг от друга, и она бросила слегка затуманенный взгляд на Джека, он почувствовал, как что-то внутри, ворочавшееся с самого начала их вечера, отпускает и уходит. Все было хорошо, неловкость не исчезла, но перестала его тяготить.  
Энжи застонала, обхватила подавшегося вперед Джона ногами и вцепилась ему в спину, оставляя царапины. Джеку зрелище определенно нравилось, но захотелось принять участие. И его поняли, стоило только приблизиться. Они приостановились, рвано выдыхая, когда Джек положил ладонь поверх переплетающихся треугольников на спине Джона. Энжи слегка сменила позу, разводя ноги и упираясь стопами в кровать, чтобы удержаться — она сильнее вцепилась в плечи Джона, и Джек слегка отстраненно заметил, что из-под ее ногтей показались струйки крови. Хотя, похоже, никто из двоих не был против. Джон приподнялся и обернулся, глядя на Джека через плечо.  
— Пока ты сегодня ходил и проветривал голову — я успел подготовиться, — сказал он.  
— Ты очень… основательно… подошел к вопросу, — проворчал Джек.  
— Ну, я же не ты. Вперед!  
Джек не стал напоминать, что другие вещи, которые касались тоже не только него, можно было бы обсудить и заранее. Вздохнул, расставил колени, упираясь в кровать, и направил уже давно как стоящий колом член внутрь, придерживая Джона за бедро. Как оказалось, тот не то, чтобы врал, но как раз на основательность его не хватило.  
— Черт, — сказал Джек, когда мышцы Джона поддались с явным трудом, и он тихо зашипел.  
Но стоило попробовать отстраниться, как Джон качнулся назад, сильнее насаживаясь, и сказал севшим голосом:  
— Не носись со мной, Хоксмур. Просто действуй, я жду!  
И, противореча сам себе, двинулся сам, раскачиваясь между Джеком и Энжи, которая опять закинула ноги ему на бедра, касаясь теперь и Джека тоже.  
Двигаться оказалось сложно: они никак не могли поймать один ритм, чувства смешивались, в воздухе стоял терпкий запах, и от обилия ощущений казалось, что все вокруг слегка идет рябью.  
Джек на очередном толчке понял, что держится за руки Энжи, хотя и не помнил, когда они схватились друг за друга, а потом все-таки получилось двинуться синхронно с Джоном, который опять что-то прошипел. Прислушиваться к его ворчанию не хотелось, и Джек просто прикусил край его уха, прижимаясь ближе и надеясь, что теперь у них троих все получается правильно.  
С каждой секундой и каждым толчком становилось проще, они чувствовали друг друга, и от одного этого хотелось пуститься в пляс. Наконец-то никаких взаимных упреков и претензий, только скрип кровати и стоны, где уже трудно определить, чей голос слышишь.  
На очередном толчке Энжи застонала особенно громко и сжала руки, впиваясь ногтями в руки Джека. Через несколько секунд Джон задрожал, сжимаясь и выдыхая какое-то ругательство. Джек кончил следом за ним. Он понял, что начинает валиться на кровать. Сам бы он удержался, но его тащили за собой Джон и Энжи. К счастью, никто никого не придавил, хотя правой руке под двойным весом и оказалось не слишком уютно, но пока было лень ее вытаскивать.  
Спустя несколько минут, наполненных тяжелым рваным дыханием, Энжи задумчиво сказала:  
— По-моему… вышло неплохо.  
— Ага… на четверочку, — пробормотал Джон, ерзая.  
Джек поднял руку так, чтобы на ней никто не лежал и ответил:  
— Если добавишь, что «по десятибалльной шкале», то я тебя убью.  
Вина виной, но сегодня, по мнению Джека, кое-кому неплохо было дать по лицу за тот цирк, который он устроил.  
— Нет, ну… — начал Джон.  
Договорить ему не удалось, потому что Энжи его поцеловала. Ее нога все еще была закинута поверх его бедра и щиколотка касалась теперь колена Джека, решившего слегка вытянуться. Насколько позволяла кровать и два других тела.  
Энжи опять взяла Джека за руку. «Надо распутываться, — подумал он, опуская руку и стаскивая презерватив, — а то точно друг другу все отдавим». Только двигаться не хотелось.  
— Мгм, — выдал Джон, когда Энжи отстранилась. — Второй раунд?  
— Тебе мало? — спросил Джек, чувствуя, что его уже начало клонить в сон.  
Энжи села и посмотрела на них обоих сверху вниз.  
— Я не против, но не уверена, что после этого никто никого не убьет, — заметила она, лохматя и без того растрепанные волосы. — В душ или на кухню?  
— Смотря, что ты собираешься делать, милая, — с непередаваемыми интонациями, отметил Джон, опять начав ерзать.  
— Маньяки, — пробормотал Джек, натягивая на себя и него одеяло. — Нельзя просто уснуть?  
Он не был особо против, когда Джон отодвинулся, освобождая ему место, и просто закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в дрему. Хотя он и почувствовал запах дыма, но Джон и так прокурил ему всю квартиру, что уже дергаться…  
— Кстати, — раздался его голос, — я тут сказать хотел… ты спишь, что ли?  
Джек застонал, открыл глаза и сел, глядя на курящего Джона. Энжи, как и говорила, ушла в душ.  
— Что хотел сказать? — сумрачно спросил Джек.  
— Ну… в общем, музыка ко мне начала потихоньку возвращаться.  
— О… поздравляю, — ответил Джек и нахмурился, заметив не слишком воодушевленно лицо Джона. — В чем дело?  
— Да пытаюсь понять, выгонишь ли ты меня сразу или дашь пару дней на сборы.  
Джек несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сообразить, чего от него хотят и о чем вообще разговор.  
— Джон, — осторожно начал он, — ты понимаешь, что если бы я хотел тебя выставить, то сделал бы это, как только все раны затянулись, и тебе не нужно было на осмотр и перевязки? А это случилось почти сразу, к слову.  
Судя по виду Джона: не понимал. Он неопределенно пожал плечами и уточнил:  
— То есть, то, что ты был благодарен, что я тебя спас и решил сделать красивый жест, тут не причем?  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Не скажу, что я об этом не думал, — сказал он, — и не скажу, что не был бы рад, убирай ты хоть иногда свои вещи с пола, не говорю уже о мытье посуды…  
Джон что-то глухо проворчал, но Джек не стал прислушиваться.  
— Но я не собирался указывать тебе на дверь, — закончил он. — По крайней мере, пока ты сам не решишь уйти или не учудишь какой-то феерической херни. Что ты вообще себе вообразил?  
Джон закончил с сигаретой и поднялся, чтобы выкинуть окурок в окно.  
— Не думаю, что я хочу об этом говорить.  
Джек фыркнул.  
— Замечательно, — сказал он. — Повторяю то, что сказал утром. Ты мне небезразличен. Это ты хотел услышать? И это не потому что у тебя есть музыка или нет музыки, не потому, что я чувствую к тебе жалость, или благодарность, или, черт побери, что-нибудь еще. Кроме привязанности, блин.  
Джон вернулся в кровать и неуверенно потянул на себя одеяло.  
— А как же Анжела? — уточнил он. — Она тебе тоже небезразлична? Мы уже говорили, но ты на этот вопрос так и не ответил!  
— Джон, о чем мы вообще сейчас беседуем? — нахмурился Джек. — Но ладно, если хочешь ответ: да. Энжи — одна из самых дорогих для меня людей на планете. Я ей всегда доверял, доверяю теперь и буду доверять в будущем. Только заикнись сейчас про выбор между вами — точно по морде получишь.  
— Как, бля, все сурово-то, — буркнул Джон, — а твоя Энжи тоже так считает?  
Он полулежал на кровати спиной к двери и не видел, что предмет их разговора уже вернулась, одетая в халат Джека и с полотенцем на голове.  
— Мы затевали это все не из-за соревнования, — сказала Энжи, вытирая волосы, — и не для того, чтобы Джек кого-то из нас выбрал.  
Джон не вздрогнул и вообще не подал вида, что ее появление застало его врасплох.  
— А для чего же тогда? — спросил он, ложась на спину и поворачивая голову к ней.  
— Предложил ты, — напомнила Энжи, садясь на кровать, — я сказала, что будет любопытно, и подумала, что тогда ты немного поймешь, что я не пытаюсь отобрать у тебя Джека…  
— Какая замечательная формулировка, — пробормотал сам Джек, — опять я чувствую себя охуенно значимым для вас обоих.  
— Что до него самого, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжила Энжи, — то он терзался чувством вины из-за того, как ты шарахаешься от него после травмы, из-за того, как ты дергаешься, и решил, что нужно сделать что-то, чего хочешь ты. Или все было не так?  
Энжи перевела взгляд на Джека, а тот только кивнул.  
— Так и было, — сказал он, — и я до сих пор хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно, Джон.  
— Хорошо, что мы все выяснили, — сказал тот, — легче не стало, но хоть поговорили, блядь. Родная, надо было на второй раунд соглашаться…  
— Заткнись и ложись спать, — фыркнула Энжи. — А как проснешься, можем еще поболтать.  
Джон собрался спорить, но широко зевнул, перетягивая на себя одеяло. Джек подумал, имеет ли смысл искать в ящике второе или проще встать. Спать уже хотелось не так сильно, а дел всегда хватало. Как рабочих, так и связанных с городами.


	9. But you know that I don't trust you anymore

Джон сидел, положив ноги на стол, и размахивал рукой с зажатой в ней сигаретой.  
— Я еще с первого дуэта с Джеком хотел клип на тему гладиаторов! А еще можно, что типа он раб, а мы с тобой хозяева... — рассуждал он.  
Джек подавился кофе на последней части его речи, а Энжи тихо рассмеялась.  
После того вечера Джон решил съехать на другую квартиру, но пока никуда не перебираться из города. На вопрос: «А на какие деньги?» ответил как-то туманно, и Джек не стал уточнять. Отговаривать от переезда тоже не стал.  
В результате установилось какое-то странное равновесие, в котором они то и дело пересекались по двое или все трое и разговаривали о каких-то не слишком значимых вещах. Например, о гипотетическом клипе с участием всех троих. Тему отношений никто не поднимал и, наверное, к лучшему.  
— Так, о некоторых твоих фантазиях я знать, кажется, не хотел, — сказал Джек.  
— Но, приятель, было бы так круто... — ответил Джон с легкой мечтательностью в голосе.  
Энжи, полулежащая в кресле, фыркнула.  
— Смотрелось бы интересно, но неоднозначно, — сказала она.  
— Нет, — ответил Джек.  
— Ну хорошо, — Джон вздохнул, — а если я буду рабом?  
Он затянулся и, выдохнув дым, задумчиво кивнул.  
— Ла-а-адно, — протянул он, — а если космический корабль и форма, м?  
— Тогда ты можешь не переодеваться, — сказала Энжи, кивая на его красную футболку. — Или еще плащ любимый накинуть, тогда совсем замечательно будет.  
— О! Только футболка и тренч! Всем понравится, — ухмыльнулся Джон. — И ничего больше, кроме пирсинга!  
— Боюсь, твои голые ноги… и не только они, будут слишком сильно отвлекать от смысла песни, — улыбнулась Энжи. — Хотя, может, и к лучшему…  
— А если с колготками?  
Джон опять положил ноги на стол и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
— Твои ноги в колготках тоже будут всех отвлекать, но идея мне нравится.  
Джек кашлянул, и они посмотрели на него с одинаковым выражением невинности на лицах.  
— Хорошо, что у нас нет совместного клипа, — сказал он.  
— Пока нет! — поднял указательный палец Джон. — Вот вернется ко мне музыка окончательно — обсудим всерьез.  
— Это если найдем кого-то достаточно рискового для того, чтобы нас финансировать, — пожала плечами Энжи, — а это вряд ли…  
— Ой, да что за пессимизм, милая?  
В этот момент Джек был вынужден отвлечься на телефонный звонок.  
— Это Кейт, — сказал он после короткого разговора, — у «Stormwatch» есть работа. Энжи, не хочешь присоединиться?  
— Не думаю, что имеет смысл внезапно влезать в сформированный коллектив, — ответила она, — это всех только собьет.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Не волнуйся, мы без тебя друг друга не перебьем. И с твоим столовым серебром никуда не сбежим.  
Джек не стал ничего ему объяснять или говорить. Ему казалось, что у них пока затишье перед бурей и «рвануть» может совсем скоро. И было совершенно непонятно, как, откуда и каким образом.  
После того разговора и того секса все трое не переступали определенной черты. Это тоже не добавляло понятности в происходящее. Но Джек усилием воли заставил себя выкинуть лишние мысли из головы: впереди было сражение с хаосом в другом городе, куда стоило переместиться как можно быстрее. И отвлекаться на динамическое равновесие между ним, Джоном и Энжи пока что не стоило. По крайней мере, если еще есть возможность изобразить, будто бы все в полном порядке.

***

Когда Джек ушел, Энжи и Джон какое-то время сидели в тишине. А потом она поднялась со своего места одним плавным, текучим движением и подошла к дивану.  
— Родная, что-то ты как-то недружелюбно выглядишь, — заметил Джон, вглядываясь в лицо Энжи.  
— Ты же в курсе, что для меня не проблема просматривать все твои логи, отслеживать звонки, электронную почту и прослушивать телефон? — с обманчивой мягкостью спросила она.  
Джон почесал в затылке.  
— Ну, вообще-то, я просто надеялся, что ты такого делать не будешь, — сказал он задумчиво. — Понятия личного информационного пространства и банальной вежливости.  
Ладно, не то чтобы он не ждал, будто бы Инженер не заинтересуется тем, что он делает, но вот в том, как отреагирует, были варианты.  
— Не буду ходить вокруг да около, — качнула головой Энжи, — но спрошу: ты спасал Джека уже зная о том, насколько полезны против хаоса его способности?  
— Ну… мне сказали, что Хоксмур важен, — пожал плечами Джон, убирая ноги со столика, — но не сказали, почему. И ты не думай, что я кинулся под удар только из-за этого.  
— А из-за чего еще? — спросила Энжи прохладно.  
Джона передернуло.  
— Вот не надо так, — попросил он. — Я часто делаю какие-то вещи спонтанно, ясно? Хоксмур для меня не просто там какой-то хрен с улицы, плюс я понимал, что удар делают конкретно по нему, значит, на меня бы он сработал слабее, ну и да, так сложилось, что я тогда меньше рисковал, так как не успел полностью в музыку уйти. И… вообще я мало думал.  
Энжи встала напротив него и посмотрела сверху вниз.  
— Не уверена, врешь ли ты, — заметила она, — но звучит правдоподобно. Тем более что детали ты начал искать и сопоставлять не так давно. Как и добиваться показаний нужных людей.  
Джон развел руками.  
— Шила в мешке не утаишь, милая, — сказал он, — рано или поздно все поймут, что наш Хоксмур может скрутить хаос с бараний рог. Странно, что пока это не стало широко известно, разве потому, что мало кто знает, что именно его блокирует во время прорыва хаоса, и мало кто просмотрел прямо все записанные видео с ним в главной роли. Даже я, признаться, сомневался, пока ты вот сейчас не среагировала на меня.  
Энжи усмехнулась.  
— Выходит, — сказала она, — я попалась. Что же… не буду дальше подсказывать, скажи, что тебе самому удалось понять о способностях Джека?  
— Да не так и много, — пожал плечами Джон, — что хаос не зря блокирует его связь с городами, когда может. Что Хоксмур может больше воздействовать на порядок с гармонией, чем обычно делает. Ну и одна знакомая провидица говорила, что он что-то вроде шанса для нас всех.  
Еще Джон думал, что тут явно что-то нечисто с исчезновением Дитя Столетия пять лет назад, после которого вся тогда еще «Authority» рыла носом землю, а потом внезапно прекратила, и Энжи ушла в сольный проект, хотя официально о ссоре в их рядах никто не заикнулся. Но сообщать это вслух он не собирался. Можно было бы сделать вид, что и по поводу остального он ничего не понял, но хотелось уже услышать, что тут происходит.  
— Тебе же лучше, если ты обо всем промолчишь, — сказала Энжи, садясь рядом Джоном и ненавязчиво обнимая его за плечи. — И Джеку лучше.  
— Предлагаешь врать ему? — спросил Джон. — А какой смысл?  
— А смысл в том, что ты не знаешь всей картины, и лучше бы тебе ее не знать. Мы же друг друга понимаем, правда, Джон?  
Ее голос до сих пор был пугающе-мягким, а объятия, в свою очередь, стальными. Во всех смыслах слова.  
— Хорошо, от меня Хоксмур не услышит ни слова, — сказал Джон.  
И подумал, что как-то слишком много у самых лучших друзей на свете секретов друг от друга.  
— Но скажи, — продолжил он, — чисто ради интереса, почему ты не говоришь ему сама?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что все это Джека скорее всего убьет, верно?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Не скажу, что я прямо так понимаю характерные способности Хоксмура, мы не так давно знакомы… но как-то по моим выкладкам выходит, что все к тому стремиться будет.  
— Да, — согласилась Энжи, все еще не отодвигаясь, — я знаю способности Джека чуть-чуть лучше, чем ты. А еще знаю, что угроза жизни его не остановит.  
Джон усмехнулся и повернул голову ко все еще очень серьезной Энжи.  
— Ты рассчитываешь скрывать это от него… сколько? Десятки лет? По-моему, плохая идея. И просто невозможная, это же его способности, милая, он сам рано или поздно наткнется.  
Энжи натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Да, — сказала она, — но не думай, что все пущено на самотек.  
Джон подумал, что выглядят они очень интересно: сидят, фактически, обнявшись и очень мило разговаривают… если забыть, что Инженер ну совсем ему не угрожает, а он совсем не продумывает, чем может от нее отбиться, если она решит, что проще разобраться с неким магом до того, как тот проговорится. Утешало только то, что Энжи вроде бы не относилась к людям, которые оставляют за собой дорожку из трупов несогласных.  
— Мне не нравится, когда решения принимают за чьей-то спиной, — сказал он вслух, отодвигаясь. — Тебе не кажется, что Джек сам может принимать решения, нет?  
Энжи убрала руку и передернула плечами.  
— Может, — согласилась она, поправляя волосы, — но ты не видел его тогда, когда я только узнала… мы все чувствовали свою вину из-за Дженни. И я бы сама, наверное, сказала ему, но решала не я одна. Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей и, в общем-то, и сейчас кажется.  
Джон фыркнул.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что это целый заговор по сокрытию от Хоксмура части его сущности? Замечательно, и кто во всем этом участвует… хотя стоп, не говори. Иначе тебе придется меня убрать.  
Он говорил это в шутку, но, поймав косой взгляд Энжи, понял, что вряд ли ей тоже смешно.  
— Ну ладно, дорогуша, я пока молчу. Довольна? Но вся эта ситуация дурно пахнет.  
— Я в этой «ситуации» последние пять лет живу, — ответила Энжи. — И извини, что не готова довериться тебе целиком.  
— Да ладно, мне не привыкать… — отмахнулся Джон. — Но ты же понимаешь, что, когда Хоксмур узнает, а он обязательно узнает, вашим с ним отношениям придет конец?  
— Знаю. Но… иногда надо расставлять приоритеты.

***

У Шен была проблема. И проблемой этой был Джек Хоксмур, заявившийся в Кармел слишком быстро. Настолько, что он каким-то чудом успел раньше хаоса, и тот не успел обрезать его связь с городом.  
— Кармел просто очень упорная, — объяснил Джек, улыбаясь, — и утверждает, что не позволит «какой-то чуши» помешать ей. Нам это только на пользу.  
Шен с самого начала подозревала, что они не оберутся проблем в красивом, словно с открытки, городе, где воздух пропитан цветочным ароматом и привкусом моря, а каждый дом выглядит как декорация для какого-нибудь доброго и сказочного фильма.  
Когда что-то выглядит милым и приятным, оно, как правило, создает больше всего неприятностей. Внешне при этом Шен сохраняла полное спокойствие. Она проследила за погрузкой оборудования, кое-что помогла перенести сама, потому что перетащить по воздуху было заметно быстрее, чем петлять среди узких улочек. Спасибо, что музыкальные технологии не стояли на месте, и с каждым годом становилось все легче и быстрее устраивать площадку для выступлений. Это спасало, когда приходилось отправляться далеко за город. «Stormwatch» на такие задания попадали редко, и потому что Джек попросту не мог, и потому что сама стилистика индастриала не слишком гармонично сочеталась с дикой природой.  
Торопиться сейчас было некуда: на Музыкальном Спутнике успели подкрутить систему оповещения, так что хаос едва-едва просочился в Кармел, и его было немного. Игнорировать не стоило, но и срочности, как недавно в Нью-Йорке, не было.  
Все уже отправились на место, Шен и Аполлон были последними. В этот момент ей и пришло в голову подготовиться к реакции. Надо было определить, как быстро придется сбегать, когда и если Джек во всем разберется.  
— У меня есть вопрос, — сказала Шен.  
— М-м-м? — Аполлон, переодевшийся в свой бело-золотой костюм, подхватил гитару и повернулся к ней.  
— Чисто гипотетически, — начала она, — если бы вдруг оказалось, что кто-то знает способ вернуть Дженни домой, но он не говорит. Что бы ты предложил?  
Аполлон улыбнулся и ответил в обычной своей манере:  
— Чисто гипотетически, Свифт, когда мы узнали от Йеруна подробности, то первой идеей было переломать кое-кому все кости. Я предлагал начать с крыльев, Миднайтер — с пальцев…  
Шен поежилась.  
— …но потом мы подумали, — продолжил Аполлон, — и решили, что нет смысла рисковать Джеком и множеством чужих жизней, если результата, скорее всего, не будет.  
— В нашей группе всегда были проблемы с сохранением тайн внутри коллектива, верно? — спросила Шен. — Мне бы стоило с этим смириться.  
— О, да, — опять улыбнулся Аполлон. — Но лучше было бы, обсуди мы это где-то пять лет назад.  
Шен повела крыльями.  
— Я не уверен, не поймет ли Джек сейчас… и что скажет, когда поймет, — спокойно продолжил Аполлон. — Что скажет Дженни, когда вернется, тоже не знаю. Но не думаю, что группа останется вместе.  
— Тоже в этом сомневаюсь, — кивнула Шен, — но созидания без разрушения не бывает.  
Аполлон почти рассмеялся.  
— Интересная точка зрения, — сказал он, — но, если Джек ничего не поймет сегодня, возможно, лучше сказать ему самим?  
— Не думаю, — мотнула головой Шен, — еще слишком рано. Но, если поймет сам… что же. Значит самое время.  
— Почему мне кажется, что даже на сломанные кости ты отреагировала бы точно так же? — без всякого намека на угрозу, спросил Аполлон.  
— Не хочется узнавать, — ответила Шен, — и у нас есть работа.

***

Джек смирился с тем, что хаос временно отнимает у него связь с городом. Раньше пару раз получалось обойти это, но тогда он только начинал работать с группой, и его больше волновало, как сыграть в едином ритме со всеми, чем пытаться «поймать» то, что исходило от других его способностей.  
Но с Кармел (а это была именно «она»; Джека порой удивляло, каким образом проявляется разделение по полу у городов и настолько ли оно бинарное, как у людей, но в перенесении на человеческий язык и понятия оно чаще всего проявлялось довольно конкретно) все получилось по-другому.  
Джек был в хорошем настроении, когда уходил от Джона с Энжи. Пусть будущее их отношений или чем бы там оно ни было и вызывало у него опасения, но казалось, что, в принципе, есть шанс на что-то хорошее.  
Может, он бы не думал так, но «выскочил» из Нью-Йорка прямо в Кармел, и она, солнечная и радостная, встретила его с распростертыми объятиями, настояв на том, что не позволит хаосу вмешаться в связь с Богом Городов.  
— Свифт, все в порядке? — спросил Джек у задумчивой Шен.  
Она слегка вздрогнула: незаметно, как для человека со стороны, но он-то знал ее много лет.  
— Ты редко называешь меня по псевдониму, — заметила она.  
— Вспомнил, как мы начинали, — пожал плечами Джек. — А все-таки, все в порядке?  
— Да.  
Он ей не верил, но решил не допытываться. Перед тем, как они начали, Джек еще позвонил Спенсер со стационарного телефона. Их менеджер пожелала удачи и настойчиво посоветовала после всего обязательно попытаться уговорить Энжи присоединиться к «Stormwatch». Джек и сам был не против, потому что после пяти лет уже можно было отойти от любой неудачи.  
Позже они начали играть, и стало не до размышлений. Все складывалось просто замечательно… по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.  
Джек заметил изменения в сравнении с обычной музыкой. Песня лилась легко, хотя не то чтобы общий ее настрой сейчас стыковался с солнечной погодой или дружелюбным городом вокруг. Обычно было легче в крупных мегаполисах, особенно хорошо — промышленных центрах. Но сейчас от Кармел приходила поддержка. Такая, будто она сама была его слушательницей и самой преданной фанаткой.  
Как правило требовалось какое-то время на то, чтобы весь хаос принял гармоничную форму, но теперь Джек сразу ощутил, где именно была брешь в мире, увидел, как оно просочилось. И для того, чтобы превратить хаос в кружащих над городом серо-синих виверн, в которых немедленно полетело несколько ракет, ему не понадобилось прилагать почти никаких усилий.  
Из плохого: отделить собственное сознание от сознания Кармел было сложно. Никак не получалось опять начать осознавать, что он человек, с человеческим телом, что ему нужно возвращаться и разговаривать с другими. С его группой, которая окружила Джека со всех сторон.  
— О’кей, что это было? — спросил Миднайтер, помогая ему подняться на ноги. — Ты под конец уже не пел, но действовать не переставало.  
Джек хотел ответить. «Кажется, я понял, почему хаос не дает мне связываться с городами», — подумал он. Но сказать вслух не получалось. Не сразу удалось понять, что у него просто исчезла такая мелочь, как голосовые связки. Кожа сейчас стала толще и приобрела матово-серый оттенок, кое-где ее покрывали шипы, как бывало, когда Джек слишком сильно сливался с городами.  
Ох, черт. Он ведь именно это и сделал. А еще понял важную вещь: если приложить все возможные силы, если подключить не одну Кармел, а несколько крупных городов, а лучше — все, можно будет закрыть все бреши, через которые лезет хаос, разом. Удивительно, почему это ему никогда в голову не приходило. Такое простое и изящное решение.  
— Думаю, у меня есть хорошие новости, — сказал Джек, формируя голосовые связи назад и приводя свою кожу в человеческий вид.  
Но отчего-то члены «Stormwatch» не выглядели счастливыми.

***

Они собрались все вместе, кроме Джека, который сказал, что ему срочно нужно в Нью-Йорк. И устроились в баре, старательно оформленном под старинный паб.  
Именитой группе, спасшей город, с радостью оставили в распоряжение все заведение, так что никто не мешал им общаться. Правда, разговор не клеился.  
— Ну наконец-то мы обсуждаем это все вместе, а не по отдельности, — сказал Хабиб устало. — Если бы только мы еще что-то _обсуждали_.  
— Давно пора, — кивнула Шен. — Мы все в курсе особенностей Джека, верно? И в курсе того, что он может спасти мир.  
— Когда мне только сказали, я посчитал, что не мешало бы сказать нашему героическому главе, — вставил Хабиб. — Я не понимаю, отчего до сих пор все молчат.  
— Мы не спорили с тобой, когда ты протащил в группу Роуз, пусть и ненадолго, — спокойно ответила Шен, сидящая на барной стойке.  
— И мы все знали, что огребем от нее проблем, — добавил Миднайтер, они вместе с Аполлоном сидели за столом.  
Хабиб подпирал спиной стену и неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Если бы я еще понимал, причем здесь она, то нашел бы, что ответить. Но мне кажется, временное переманивание человека из другой группы не имеет никакого отношения к постоянной лжи главе собственной. Нет?  
Шен подняла руки.  
— Никто не врал Джеку, — сказала она, — мы просто не упоминали рискованного мероприятия, которое он бы обязательно затеял, и никто бы не был способен его остановить.  
— Называй, как хочешь, — пожал плечами Хабиб, — но я называю это «ложью». Потому что это на самом деле ложь и ничто иное.  
Одной из особых черт Шен было то, что ей нужно было постараться, чтобы покраснеть. Чувство стыда она испытывала, но на вид оставалась совершенно невозмутимой. Особенно когда знала, что делает все правильно. Например, как сейчас.  
— Может быть, хватит? — спросил Аполлон. — У нас есть, что обсудить.  
Все согласно закивали, а Шен тяжело вздохнула.  
— Мы все знаем, в чем дело, верно? — уточнила она еще раз.  
Ответом ей были три смешка.  
— Но Джек так и не понял, что мы от него что-то скрывали, — заметил Аполлон.  
— Надо ли делать так, чтобы не понимал дальше? — задал риторический вопрос Миднайтер.  
Шен вздохнула. Она подозревала, что рано или поздно их с Энжи и Йеруном сговор выйдет боком. Хотя, конечно, не планировала, что все придется обсуждать на таком импровизированном собрании группы еще и без самого Джека.  
— Вопрос, — поднял руку Миднайтер, — сколько времени необходимо? Когда шанс избавиться от хаоса будет максимальным?  
— Я бы лучше задала вопрос: «Когда шанс на массовую гибель людей будет минимальным?», — поправила Шен, — но… неизвестно.  
— По моим подсчетам, — пожал плечами Хабиб, — еще два-три года.  
— А у меня еще один вопрос, — Аполлон задумчиво крутил в руках подставку под чашку, — Кейт Спенсер знает?  
Ответ на этот вопрос у Шен был. Она вообще собиралась сообщить их менеджеру на днях. Усложняло ситуацию, что ту с самого начала искал Джек, так что не угадаешь реакцию. Но Спенсер производила впечатление человека серьезного, понимающего и готового пойти на риск, в крайнем случае.  
— Пока не знает, — ответила Шен, — но скоро узнает.  
— Забавно, как оно получается, — проворчал Миднайтер, — все знают, кроме Джека. В том числе Энжи… интересно, Константин знает?  
Никто не успел ответить, когда со стороны камина раздался голос Джека, который как раз прошел в комнату прямо через стену.  
— Вот мне бы тоже очень хотелось это выяснить.


	10. Coming closer to myself

Джек искренне полагал, что период недоверия в команде они пережили давным-давно. Еще тогда, когда он ворчливо говорил Дженни (еще Дженни Спаркс, господи, сколько лет прошло с тех пор), что они как-то поделились на отдельные группы, а Миднайтер с Аполлоном и вовсе ни с кем не общаются.  
Слушать оправдания от группы не хотелось. А еще не хотелось верить в то, что Энжи пять лет ему врала. Он уважал ее желание уйти и не наседал, когда она сказала, что ей нужно немного пространства. Но подобное… даже не обижало. Выбивало воздух, вызывало чувство, будто ему воткнули нож в спину со словами: «Тебе же будет от этого лучше». Даже не так: ему втыкали нож в спину каждый день. А он ведь доверял им всем, доверял больше, чем самому себе.  
Только чудом Джек не уронил на них паб. Пожалел владельцев, которым потом убытки никто не возместит. Его предали самым противным из возможных способов. Предали с благими намерениями и верой в то, что поступают правильно.  
— Смешно, что все открылось сейчас, еще и случайно, — сказала Кейт Спенсер, щелкая зажигалкой. — У меня есть подозрение, что не просто так.  
Джеку стоило бы пойти к Энжи, но он не был уверен, что сейчас сможет нормально с ней разговаривать, не снеся случайно пару домов. Менеджер его группы не слишком подходила на роль слушательницы, но альтернативами были или приятели, или конкуренты в музыкальном бизнесе, или те, кто уже успел подорвать его доверие. Еще Джон, но Джек не был так уж уверен, что готов сейчас с ним общаться.  
Кейт не слишком обрадовалась появлению внезапного гостя у себя в квартире. Даже когда Джек спохватился, вышел сквозь дверь и позвонил снаружи. Но прогонять не стала.  
— Я не параноик, но тоже считаю, что все случайности закономерны, — ответил Джек, устало потирая бровь.  
— Помню теорию одного моего знакомого, — продолжила Кейт, — он считал, что хаос заинтересован в разладе между людьми. Я тогда говорила, что мы и сами прекрасно между собой ссоримся, без влияния извне. Но как-то, глядя на тебя, кажется, что это правда.  
Джек застонал.  
— Еще, — продолжила Кейт, стряхивая пепел, — меня поражает, что я узнаю обо всем этом в последних рядах. Даже позже тебя.  
Джек опять застонал. Его удивляло, что их менеджер очень спокойно переносит известие о настолько наглой лжи внутри «Stormwatch». С другой стороны, он вроде бы понимал, что они все для нее еще чужие и полного масштаба проблемы она не осознает.  
— Люди уходят из групп и за меньшее, — Кейт откинулась на спинку стула и выдохнула дым в потолок, — но я бы советовала тебе подождать.  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Джек. — Я не собираюсь оставаться среди этих… этих…  
— Отлично, — вздохнула Кейт, — как целоваться с Константином прямо на сцене и вести себя настолько непрофессионально, чего не позволяют себе даже подростки, репетирующие в родительском гараже, так все нормально. Менеджеры как-нибудь отмажут. А тут целая трагедия, хотя никто пока не пострадал.  
— Да причем тут Константин?!  
Джек вскочил с кресла, в котором сидел, и уставился на Кейт сверху вниз. Она насмешливо выгнула бровь.  
— Притом, голубчик мой, что твой Константин доставил мне в тысячу раз больше проблем, чем то, что твои же коллеги не рассказали тебе о способности, которая может… повторяю, может спасти мир и попутно тебя убить.  
Джек покачал головой.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, что я чувствую? — спросил он.  
— Не поверишь, представляю, — ответила Кейт и затянулась. — Знаешь, я тебя понимаю. У тебя и твоих друзей, к слову, вообще слегка размыты границы дозволенного. Я даже отчасти удивлена, что не оправдались слухи о вашем стремлении продвинуться выше музыкальной индустрии куда-то в политику.  
— Наверное, дело в том, что оно нам не надо, — проворчал Джек, снова садясь. — Хотя у Дженни… Дженни старшей, были такие идеи… но случилось новое столетие и…  
Он развел руками.  
— Что не отменяет того, что все вокруг хотели, как лучше, — отметила Кейт, — как лучше для тебя и для мира, насколько я понимаю. Не призываю понять и простить, сама хочу пообщаться с ними на тему дружеской атмосферы в группе, но сбегать не советовала бы.  
Джек скривился. Не то чтобы он не ожидал чего-то такого со стороны Кейт Спенсер, но слышать это было неприятно. Для нее произошедшее — производственный момент, скорее даже менее значимый, чем другие, потому что он никого из «Stormwatch» из строя не вывел. Другое дело, как это выглядело для самого Джека.  
— Тут уже не тебе решать, — сказал он.  
— Поняла. Придется искать нового вокалиста, — вздохнула Кейт.  
— Видимо, придется.  
Она очень внимательно посмотрела на Джека, но тот не стал отводить взгляд. Он был полностью уверен в своем решении и не собирался его менять из-за того, что его менеджер может быть недовольна. Не за тем к ней он пришел, а просто чтобы высказаться и слегка успокоиться в компании человека, на которого не было причин ронять стену.  
— Невероятно, — проворчала Кейт, — ты настолько сильно хочешь погрузиться в пучину страданий из-за того, что тебе не дали положить самого себя за призрачный шанс спасти мир, что собираешься… что? Отказаться от возможности этот мир спасать, что ли?  
— Выходит, что так, — упрямо ответил Джек. — Но я не собираюсь перестать применять музыку. Просто… не хочу иметь ничего общего со «Stormwatch».  
Кейт пожала плечами.  
— Мой телефон у меня есть, если передумаешь или, если решишь попробовать какой-то другой проект.  
— И все? — улыбнулся Джек. — А как же шумные попытки доказать мне, что я не прав?  
— Не вижу смысла, — ответила она. — И не скажу, что прям таки и «не прав». Твои товарищи вообще-то отличились. По крайней мере, судя по имеющейся у меня информации. Не хочу и не могу судить, как все было на самом деле, но, подозреваю, есть и то, что ни ты, ни я не видим.  
Джек скривился.  
— Менее неприятно мне от этого не становится.  
— Я думаю, — фыркнула Кейт, поднимаясь. — Ладно, мне завтра рано вставать и расхлебывать, что вы там натворили все вместе. Поэтому сегодня мне хотелось бы поспать хоть пару часов. Или ты еще хочешь немного пожаловаться?  
— Нет, — Джек тоже встал, — спасибо и удачи, Спенсер.  
— Тебе того же.

***

Есть такая забавная штука, называется она «теория вероятности». В общих чертах: если ты подбросишь монетку сто раз, то примерно половина будет «орел», а половина — «решка». Вряд ли ровно пятьдесят к пятидесяти, но где-то близко.  
А еще есть не менее забавная штука, которая называется «магия». По мнению Джона Константина, огромную часть магии составляло умение обходить теорию вероятности в свою пользу. Делать так, чтобы маловероятные события происходили именно здесь, именно сейчас, именно с тобой. И чтобы единственный на миллион шанс выпадал десять раз из десяти.  
Причем, хотели маги того или нет, но такого рода события окружали их всегда и везде. Когда-то это было даже хорошо. Например, в казино или тотализаторе. Тем более, если еще раскинуть вероятность дополнительно и устроить эдакое локальное предсказание.  
А вот в других случаях — особо ничего хорошего и не было. Например, кирпич на голову падает не кому-то, а именно магу. Другое дело, что был высокий шанс на то, что этот самый маг решит в последний момент свернуть или пригнуться, или по личной блажи наденет сегодня каску. Ну или выздоровеет быстрее.  
Так вот, Вселенная находила равновесие в самой себе.  
Когда они с Анжелой только заговорили о Джеке, Джон понял внутренним чутьем, что недолго тайне оставаться тайной. Это не было предсказание в обычном смысле, просто жизненный опыт хреновых и неловких ситуаций.  
Потому явление Джека Хоксмура в явно недружелюбном настроении нисколько не удивило Джона. Но можно было попытаться изобразить, что все не совсем так.  
— Решил наконец-то посмотреть, как я устроился? — поинтересовался Джон, обводя рукой грязную темную кухню с тусклой лампочкой под потолком.  
Все то время, что он жил у Джека, он не сидел просто так, а искал своих старых знакомых и должников. Удивительно, как многие из них перебрались в Нью-Йорк! То ли в этом городе было что-то магическое само по себе, то ли люди считали, что Джон Константин никогда сюда не сунется, то ли просто количество и плотность населения сыграли свою роль… в общем, очень быстро в его распоряжении оказалась квартирка, в которой можно было изредка ночевать и хранить сумку с вещами. В принципе, Джон мог бы остаться у Джека, тем более что тот не требовал съехать, но после того неловкого разговора и менее неловкого секса, он посчитал за лучшее освободить пространство. Просто чтобы лишний раз не думать.  
— Вообще-то, — сказал Джек не слишком спокойно, — уточнил у города, чем ты занимался в последнее время. С кем разговаривал. И о чем разговаривал.  
— О… — вздохнул Джон. — Я думал, что это не работает, как жучок. Буду теперь знать, что надо все важные дела обсуждать в деревне, а то просто как под правительственным колпаком.  
Джек сузил глаза, глядя на него.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Джон сел на край стола и достал сигареты. — Ну узнал я недавно о том, куда твои способности можно применять, чего ты пока что еще узнать не успел. Не я злодей в этой истории.  
— Джон, ты мог бы сказать, когда только начал искать, — отметил Джек, опираясь спиной о стену.  
— Не имею привычки рассказывать обо всем, что делаю, — пожал плечами Джон. — Ты, кстати, тоже.  
Джек склонил голову и почти ласково уточнил:  
— Это намек на что-то?  
— Ага, — кивнул Джон, — вообще я не понимаю, какие у тебя могут быть претензии ко мне? Иди допрашивай свою Энжи… хотя, это она тебе рассказала, как и собиралась, верно? Только же сегодня с ней болтали на эту тему…  
В ответ Джек выдал какой-то странный звук. Джон в некоторой мере понимал его реакцию, но не понимал, отчего устраивать из всего такую трагедию. Мало ли кто кому о чьих способностях недоговаривает. Дело-то житейское…  
— Энжи мне ничего не говорила, — сказал Джек, — но я с ней обязательно поговорю. Уж не сомневайся. Но почему это оказывается, что даже ты знаешь обо мне больше, чем я сам, а?  
Джон хмыкнул и потряс почти пустой пачкой. Он собирался сходить за сигаретами, тут как раз поблизости можно было достать нужные, и никто не косился на него с недоумением. Плюс большого города, пусть даже и в Америке.  
— Слушай, да ситуация неловкая и местами мерзкая, но ты всерьез решил на нас злиться? Хоксмур, брось. Ну или злись на своих корешей, которые годами молчали, а меня оставь в покое.  
Мысль о том, что он немного перебарщивает, пришла в голову Джона тогда, когда он соскочил с расколовшегося стола и чуть было не провалился в пол. Джек, что характерно, так и стоял, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ну блядь, контролируй же себя, — сказал ему Джон. — Честное слово, я тут причем?  
— Тоже мог бы раньше сказать, — ответил Джек, — неприятно, знаешь ли, когда тебя держать в неведенье.  
— Всех нас держат в неведенье, — пожал плечами Джон, — не из-за одного, так из-за другого. И заламывать руки, говорить, что должен был заметить и рассказать тебе раньше, тоже не буду. Если все еще хочешь разнести тут все к чертям собачьим —приступай. А нет, ну, значит, нет…  
Джон еще не закончил своей речи, когда Джек исчез.  
— Нет, серьезно, приятель? — спросил Джон у стены, в которую тот ушел. — Что я тебе-то сделал? Ну, кроме того, что спас тогда… и весь мир, походу.  
Сначала Джон махнул рукой и на это, а потом подумал, что неплохо бы позвонить Анжеле. Сообщить, что ее ждет. Он же, по сути, отправил Джека вымещать раздражение на ней. Нехорошо даже…  
Джон задумался, а сказал бы он, знай обо всем заранее. Выходило, что, скорее всего, тоже поначалу бы скрывал информацию о Джеке, пока не понял бы, может ли он ее правильно использовать. И к каким последствиям это могло привести…  
На плите засвистел чайник, и Джон вспомнил, что, вроде бы, собирался сварить чай. Если его убийство на сегодня отменялось, то надо было придумать, что сделать со столом.  
И все-таки позвонить Анжеле, если еще не поздно.  
А еще он обещал отправить Ксанаду парочку расчетов, которые она просила сделать. Приятно порой было заниматься старой доброй магией. Хотя и несколько муторно.

***

Сначала Энжи позвонила Шен, потом Кейт Спенсер, откуда-то доставшая ее телефон, а потом Константин.  
— Как все обо мне заботятся, — сказала она последнему, стоило ему только начать говорить.  
— Ну ладно тебе, родная. Просто решил предупредить.  
— Спасибо, Джон… — сказала Энжи и как раз услышала стук в дверь. — Если это не обслуживание номеров, то Джек, кажется, совсем остыл.  
Она закинула телефон на кровать, открыла дверь, и Джек, шагнувший в номер, где она жила с самого приезда в Нью-Йорк, сказал:  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты решила, будто бы ситуация боевая.  
— Вполне разумно, — кивнула Энжи, пропуская его и закрывая дверь. — Но ты вроде не драться пришел.  
Джек пожал плечами, будто говоря: «Я не уверен».  
— Мне грустно из-за того, что ты все знала, — сказал он.  
Энжи криво улыбнулась:  
— А мне грустно, что я так и не собралась сказать тебе раньше. И боялась… и, не уверена в курсе ли ты, но когда главный музыкальный продюсер советует этого не делать…  
Она поправила завернувшийся рукав своей черной водолазки и покачала головой.  
— Не думай, что я оправдываюсь, — добавила Энжи, — у тебя есть полное право злиться.  
В глазах Джека не была даже намека на красноту, он внимательно смотрел на нее без всякого выражения.  
— Но… Энж… почему? — спросил он. — Почему ты мне не сказала? Ты боялась Фэйта? Или меня?  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Я боялась за тебя, — объяснила Энжи. — Потому что ты, идиот такой, бросился бы грудью на амбразуру! Потому что тебе было бы плевать, что это убьет тебя и, вполне вероятно, половину городов. Ну или хотя бы пару-тройку. Потому что тебе было бы плевать на последствия, плевать на то, что оно может не получиться, а Дженни может и не вернуться… ты бы пожертвовал собой.  
Джек выдохнул. Он сложил руки на груди и ответил:  
— А, может, и нет. Теперь точно не узнаем, верно? Потому что ты посчитала за лучшее скрыть все от меня. Все вы посчитали за лучшее.  
Энжи тяжело вздохнула.  
— Не только от тебя. Миднайтер с Аполлоном тоже не знали.  
— Они, как выяснилось, знали, — прохладно заметил Джек.  
Для Энжи это было несколько неожиданно, в первую очередь — потому что ни ее, ни Шен никто не пошел убивать, но немного и радовало. Значит, на каплю меньше лжи в ее жизни.  
— Почему? — спросил Джек, прикрывая лицо ладонью. — Почему мне никто не позволил сделать собственный выбор?  
— Джек? — Энжи коснулась его плеча, но он отстранился. — Попробуй понять, что никто не хотел беды и бессмысленного риска, в который бы все вылилось.  
— Замолчи, — попросил Джек. — Просто замолчи.  
Он отнял ладони и от лица и посмотрел на Энжи, теперь уже с явным красным огоньком в глазах. Она даже отступила на шаг и приготовилась на всякий случай покрыться металлом за долю секунды. Вроде боя быть не должно, но не факт.  
— Кажется… мне надо побыть одному. И подумать обо всем, — медленно сказал Джек.  
— Да… хорошо, — она кивнула и собралась было опять положить руку ему на плечо, но передумала, — постарайся не принимать поспешных решений из-за обиды, пожалуйста.  
В ответ на это Джек хмыкнул и ядовито ответил:  
— О, да, я же такой эмоционально-нестабильный и не способный трезво мыслить!  
— Джек, хватит, — резко сказала Энжи, — ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что я не об этом говорю.  
— Знаю, — подтвердил он, — но… я не посылаю тебя только потому, что очень устал. Ох… но почему все получилось именно так?  
Энжи покачала головой.  
— Я не знаю, — сказала она, — честно, не знаю. И ты же в курсе, что пока все равно ничего лучше не делать, а подождать еще какое-то время?  
Краснота из его глаз никуда не делась, и Джек смотрелся несколько пугающе, когда ухмыльнулся:  
— Знаешь, я сам не совсем понимаю, что именно я могу сделать. Когда разберусь, то как-нибудь решу сам. Без подсказок и понуканий со стороны.  
— Джек… — начала Энжи, но он поднял руку.  
— Извини, но хватит. Иначе мы опять заговорим, вспомним то, что между нами было, придем к выводу, что я реагирую слишком сильно. А, знаешь, я этого не хочу. Я не хочу, чтобы те, кого я считал друзьями раньше, подсказывали мне, что делать. Мне обидно и плохо. На этом и закончим.  
Энжи склонила голову. На душе у нее было горько и предательская мысль: «Стоило, однозначно стоило сказать ему намного-намного раньше», не желала уходить.  
— Я понимаю, — тихо сказала Энжи. — Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь простишь меня.


	11. An I for an I

 

Очередной новый участник «League Dark» стал очередным бывшим участником, что и раньше случалось часто, но в последнее время, примерно после Манхэттена и потери Джоном музыки, стало закономерностью. Аса подозревала, что тут главное просто подождать, пока Затанна одумается и немного отключит зашкаливающий перфекционизм.  
С Джоном получилось нехорошо, но он сам заявил, что ему не нужны поблажки или сохранение места в группе, потому что неизвестно, когда и как именно вернется к нему музыка: «А у нас, друзья, и без того хватает разногласий, вам не кажется?».  
Сейчас наступило кратковременное затишье, даже хаос не проникал в мир… или об этом не сообщали их группе. Аса одобряла и первое, и второе, потому что ей не нравилась идея кидаться на любое отслеженное вторжение. Но Затанна иногда бывала крайне упорной в своем стремлении спасти всех и вся.  
— Остальные хоть как-то развлекаются, — сказала Аса, — Алек сейчас с семьей, Брэнд участвует в лазерной шоу-программе… ты знала, что он у нас, как оказалось, арфист?  
— Лазерная арфа — это не совсем то же самое, что обычная, — ответила Затанна. — Но согласна, что получилось неожиданно.  
— А ты опять сидишь со схемами заклинаний, картами вторжений и… я не знаю, что это за камни вон в том углу.  
— И не знай дальше.  
Аса, путем долгих уговоров и нытья, добилась, чтобы Затанна пригласила ее в гости. Она сформулировала это в формате: «Возможно, когда-нибудь», но почему бы не посчитать это приглашением? И почему бы не появиться в субботу вечером, через час после слов хозяйки квартиры? Тем более что никто не мешал Асу просто не пустить, стоило ей позвонить в дверь.  
Но Затанна только вздохнула и спросила:  
— Мне стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, верно?  
— Может и стоило, — согласилась Аса, заходя внутрь и осматриваясь.  
— Если попробуешь сделать что-то магией — прибью, — предупредила Затанна и заперла дверь, а потом повернулась и скептически окинула нежданную гостью взглядом: — Надеюсь, под этим пальто у тебя что-то есть, а то ты сейчас напоминаешь об эксгибиционистах.  
Аса фыркнула.  
— Нет, но идея мне нравится. Просто подол платья короче пальто.  
— И почему это я не удивлена? — возвела очи горе Затанна. — У меня нет сил тебя выгонять, поэтому можешь побыть тут, пока не начнешь мешать. И ты помнишь…  
— Если что — убьешь, — кивнула Аса, ослепительно улыбаясь.  
— Именно, — дружелюбно подтвердила Затанна  
Потом она отправилась в гостиную, а Аса — за ней. Как всегда бывало с комнатами, превращенными во временные рабочие кабинеты, тут царил свой собственный порядок с четкой схемой разложенных на полу и мебели бумаг, чертежей и книг. Наблюдать за работающей над схемами Затанной было скучно, потом, стоило той откинуться на спинку стула и повести затекшими плечами, как Аса опустила на них руки и, больше для порядка, уточнила:  
— Ты ж не против?  
— Была бы против, сказала бы, — ответила ей Затанна. — Задом наперед.  
— Страшный ты человек, — хмыкнула Аса, начав осторожно разминать ей плечи, а потом добавила: — Ты слишком много работаешь.  
— Ну кому-то же надо, — проворчала Затанна. — А то, кого в группу не найдем, вечные проблемы с работоспособностью.  
Аса тяжело вздохнула. Она понимала, что объяснения тут вряд ли помогут, но решила попытаться.  
— Смотри, Шейда ты вышвырнула сама, Джун продержалась пару репетиций и одно выступление… что случилось с Этриганом, упоминать не хочу. Кого я забыла? А, ну да, Джон тоже не был образцом порядочного музыканта.  
— Вроде бы никого, — ответила Затанна. — Просто никто не подошел. И я никогда не была «за» Джона, его мне навязали.  
Аса нажала сильнее.  
— Как ты вообще себя чувствуешь? — спросила она. — Голова болит?  
— М-м-м… есть немного.  
— Я так и думала, — кивнула Аса.  
Она оставила плечи Затанны и принялась массировать ей виски, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не воспользоваться магией. Птичкой вылететь в окно, когда все только начало налаживаться, как-то не хотелось, а попробуй докажи, что хотела как лучше.  
— Если надеешься, что будешь милой, а я в награду не стану тебя гонять, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, — пробормотала Затанна.  
— Я всегда очень милая, — хмыкнула Аса, — и всегда забочусь о физическом состоянии моей любимой группы.  
Она не то чтобы слишком приукрашала действительность, просто из всех нынешних постоянных коллег только у одной Затанны был организм с человеческой физиологией. Для остальных переживания об их физических телах были как-то бессмысленны.  
— Позволь заметить, что медсестра из тебя не очень, — сказала Затанна слегка насмешливо.  
Аса могла бы сказать ей, что это слишком уж топорная подначка, но на это не было настроения, так что она приняла игру:  
— Ну на то я и Кошмарная Медсестра. Но вообще, честно говоря, ты истощена. На всех уровнях.  
Затанна покрутила головой, сбрасывая ее руки, и оперлась на письменный стол.  
— Вот это уж точно не твое дело, — сказала она, не оборачиваясь.  
Это было любопытно, Аса знала, что Затанна редко уходит от темы настолько резко. Понятно, что ей было неприятно говорить обо всем этом, но тем же она подогревала интерес и желание узнать, что с ней происходит.  
Аса сдвинула бумаги и села на угол стола, пристально глядя на Затанну.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросила та, подняв голову.  
— Чтобы ты перестала себя убивать, например? — оскалилась Аса. — Для начала. Еще можно грузовик мороженого и с пяток древних артефактов. Ну еще щенка сенбернара.  
Затанна закатила глаза.  
— С чего это ты решила, что надо мной нужно трястись, хотела бы я знать, — проворчала она. — Ты хочешь, чтобы наша группа перестала выезжать к порывам хаоса, так что ли? Или хочешь, чтобы я взяла к нам каких-то неумех?  
Причем, говорила Затанна полностью серьезно, и это Асу почти раздражало. Больше расстраивало, потому что было сложно объяснять кому-то разницу между тем, что достаточно хорошо, и тем, как оно выглядит в идеале. Особенно, если этот кто-то считает, что он что-то должен миру.  
Порой Асу печалило, что в группе (и не только) у нее репутация шута. Не хватало возможности произнести серьезную речь так, чтобы все поверили, а не посчитали насмешкой над чьим-то пафосом.  
— Ты пытаешься спасти всех людей на планете? — спросила Аса.  
— Вообще-то, да, — ответила Затанна.  
— Тогда, боюсь, ты делаешь это неправильно.  
В ответ она получила вопросительно поднятую бровь.  
— И как, по-твоему, я должна спасать мир? — поинтересовалась Затанна.  
— Точно не бросаясь грудью на каждую дыру в ткани мироздания… грудь у тебя отличная, но мне ее жалко.  
Аса потянулась.  
— И вообще, мне кажется, что тут надо с причиной разбираться, а не со следствиями, — заметила она, — ну или забить и просто жить, как живется, не зацикливаясь на других...  
Затанна фыркнула.  
— Замечательный совет, что тут скажешь. Что же ты сама ему не следуешь?  
— А скучно потому что, — ответила Аса, а потом все-таки серьезно добавила: — Зи, от того, что ты умрешь, никому лучше не станет. И меня, чтобы вернуть тебя в тело, поблизости может и не быть.  
Затанна пожала плечами, но говорить ничего вроде: «Опять ты мне это вспоминаешь!» не стала. Хоть что-то.

***

В их мире существовала история, сродни городской легенде, которая могла стать настоящей легендой спустя лишь полсотни лет. В истории этой рассказывалось о могущественном маге, который решил, что в рамках эксперимента было бы неплохо изучить хаос. Оттого он открыл брешь в пространство между мирами и оттуда он и явился. Маг одумался, но было поздно, поэтому он подтолкнул сразу многих людей к новым способностям. Наделил их музыкой, чтобы они смогли попытаться исправить нанесенный им вред.  
Эта история могла рассказываться в разных вариантах, но в нее далеко не все верили. А мадам Ксанаду знала точно, что этот маг существовал. Только создал брешь, в которую лез хаос, не из исследовательских интересов, а назло, после того, как его любовь отвергли. Это был один из тех случаев, когда кто-то бьет слишком сильно, а с последствиями разбираться многим поколениям.  
Этот маг не рассчитал силы и не рассчитал, что по-настоящему мир расколет чуть позже, чем в тот миг, когда он выбивал дыру над домом своей неудачной любви. Чуть позже и так, что в одиночку прорыв не закрыть… что же до музыки, то тут постаралась природа, поставившая в противовес одному другое. А то, что кто-то мог помочь природе, Ксанаду знала. Что еще мог сделать шаман всей планеты Земля, когда обнаружил подобное? Только попытаться спасти то, что можно спасти.  
Только, к сожалению, это ничего не решило.  
Мадам Ксанаду долго собирала информацию. Это всегда было ее любимым занятием: знать все и обо всех. И теперь план по спасению мира вырисовывался перед ней. Только понятно было, что уже нужны коррективы. Чем скорее их внести — тем лучше. Именно потому Ксанаду и нужна была Затанна.  
— Любопытно, что ты не можешь разобраться в подсчетах и схемах сама, — сказала она в тот день, когда они обе сидели в офисе Ксанаду. — Ты вроде бы наша менеджер.  
— А это не совсем устройство турне, — ответила ей Ксанаду, отпивая чай из тонкой пиалы. — Мне не помешает пара глаз и свежий взгляд, чтобы понять, что можно сделать.  
Затанна поморщилась; она выглядела, как кто-то, кто решил загнать себя до смерти. Ксанаду видела подобное и прекрасно знала, что если сейчас она попытается отговорить или успокоить Затанну — та не захочет слушать. Другое дело — дать ей работу.  
— Подсчитать вероятность попадания в мир одной из составляющих ритуала, который, в теории, мир защитит, — вздохнула Затанна, — честно, я полагала, что моя роль в истории музыки будет заметно более героичной.  
Она говорила со злой иронией, но за ней чувствовалось неподдельное разочарование.  
— …И я могу, в теории, почувствовать и помочь открыть доступ к миру.  
Ксанаду почала головой.  
— Не во всех битвах тебе суждено участвовать, — сказала она, — даже если тебе хочется, они — для других.  
Затанна фыркнула.  
— А как же свобода выбора? — спросила она. — Не считается уже или как? Если я хочу этого боя, хочу стать частью битвы, что теперь?  
Для главы одной весьма скандальной и идущей в гору музыкальной группы Затанна казалась более чем спокойной и сосредоточенной не на своих коллегах, а на том, чтобы сразиться с силами хаоса. Обычно, как Ксанаду знала по собственному опыту, на определенном этапе музыканты «перегорали» и хотели заниматься лишь музыкой, а не битвами. Кое-кто с самого начала шел на это из-под палки, лишь для собственного безбедного существования. Другие не делали больше, чем обязывались. А третьи стремились сложить голову. Затанне пока везло со спасениями, но это лишь вопрос времени, когда все закончится плачевно.  
— Ты в этом похожа на своего отца, он тоже всегда стремился дойти до конца, даже если все знаки говорили ему свернуть с пути, — сказала Ксанаду.  
От этих слов Затанна склонила голову к плечу.  
— Дело в нем, да? — спросила она с любопытством. — Что это? Месть? Запоздалое чувство вины? Что-то еще?  
Ксанаду так же спокойно сидела на своем месте и только пожала плечами.  
— Успокойся, — сказала она, — ты переоцениваешь нашу с твоим отцом связь. Я знала его, он знал меня, между нами не все было так гладко, и я не буду делать вид, что только по его вине… но не скажу, что Джованни всегда и во всем был святым.  
Затанна скривилась.  
— Прости, — пробормотала она, — просто… наверное, не стоит о нем говорить.  
— Да, нам для обсуждения хватает и живых магов.  
— Пока еще живых, — многозначительно поправила Затанна.  
— Именно. Оттого мне и не помешает твоя помощь в проведении одного любопытного сеанса связи. Мне нужен иной мир.  
Затанна улыбнулась.  
— Спиритический сеанс? С этим ты справишься и сама, без моей помощи.  
— Верно, — кивнула Ксанаду, — но мне нужен не кто-то мертвый. Мне нужна живая. Дитя Столетия, Дженни Квант.  
— Зачем? — спросила Затанна.  
— Чтобы дать ей понять, насколько скоро путь сюда ей будет открыт… а до той поры я постараюсь разобраться в деталях и сделать так, чтобы лишних жертв было меньше. Ты мне поможешь.  
Затанна понимающе хмыкнула.  
— Как меня эксплуатирует менеджер моей группы, — сказала она.  
— Подай на меня в суд, — ответила Ксанаду, — только после того, как мы закончим. Нам понадобятся некоторые артефакты.  
— Которые случайно оказались у тебя в шкафу?  
— Именно.  
По глазам Затанны она видела, что та готова сделать что угодно, только бы помочь целому миру. И Ксанаду поддерживала эту инициативу, хотя и надеялась, что после всего события будут развиваться не по худшему из возможных сценариев.

***

Если достаточно долго скитаться по разным измерениям, можно однажды поймать себя на том, что родное кажется тебе полузабытым и словно бы не существующим.  
К счастью или нет, но Дженни Квант была слишком связана со своим домом, чтобы это оказалось так и для нее тоже. Она ощущала эту связь, где бы не оказывалась. Это не давало ничего хорошего и напоминало приступы фантомной боли где-то в несуществующей части тела. Безумное, выворачивающее изнутри чувство, от которого Дженни порой просыпалась, хватая ртом воздух. Просыпалась не дома, а в очередной из множества чужих Вселенных.  
Они не все были недружелюбными, но достаточно часто на нее реагировали, как на кого-то слишком могущественного… к тому же Дженни знала, что другие миры ее отторгают. Какие-то сильнее, а какие-то слабее. Именно поэтому она не могла надолго оставаться на одном месте, даже когда ей было там уютно.  
Если оказывалось, что там есть она или ее подобие, приходилось значительно меньше объяснять всем вокруг, чем является Дженни Квант… но это же было опасным моментом. Ее версия могла оказаться значительно жестче или злее, могла оказаться другой по набору способностей или вообще желать смерти человечеству. Странно для Дитя Столетия, но порой случалось и такое.  
Но самым странное, что обнаружила Дженни, — ее мир был уникален музыкой. В других местах никто не слышал о таком свойстве.  
— Может быть, — предположила ее копия из той Вселенной, где Дженни остановилась сейчас, — все дело в хаосе, о котором ты рассказываешь. Говоришь, как только он стал приходить в мир — появилась и музыка?  
— Ага, мне тоже приходила в голову такая мысль, — ответила Дженни.  
Они обе сидели на краю технической платформы космического корабля, где обитала версия группы «Authority», которая здесь занималась не музыкой, а делами геополитического масштаба. Если бы Дженни не сталкивалась с этим снова и снова, она бы удивилась, что состав этой «группы» почти такой же, как и у нее дома.  
Сегодня ей хотелось немного подумать в одиночестве, но ее копия слишком хорошо ее понимала. С другой стороны, «в компании с самой собой» — это почти то же самое, что одиночество.  
Время в разных мирах не шло с одинаковой скоростью, но, как выяснилось, Дитя Столетия была привязана к родному измерению, потому и могла проживать годы в какой-то из реальностей, не меняясь ни на йоту. Оттого сейчас рядом сидели две Дженни Квант, одной из которых было пятнадцать, а другой — девятнадцать. Но сознание первой, на самом деле, прожило заметно больше лет.  
— Мне бы хотелось помочь вашему миру, — сказала местная Дженни.  
— Если у тебя нет возможности отогнать хаос от него, то ты только и можешь, что пока что предоставить мне убежище, — пожала плечами ее копия из мира, где была музыка.  
Они еще немного посидели молча, глядя на то, как Кровоток под ними переливается всеми оттенками красного, то и дело демонстрируя такие цвета, каких, казалось, не существует в нормальной реальности.  
— Я смотрела твои подсчеты, — продолжила местная Дженни, качая головой, — но так ничего и не поняла…  
— …Потому что не можешь учитывать музыку, — закончила ее копия. — Знаю. Я уже это слышала. Не волнуйся, я справлюсь и сама.  
Местная Дженни покосилась на нее и фыркнула.  
— У тебя, я посмотрю, на все есть ответ, — заметила она.  
— Жизненный опыт.  
Они обе рассмеялись, а потом Дженни из этого мира замерла и нахмурилась, она вела беседу по телепатической связи между членами своей «группы». Они предлагали подключить туда же и гостью, но та отказалась. Опять же, из-за жизненного опыта, когда через подобное ею пытались манипулировать.  
— Говорят, что с тобой хотят связаться, — медленно проговорила местная Дженни. — Кто-то из твоего родного мира.  
— О… надо же, — сказала вторая. — Оказывается, так можно.  
— Идем, — местная поднялась на ноги и протянула ей руку, — связь нестабильна, стоит торопиться, раз тебе хотят сказать что-то очень важное.  
— Нам в рубку?  
— Нет. Связь магическая.  
— Значит, Доктор, — кивнула Дженни.  
Ей хотелось надеяться, что сейчас ей расскажут, что она может вернуться домой или о том, что с хаосом будет покончено, но она понимала, что вряд ли глобальные проблемы решаются так просто.  
С другой стороны, если она все эти годы вела подсчеты вероятности, кто сказал, что другие — нет?

***

Забавно, что с Дженни связалась та, кого она уже успела увидеть в других мирах, но «дома» познакомиться не довелось. В клубящемся энергией пузыре висело лицо женщины с чертами лица, которые могли бы принадлежать сразу многим народностям и одновременно не принадлежать ни одной. Она была молода, но, как и в случае самой Дженни, прекрасно было видно истинный возраст.  
— Мы не знакомы, — сказала женщина, — но я знаю, кто ты, Дитя Столетия…  
— А я знаю, кто ты, Нимуэ Инвиду, — ответила Дженни, — в моем родном мире ты тоже пытаешься исправить все, до чего дотягиваются твои руки?  
Если ее собеседница и была удивлена, то виду не подала.  
— Я предпочитаю называться мадам Ксанаду, — произнесла она, — но как пожелаешь. Верно, мне хотелось бы исправить наш общий мир и сделать его безопасным вновь. Еще мне хотелось бы вернуть тебя назад к семье и родному дому.  
— И одно с другим не связано, да? — спросила Дженни с усмешкой. — Ты вовсе не надеешься получить безопасность с помощью меня, вернувшейся в мир, м-м-м?  
— Связано, как и все в этой или любой иной Вселенной, — спокойно ответила Ксанаду. — И не буду скрывать, что ты — важнейшая часть замысла.  
— Я и не сомневалась, — фыркнула Дженни.  
Ее копия, как и Доктор этого мира, ушли, оставив иллюзию уединения. Но, вероятнее всего, Инженер и Бог Городов слушали весь разговор. А может, и не только они.  
— Пожалуй, мне стоит сказать, что детали не были известны мне заранее, да и теперь несколько туманны, — вздохнула Ксанаду, — потому прошу просто поверить. Скоро хаос, осаждающий границу нашего мира, отойдет в сторону и даст тебе возможность пройти. Но по эту сторону понадобится влить твои силы в защиту.  
— Это не пустит хаос в мир, — не спрашивая, а утверждая, ответила Дженни, как она и думала — идею разрабатывали и другие, — а никто не задумывался о количестве жертв? Я на досуге подсчитала тех, кто должен применить собственные силы и то, насколько они важны для планеты Земля… выходит неутешительно.  
Ее собеседника повела плечами, укрытыми темно-красной шалью.  
— Все не так страшно, как ты думаешь, — произнесла Ксанаду медленно. — По моим прогнозам, будет больше смертей, если отложить… и весь мир погибнет, если ты не вернешься.  
Дженни фыркнула.  
— Как обычно, когда выбор очевиден — можно считать, что его нет вовсе, — сказала она, а потом добавила: — К какому времени мне готовиться?  
— Не смогу сказать точно, — развела руками Ксанаду, — но в самое ближайшее время.  
Как бы ни возмущалась Дженни, но мысленно она ликовала: она только допускала возможность возвращения домой, но теперь ей это преподносили в качестве дара. Что же до защиты — она бы сама приняла участие, ведь хаос, облюбовавший ее мир, рано или поздно уничтожил бы его. Не осталось бы никого на планете Земля, и он бы начал проникать все дальше и дальше во Вселенную.  
А теперь была возможность прекратить все раз и навсегда. Конечно, Дженни за такое предложение была готова уцепиться руками и ногами…после того, как уточнит, а точно ли это не попытка хаоса обвести ее вокруг пальца.  
— Буду иметь в виду, — сказала она вслух и провела рукой по «пузырю». Он мгновенно развеялся в воздухе, вместе с хмурящейся Ксанаду в нем.  
Все, чему необходимо было быть сказанным, — сказано. А, как распорядиться своими знаниями, Дженни собиралась решить сама.  



	12. Thank God I don't believe in luck

 

Джек не был уверен в том, кажется ли ему, но Ривертон представлялся угрюмым и недовольным. Не у всех городов замечательный характер — это верно, но тут выглядело так, будто какая-то обида связана лично с ним, Богом Городов. Но, одновременно с тем, Джек понимал, что его ощущения вполне могут быть собственными.  
Он сомневался, сможет ли долго оставаться в стороне. Все-таки музыка слишком долго была с ним и, что греха таить, Джек привык быть кем-то, кто спасает людей… но пока хаос словно бы затих по всему миру. Не считая мелких вспышек, то тут, то там, которые удавалось решить до смешного просто.  
Джек не был уверен, что именно он сделает в следующий раз, когда будет петь, но знал, что, скорее всего, не сможет отказаться в использовании сил города. Или всех городов. Не сейчас, когда уже немного разобрался в природе своих способностей. Казалось невероятным, что столько лет он даже не пытался пробиться через завесы между ним и городами, которую каждый раз создавал хаос.  
По улицам гулял пронизывающий холодный ветер, но Джек не обращал на него особого внимания. Странно, что из всех мест на земном шаре, он выбрал именно Ривертон. Мысли об этом заставляли задуматься, то ли он не хотел менять континент, то ли старался быть поближе к «своим», и ему хотелось бы знать самому, почему именно сюда его привело желание отделиться от остальных.  
Телефон в кармане брюк завибрировал, и Джек принял вызов, даже не глянув на номер. Ему могла позвонить только Кейт… ну или Энжи, если бы взломала сеть. Но последнее — вряд ли.  
— Ты новости смотришь? — как Джек и думал, это оказалась Кейт Спенсер.  
— Здравствуй, — ответил он, — я сам в порядке, спасибо, что спросила.  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Ты посмотри, что передают… или у городов спроси, что ли, — посоветовала Кейт.  
Джек так и сделал, прислушиваясь к Ривертону, и одновременно проскользнул в ближайший бар, где на крошечном телевизоре под потолком как раз крутили экстренный выпуск новостей.  
По всему миру, как и совсем недавно, в крупных городах начался прорыв хаоса.  
— …власти подозревают, что это может быть связано с возросшим числом молодых групп, представители Музыкального Спутника от комментариев воздерживаются… — бодро комментировала ведущая, сохраняя в голосе положенную долю профессиональной тоски.  
Камера несколько раз переключалась между городами, Джек поморщился от легкой какофонии: в каждом играла какая-то своя группа. Везде хаос словно сорвался с цепи.  
— Мне нужно вернуться в Нью-Йорк? — спросил Джек, по пути к выходу.  
Сидящий за стойкой мужчина со слегка помутневшим взглядом уставился на Джека.  
— Нет, — ответила Кейт, — боюсь, скоро докатится и до тебя. Но… со мной недавно связывалась менеджер группы Затанны.  
— А она-то тут каким боком? — нахмурился Джек.  
Кейт молчала какое-то время, словно не решаясь, но потом все-таки заговорила, тщательно проговаривая слова:  
— Наверняка тебе интересно узнать, что и она в курсе твоих особенных способностей.  
— Интересно, а кто-то вообще не в курсе? — Джек потер переносицу. — Или об этом объявили во всех новостных сводках, и даже случайный ребенок на улице обо всем знает, потому что рассказали в школе?  
Кейт хмыкнула.  
— Не драматизируй, чего ты хочешь от провидицы? Она потому такой крутой менеджер, что порой угадывает заранее.  
— Что сказала Ксанаду? — хмуро поинтересовался Джек, глядя на то, как на ближайшем дереве, словно в ускоренной перемотке, начали желтеть листья.  
Ривертон сообщил, что в него проникает хаос и что он словно целенаправленно ищет Джека. Город обещал прикрыть его, пока будут силы, но лучше недолго. Нужно было решать, уходит ли он куда-то через Уровень Городов или остается и сражается.  
— Она сказала, что ей удалось связаться с Дженни, и та готовится вернуться в мир, как только ты дашь возможность.  
— Внезапное решение, — проворчал Джек. — А ты уверена в ее словах?  
— Нет, — ответила Кейт. — С вами, ребята, я вообще ни в чем не уверена. Но, когда я связалась с Доктором Фэйтом, угадай, что он мне сказал?  
— Тоже говорил с Дженни? — предположил Джек.  
— И да, и нет. Сначала не хотел отвечать, потом все-таки выдал, что скорее узнавал о ее состоянии.  
Джек покачал головой и свернул в переулок, где, по утверждениям Ривертона, укрыть его было проще. Несколько фонарных столбов на оставленной улице брызнули осколками.  
— Интересно, что ее отцам никто сообщать и не думал… — тяжело вздохнул Джек. — Пока они сами не узнали. Я все-таки узнал обо всем самым последним.  
— Я узнала позже тебя, — сухо отметила Кейт. — Предлагаю оставить разборки на будущее, потому что сейчас времени не осталось. Ксанаду скоро позвонит тебе, а я скажу так: желаю удачи и постарайся выжить, а не то три шкуры спущу.  
— Все понял, — хмыкнул Джек.  
— Я знаю, что ты не бежишь от боя. Не беги и теперь.  
Когда она отключилась, он покачал головой. Сколько людей им заинтересованы, просто удивительно.  
Телефон опять зазвонил, и Джек принял вызов, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Менеджер «League Dark», верно? — спросил он. — Не знаю, каким пыткам вы подвергли Кейт Спенсер, но могу разве что аплодировать.  
Если его слова и удивили собеседницу, то виду она не подала.  
— Добрый день, Джек, — сказала мадам Ксанаду спокойно, — вы же не против, если я буду называть вас «Джек»?  
Его накрыло какой-то веселой злостью. Все равно ведь в покое не оставят, так что уже дергаться?  
— Даже если и буду, вам это помешает? — спросил Джек.  
— Я могу попробовать уважать чужие желания, — ответила Ксанаду, — но сейчас у нас, к сожалению, не так много времени на праздные беседы.  
— Чего вы хотите? — поинтересовался Джек, приваливаясь к ближайшей стене.  
— Хочу, чтобы вы спасли мир, — ответила Ксанаду, — уверена, вы в курсе ситуации на всей планете. И, уверена, хотите помочь.  
Джек посмотрел в полоску неба над переулком, где метались птицы, не понимающие, в какую сторону им лететь.  
— А если не хочу? — спросил он.  
— Бросьте, Джек, мы оба знаем, что в стороне вы не останетесь никак. Мое дело сообщить некоторые детали.  
Вот это уже было интересно, и Джек хмыкнул.  
— Детали? — уточнил он. — Я жертвую собой, забираю силы у городов, пользуясь их связью с жителями, отбрасываю хаос и запираю мир изнутри. Сам при этом, скорее всего, умираю. В этом плане есть детали?  
В голосе Ксанаду послышалась улыбка.  
— Не стоит настолько упрощать сложившиеся обстоятельства.  
— А как мне стоит на все смотреть? — спросил Джек.  
— Вы же знаете, что с вашей смертью защита станет бесполезной, если ее вовремя не укрепить? — уточнила Ксанаду. — Вероятнее всего, да, знаете, иначе бы попытались что-то сделать раньше. Именно поэтому нам нужно, чтобы до этого момента Дитя Столетия вернулась к нам. Система защиты не закончена до конца, но должна подействовать.  
Динамик телефона уже начал выдавать помехи, но слова до сих пор удавалось разобрать. В отличие от Нью-Хейвена, здесь и сейчас хаос не выводил из строя мобильную связь. Джек подозревал, что это из-за того, что искали именно его, а такие вещи, как разговоры по телефону, не заботили враждебную силу.  
— Мне нравится ваша вера в мое выживание, — отметил Джек.  
— Мы с вами взрослые люди, — сказала Ксанаду, — так что знаем, когда утешения будут бесполезной ложью. Хотелось бы, чтобы вы выжили, но шансы говорят против вас. Мне искренне жаль, поверьте.  
— Но судьба мира важнее? — спросил Джек.  
— Но судьба мира важнее, — подтвердила Ксанаду. — Мне не нравится так же и то, что вы собираетесь встретить свою судьбу в одиночку…  
Тут ее перебил уже сам Джек.  
— Только не думайте никого ко мне направлять, уверен, что у всех групп хватает работы по миру.  
— Я не буду направлять никого к вам _специально_ , — подчеркнув последнее слово, ответила ему Ксанаду. — Вы правы, что все музыканты заняты, что до армий, то и у них дел хватает. Уверена, вы уже знаете новости.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Джек. — Не нужно никого направлять, справлюсь и сам. Приятно знать, что хоть кто-то хоть в чем-то здесь уважает мой выбор.  
В последних словах он даже не пытался скрыть сарказм, а Ксанаду рассмеялась.  
— Поверьте, именно из-за вашего выбора все и началось, Джек. Из-за самой вашей возможности совершать какой бы то ни было выбор… — сказала она, а потом резко сменила тему: — Думаю, оборудование уже должны были доставить. Я взяла на себя смелость сообщить, где вы находитесь. Полиция Ривертона тоже выедет на место. Вам и самому не стоит опаздывать. Это ведь самое выдающееся выступление в вашей жизни.  
Ксанаду не насмешничала, а говорила всерьез. От этого неприятно тянуло под ложечкой, потому что, черт возьми, правда — самое важное, если подумать. Куда уж важнее.  
— Скажите, почему всегда кто-то что-то пытается решить за меня? — поинтересовался Джек, больше для того, чтобы еще хоть ненадолго оттянуть тот момент, когда он встанет один против хаоса.  
Против всего хаоса, который явился в их мир сейчас и может явиться в будущем, если на то пошло. Менеджер «League Dark» только тяжело вздохнула.  
— Глупо упираться, если на кону стоит судьба мира, а вы сами всегда хотели его спасти. Только не говорите, что передумали сейчас, — сказала она терпеливо.  
— У вас удивительное умение выворачивать музыкантам руки, — сухо ответил Джек. — Уверен, «League Dark» вас просто обожает. И очень ценит.  
Ксанаду мягко рассмеялась.  
— Мне уже говорили подобное. Желаю удачи и надеюсь на ваш успех. Как и весь мир, который зависит от ваших действий.  
— И никакого давления, — проворчал Джек.  
Но она уже отключилась, так что, возможно, и не слышала его слов. Джек покрутил телефон в руке, а потом зашвырнул его в мусорный контейнер, мимо которого как раз шел. Почему это он, по логике, должен быть самым важным человеком на Земле, а им управляют, как последней марионеткой?  
Вывеска магазина над головой Джека заскрипела, покачиваясь, словно из-за несуществующего ветра, а Ривертон беспокойно напомнил о том, что хаос стягивается вокруг них. И о том, что времени остается все меньше и меньше. На саму связь Джека и города тоже нечто пыталось напасть, но, если раньше бы он позволил отгородить себя от способностей, то теперь держался за эту нить изо всех сил.  
Простые жители спешно прятались по домам, Джек видел, как мать оттащила двоих упирающихся детей от качелей, улицы пустели, и от спешки водителей уже произошел с десяток больших и маленьких аварий. Кто-то стремился под укрытие родных стен, кто-то — уехать прочь, будто на природе его что-то бы спасло.  
Джек направился к сцене, то и дело успокаивая город и не давая парочке кварталов рухнуть под землю или прорваться газовым трубам. Мысль о том, что это может быть бесполезно, если они, к примеру, станут собранными из цветочных лепестков, не утешала, но он не мог не делать ничего. К счастью, хаос пока был слишком занят поисками, чтоб начать вредить всерьез.  
Ждать армии было бессмысленно, как ему и сказали. Оставалась надежда, что и сам Джек сможет сделать хоть что-то… заодно и местная полиция поможет, если верить Ривертону и Ксанаду — они уже выехали. Хоть какая-то боевая поддержка.  
Джек попросил город отнести его напрямую на сцену. Как бы он сейчас ни относился к мадам Ксанаду и Кейт с их общей менеджерской страстью решать все за музыкантов, он был благодарен за то, что оборудование было здесь и подключено. Хотя и выглядело так, что кто-то ошибся и притащил лишнее…  
Джек как раз рассматривал гитары, одна из которых подозрительно напоминала Ибанез, которую он видел у Джона, когда понял, что не зря.  
— Эй, приятель, ты, правда, думал, что мы дадим тебе покончить с собой в одиночестве?  
Джон и Энжи стояли на сцене рядом с Джеком. Наверняка, их выкинуло порталом где-то поблизости до того, как в Ривертоне наступил полный хаос, а он сейчас слишком отвлекся, борясь с паникой города в собственном сознании, и не заметил эту парочку... или они приехали обычным человеческим способом, и он опять же не смог их вычислить на подходе.  
— Я не передумаю, — оборачиваясь, сказал Джек, — вам меня не остановить.  
— Никто не пытается останавливать тебя, — покачала головой Энжи. — Мы хотим помочь.  
— Один голос хорошо, а три, сам знаешь, — пожал плечами Джон. — У тебя неплохо получается вести, и так будет шанс, что ты не свернешь себе шею быстрее, чем успеешь сделать все, что нужно.  
— Если ты нам доверяешь, — добавила Энжи.  
Земля под ними задрожала, раздался раскат грома, хотя в небе до сих пор не было ни облачка. Скрежетали фонарные столбы, и Джек знал, что они сворачиваются в причудливые узлы под влиянием хаоса. Совсем скоро Ривертон не сможет его прикрывать, и придется держать удар.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, — но только без фокусов.  
— Я и без фокусов? Обижа-а-аешь! — протянул Джон.  
— Я все еще считаю, что вам обоим следовало поговорить со мной, — заметил Джек, — но сейчас уже поздно…  
Ветер усилился, раздувая полы плаща Джона, Энжи уже начала покрываться металлом, и ее волосы причудливо изогнулись прежде, чем улечься под собственным весом.  
— Мы обязательно поговорим, — сказала она и многозначительно добавила: — после того, как справимся со всем.  
— Помнишь Манхэттен? — спросил Джон, походя ближе. — Как насчет поцелуя на удачу?  
Джек хмыкнул, но кивнул, делая несколько шагов к нему. Ему показалось, что, когда их губы соприкоснулись, он почувствовал какое-то влияние со стороны Джона. Как будто легкое жжение или разряд тока, но сейчас уже не имело значения, что тот пытается сделать. Быстро и посреди хаоса ничего серьезного не провернуть… во всяком случае, в теории. Парализовать Джека тоже не спешило, оттого он выбросил это из головы и взял слегка гудящий микрофон.  
Ветер был слишком сильным, сцена под ними стонала, но Ривертон согласился держать ее столько, сколько будет нужно, как и линию электропередачи.  
Джек оглянулся на Энжи и Джона. Инженер плотно уперлась в сцену ногами и кивнула ему, вставая около синтезатора, что до Константина, то тот поднял палец вверх и вокруг него каким-то удивительным образом ветер словно затих. Магия и волшебство, применение в практической деятельности…  
Вдох и выдох. Джек закрыл глаза и обратился к музыке, одновременно потянувшись к сути города. Он открыл глаза, но видел сейчас не то, что было перед ним. Нет и нет, он видел весь мир вокруг. Джона, окруженного коконом магии, холодную и твердую фигуру Энжи. Джек коснулся их, и оба отдали управление спокойно и без колебаний, их способности, их силы, их ощущения и воспоминания бурлили внутри, помогали увидеть хаос. Все еще бесформенная груда из «ничто», нечто чужое их миру, чуждое всему, что в нем было.  
Ривертон рассказывал о каждом человеке в нем, о каждом, укрывшемся в своем доме. О каждом, кто сбегал, сломя голову, о каждом, кто хватался за оружие, веря, что оно его спасет. И все эти люди были едины, наполнены внутренним порядком, даже если им самим казалось, что ничего подобного ни в ком из них не водится.  
Джек запел, обращаясь именно к этому, ко внутренней сущности каждого человека и, конечно, к своей собственной и тому, что могли дать Джон и Энжи. Они были разными для фанатов, собирали не одинаковые типажи эмоций, но, сплетаясь вместе, могли позволить себе наплевать на некоторые принципы. Кажется, это была мысль Джона. Джек уже не мог определить, где заканчивается он и начинаются эти двое.

Полупрозрачный волк с огромными клыками, не помещавшимися в его пасти, прыгнул на сцену, за ним последовал такой же. Джек вырастил оружие на руке Энжи и открыл огонь по ним, Джон укрылся щитом… но одного в его магии рассчитать не удалось: такая защита была сильнее, но не закрывала куполом. Джек понял, что третий волк нападает со спины. Джон уронил гитару и на его руке сомкнулись острые зубы. Джек был готов запаниковать, но понимал, что нельзя сейчас сбиваться с музыки… а у него была Энжи.  
После того, как оба волка исчезли, Джон поднялся на ноги. Джек чувствовал, что ничего непоправимого с его телом не случилось… но, одновременно с тем, было понятно, что останавливаться нельзя.  
Джон подхватил свою гитару, но она выдала помехи, и он вырвал провод до того, как белый шум успел сбить всю выстраиваемую ими с самого начала связь. Им нельзя было останавливаться, нельзя было проигрывать… Джон медленно опустился на сцену, когда одна из его ног подогнулась: волк хаоса поранил ее чуть сильнее, чем показалось сначала… нужно было перетянуть рану, прежде чем тело истечет кровью. Джек не мог отвлекаться на это и он «отключил» Джона, понадеявшись, что тот сможет решить проблему самостоятельно, а не просто упадет в обморок. Вряд ли можно было ожидать помощи от городской полиции, которую взяли в кольцо порождения хаоса.  
Каждое здание в Ривертоне застонало, когда Джек потянулся через город к другим, ему сейчас необходимы были голоса как огромных мегаполисов, так и мелких городишек. Любое место, где жили люди, любое место, у которого была своя суть и своя личность. Ему нужна была помощь. Всех и каждого, нужно было отбросить хаос прочь, открыть дорогу Дженни и запереть мир изнутри.  
Это ведь и было его целью с самого начала, верно? Может, именно это и было самой целью существования Джека и тех экспериментов, которые над ним ставили инопланетяне много лет назад.  
Ривертон вибрировал. Он спокойно, так спокойно, как делает любое сознание, обреченное на гибель и понимающее это, сообщил, что еще немного и все здания в нем рассыплются, а его собственное «я» погаснет. Скоро и другие города, с которыми сейчас был связан Джек, начали говорить об этом. Кто-то шепотом, кто-то в панике, кто-то так же — со смирением и пониманием.  
«Ты можешь помочь нам, Бог Городов». Джек не был уверен, чей голос он слышит, но пришедшие образы подсказали ему, что именно можно сделать. Если принять удар на себя, то, возможно, города выживут. Как и все люди, населяющие их.  
Нельзя эвакуировать абсолютно всех. Все равно остается кто-то забытый, пропустивший объявление по радио, просто не пожелавший никуда уходить с насиженного места… да даже если люди хотят, как только их становится больше тысячи — начинаются проблемы.  
А если сотни тысяч? Миллионы? Сколько городов зацепит этот удар? Сколько человек погибнет из-за Джека? Нет, он не собирался жертвовать другими.  
Может, все были правы, когда не говорили ему о возможностях, но ошибались в одном: ни после исчезновения Дженни, ни теперь, пять лет спустя, ни спустя десятки лет — Джек бы не сделал другого выбора. Его жизнь или множество чужих? Ответ очевиден.  
Уже уходя вниз, на Уровень Городов, Джек услышал крик Энжи. Она пыталась его остановить, но у нее не было такой власти.  
Если он решил спасти мир — так и будет.

***

Меньше чем через час все сайты, все телеканалы, все частоты вещания заполнила информация. Противоречивая в деталях, но одинаковая по сути: хаос больше не будет нарушать пределов их мира.  
Мало кто верил в то, что все закончилось настолько внезапно. Многие настаивали, что это утка, но официальное обращение Доктора Фэйта через час после первого сообщения подтвердило истинность.  
Информация о тех музыкантах, которые приложили свою руку, распространилась с огромной скоростью. Огромное число людей выражали свое соболезнование из-за смертей.  
Чаще всего повторялось имя Джека Хоксмура, о нем писали даже те, кто никогда не слышал его голоса. Другие тоже не остались в стороне и продажи резко подскочили.  
Хотя, конечно, реакция общественности не была однозначной. Кто-то начал праздновать, у других взыграла обычная человеческая подозрительность, третьи продолжали считать все это розыгрышем… но в ближайшие дни нигде в мире не было хаоса и, чем дольше это продолжалось, тем больше люди верили в слова о том, что наступил переломный момент.  
Впрочем, тех, кто строил изящные теории всемирного заговора, тоже хватало.


	13. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Мадам Ксанаду делала очередной расклад. Пусть будущее всегда было доступно для ее взгляда, но оставался человеческий фактор. Отдельные личности никогда не умели быть предсказуемыми от «А» до «Я». Так и сейчас, были шансы на множество разных сценариев. Хороших, плохих, ужасных, нейтральных, в целом положительных и таких, которые были не слишком ясны.  
Ксанаду не нравилось то, что хаос все равно маячил поблизости в будущем, но она не была уверена, что от этой опасности легко избавиться. Пусть на Земле и не осталось ни единого его порождения, но у него было множество времени, чтобы успеть сбежать во Вселенную. И, насколько она слышала, огромная часть сил хаоса так и сделала. Со временем, они, без пополнений извне, окажутся уничтожены, но до тех пор… до тех пор исход неясен.  
К счастью, мало кто знал, какая планета была ключом к пространству между реальностями. Иначе бы Землю уничтожили еще давным-давно. К счастью, Ксанаду тогда, десятки лет назад, смогла подкинуть верную идею и объяснить, каким именно образом может помочь музыка.  
Другое, что удивляло ее в раскладе, — это Джон Константин. Она ожидала, что произошедшее сильнее повлияет на него. По всем вероятностям выходило, что смерть Джека Хоксмура должна была вызвать большую реакцию. Вопрос был в том, разрушительной ли она будет для мира вокруг или только для Джона. Но прогноз на него сейчас, как ни странно, не укладывался ни во что из предсказанного ранее.  
Сегодня были похороны Бога Городов. Пусть тела никто не получил, но все посчитали, что он мертв. Нельзя было сделать то, что он сделал, и выжить.  
В могилу собирались опустить пустой гроб, потому что слишком многим необходимо было место, куда можно прийти и возложить цветы, сказав: «Спасибо, что спас этот мир».  
Ксанаду задумчиво постучала длинными ногтями около Восьмерки Жезлов, пытаясь понять, как так выходило, что ее прогнозы, всегда верные, теперь не сходились. А потом улыбнулась сама себе.  
Она ведь не учла в отношении Джона другого варианта. Ведь Ксанаду даже не приходило в голову представить, что Джек Хоксмур мог выжить. Теперь некоторые вещи приобретали смысл. Она собрала карты и принялась тасовать их вновь. Какими бы ни были неясные прогнозы, Ксанаду постарается найти тот вариант, который поможет им всем не просто выжить, а полностью восстановиться. В конце концов, ей ведь не в первый раз.

***

Кейт ненавидела похороны. Особенно такие, куда приходила целая толпа народу, просто «отдать дать уважения». Их работа и так означала полную публичность, такую, что фанаты пролезут в любую щель, рассмотрят даже самую мелкую родинку у музыканта на заднице, и прополощут его личную жизнь еще до того, как он успеет о ней задуматься сам.  
Хоть после смерти они заслуживали покоя. Только Джеку это не грозило. Не только к его могиле будут приходить толпы с самыми разными желаниями и намерениями. Что значительно больше, страшнее и хуже — его имя станут полоскать в интернете. Очень быстро выяснится, что простым обывателям наплевать на то, от чего их спасли, если у них будет замечательная возможность перемыть косточки уже мертвому Джеку и перебрать по кусочкам его биографию. Теперь-то он официально уже ничего ответить не может.  
— Дыши глубже, — посоветовал Хабиб, занявший пассажирское сидение.  
Он заявил, в ультимативной форме, что именно Кейт отвезет его на кладбище. Она собиралась послать своего подопечного так далеко и так надолго, как только возможно, но потом передумала. Смысл ругаться из-за такой мелочи? У них накопилось значительно больше для этого поводов, если разобраться. И пока она не собиралась говорить, но смысла работать со «Stormwatch» дальше просто не видела. Хотя это большой вопрос, каким в принципе будет будущее музыкальной области.  
— Мне не нужен еще один сеанс психоанализа, теперь уже от тебя, — ответила Кейт, — что вы с Шен прицепились именно ко мне, а не к Энжи? Это она потеряла любовника, а я с Джеком даже познакомилась не так давно и не то чтобы отношения между всеми нами успели когда-то перейти в дружеские…  
— При твоей гиперотвественности, не помешает лишний раз напомнить о том, что не нужно громить все, что попадается на пути. Это плохо отразится на нашем имидже.  
— Громить я могу начать с тебя, — ответила Кейт, — тобой же и ограничиться. Мы еще кого-то ждем?  
— Ага, Миднайтера и Аполлона, они поедут с нами.  
Кейт уже заметила двух других членов группы, которые торопились к машине.  
— Прекрасно, может, еще барабанную установку притащите? — проворчала Кейт, когда задние дверцы синхронно открылись. — Лукас, Эндрю, что же вы без инструментов?  
— У нее стресс, не обращайте внимания, — сказал Хабиб.  
— Который угадайте кто мне обеспечил! — проворчала Кейт, поворачивая ключ зажигания.  
Но она обязана была признать, что она все же отвлеклась от дурных мыслей о предстоящих похоронах и своей речи на них.

***

Затанна еще с порога почувствовала, что ее охранные заклинания кто-то взломал. Они были сделаны на совесть и с парочкой дополнительных неприятностей и ловушек, которые должны были бы сработать, если бы пробирались, не зная о них. Так что было два варианта: или к ней влез кто-то удачливый, или кто-то хорошо знающий технику Затанны и бывавший здесь хоть раз. Но она прикинула парочку заклинаний, которыми могла приложить этого взломщика, если он просто удачливый.  
— Я подобрала тебе одежду! — раздался знакомый голос из спальни.  
Затанна вздохнула и повесила ключи на крючок. Все-таки вариант номер два.  
— Аса, я же могла тебя покалечить, — сказала она, заглядывая в комнату, — тебе никто не говорил, что лезть в чужое жилье без приглашения невежливо?  
— А ты меня уже приглашала!  
— Только раз. И ты могла бы спросить еще раз.  
— А если бы я спросила: «Можно мне взломать твои защитные заклинания и покопаться в твоем нижнем белье?», ты бы разрешила? — спросила Аса, закрывая шкаф  
На удивление, она изменила своим привычкам, и подол ее черного платья был ниже колен. И даже верх с рукавами-фонариками выглядел более чем прилично.  
— Что ты на меня так смотришь? — спросила Аса. — Я же понимаю, что на похоронах будет куча левого народа, и меня могут не так понять.  
— Кто ты такая и что сделала с моей клавишницей? — только и смогла спросить Затанна.  
— «Твоей»? — ухмыльнулась Аса. — Круто!  
— Не обольщайся, — ответила Затанна, опираясь о дверной косяк. — Напомни, почему я не должна выставить тебя прямо сейчас?  
— Выставить-то можешь, — ухмыльнулась Аса, — но все равно мы окажемся в одном месте, так что не понимаю, почему мы не можем пойти вместе?  
— Фееричная логика.  
— Слушай, мы обе знаем, что если бы ты хотела выкинуть меня, то сказала бы это задом наперед еще пару минут назад, — сказала Аса. — А если до сих пор стоишь и споришь, значит, не против видеть меня прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Затанна обязана была признать, что в ее словах есть определенная доля правды. Аса — это что-то подобное стихийному бедствию. В принципе, это описание подходило для всей их группы, но в отношении нее в последнее время хотелось поднимать голос все реже и реже.  
— Ты на меня плохо влияешь, — сказала Затанна вслух и сделала несколько шагов в ее сторону. — Я не могу тебя послать, даже когда мы наедине, и меня не сдерживает профессиональная вежливость и нежелание показывать разлад внутри группы.  
Аса тоже шагнула ей навстречу и оказалась чуть ближе, чем это было нормально.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что любишь меня, да?  
— Начинается…  
— Я серьезно.  
И она в самом деле выглядела очень серьезной именно в этот момент. Затанна понадеялась только, что ее удивление не отразилось на лице, когда Аса хмыкнула и сказала, становясь опять обычной собой:  
— Вообще не настолько «серьезно», чтобы прямо «серьезно», но я и не шучу, чтобы совсем уж… думаю, нам надо будет как-нибудь на этот счет поговорить.  
— Прелестно, — выдавила Затанна, — ты начинаешь разговор о чувствах, ворвавшись в мой дом и взломав мои заклинания. Так, что ли?  
Аса развела руками. Она до сих пор стояла слишком близко.  
— Эй… ну прекрати дуться, Зи. Или скажешь, что не считается?  
— Давай обсудим все после похорон? — предложила Затанна.  
Она здорово сомневалась, что сможет сказать что-то внятное после того, как они вернутся из Нью-Йорка, но надеялась, что в ее голове не будет мутная пустота. Потому что пока их разговор с Асой напоминал какое-то артхаусное кино, в котором можно отыскать скрытую метафору, но особого понимания сюжета от этого не появляется.  
— Кстати, — чувствуя, что добавляет еще больше абсурдности, сказала Затанна, — ответ «да».  
— Так… а какой вопрос? — не поняла Аса.  
— Если бы ты спросила, можно ли прийти ко мне, я бы сказала «да». Хотя и попросила бы не трогать белье.  
— Это бессрочное приглашение? — уточнила Аса, ухмыляясь.  
— По всей видимости, да.

***

Дженни Квант смотрела на планету, которая висела перед ней. Наконец, впервые за пять лет, она чувствовала, что вернулась домой… домой, где, образно говоря, в твоей комнате устроили спортзал, а все вещи продали на гаражной распродаже.  
Она была нужна здесь, ее любили, но иногда больно было видеть, что люди, она которых знала раньше, двинулись дальше и поменялись. «Я же и не ждала, что по мне будут плакать без перерыва все эти годы», — мысленно сказала Дженни сама себе. Но чувство обиды, скорее всего нормальное для пятнадцатилетней девушки, никуда деваться не спешило.  
— Я думал, что ты уже внизу.  
Кент Нельсон, одетый в строгий черный костюм, подошел и встал рядом с Дженни. Она покосилась на него и спросила:  
— Здесь всегда так пустынно? Мне раньше казалось, что тут крутится толпа народу.  
Дженни, как и все жители планеты, видела трансляции с Музыкального Спутника, да и ей самой приходилось здесь бывать. Всего раз и во время подготовки к эфиру на пяток молодых или переформировавшихся групп, так что тут металось слишком много людей с оборудованием, поэтому она понимала, насколько небогат ее опыт.  
— Обычно, нет, — ответил Нельсон, — в космосе тяжело защищаться от хаоса и одного человека просто не хватит, в то время как другие придут не сразу… но, думаю, скоро все изменится.  
— Весь музыкальный бизнес внезапно стал бесполезным, — заметила Дженни.  
— Не сказал бы, что весь и полностью бесполезным.  
Дженни кивнула. Ей до сих пор с трудом верилось в то, что они смогли сделать. Конечно, она слегка считерила: живя в другой реальности, не прекращала поиски решения для родного мира. Там-то и поняла, насколько нужна дома. Именно поэтому хаос в тот раз, пять лет назад, сосредоточился именно на ней. Хотя все эти годы ее и беспокоил вопрос, почему ее выкинули из мира, но не уничтожили. Со временем она заподозрила, что это было вовсе не одно из ухищрений сил хаоса.  
— Откуда вы знали, что мне удастся вернуться вовремя? — спросила Дженни, рассматривая свое неясное отражение в стекле.  
Нельсон не стал отпираться, только тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я не знал. Но иначе бы тебя убили до того, как получилось бы решить проблему. До того, как мы были бы готовы.  
— Мои силы всегда были при мне, — ответила Дженни. — Я была готова с первого своего дня.  
— Я и не сказал «ты». На самом деле и так пришлось действовать слишком быстро… если бы прошло еще хоть пять лет — удалось бы выйти с меньшим риском и с меньшими потерями. А тогда было решено временно убрать тебя с арены, и никто не ожидал, что хаос обступит настолько плотно, что мы потеряем контроль. Да и вообще… все пошло не так, как планировалось.  
Дженни посмотрела на него. Нельсон выглядел слегка виноватым, но она не могла судить, насколько это маска.  
— Если бы защита бреши в этот мир не зависела от Доктора Фэйта, то на ближайшей стене могла появиться некрасивая багровая клякса, — совершенно ровным голосом сказала Дженни.  
Нельсон уважительно склонил голову.  
— И я даже не стал бы сопротивляться. Ты в своем праве ненавидеть меня или злиться из-за того, что я не дал твоей группе и твоим родителям всей информации сразу же, но в отношении доверия всегда есть элемент слепой удачи.  
Это звучало еще «лучше», чем все сказанное ранее, о чем Дженни просто не могла промолчать.  
— Понятия не имела, что «хорошие парни» ведут себя именно так.  
— Очевидно, что хаосу помогает кто-то изнутри мира, — ответил Нельсон спокойно, — я в музыкальном бизнесе слишком давно, чтобы не развить в себе паранойи.  
Дженни отвернулась от него и коснулась ладонью холодного стекла. Дом, милый дом. Здесь всегда было слишком много заговоров и опасностей, слишком много недоверия и сомнений в том, что завтра тебя не ударят в спину. Просто она была другой и этого не замечала.  
Сейчас ей было трудно находиться рядом с родителями, которые чувствовали себя виноватыми в том, что не смогли найти ее в течение пяти лет. Пусть Дженни и сказала им при встрече, что ни в чем не винит и понимает, что некоторые вещи — просто вне чье-либо власти… но каждый раз, оказываясь в комнате, вместе с ними, она чувствовала повисшую в воздухе горечь. Вина, волнение, может быть даже легкий страх. И что со всем этим делать Дженни не знала.  
— Думаю, тебя все заждались, — сказал Нельсон, отрывая ее от размышлений.  
— Ладно, — она отвернулась от стекла и планеты за ней, — идем.

***

Энжи заметила его на похоронах. Константин не подходил к собравшимся, а держался в стороне. Ей даже показалось, что он специально попался ей на глаза и опять скрылся среди надгробий, похожий в своем изношенном бежевом плаще на чью-то неупокоенную душу. Все еще хромающий: целители сказали, что некоторые раны слишком напичканы магией сами по себе, чтобы пытаться воздействовать на них.  
Выслушав свою долю соболезнований, Энжи сказала, что ей надо побыть одной и подумать.  
— Поговорить с Константином, ты имеешь в виду? — уточнил Миднайтер.  
— Из него не слишком хороший шпион, верно? — ответила Энжи.  
— Его немногие заметили, так что сойдет.  
После этих слов он отошел назад к Аполлону и Дженни. Несмотря на занятость, Дитя Столетия смогла выбрать время и прийти на похороны того, благодаря кому вернулась в родной мир. За прошедшие годы она из десятилетнего, слишком серьезного, даже на вид ребенка превратилась в девочку-подростка, по чьему лицу вообще нельзя было прочитать ничего. Энжи не хотелось об этом думать, но она опасалась, не станет ли Дженни бомбой замедленного действия, и не окажутся ли в тоге все их старания напрасными. Но сейчас она усилием воли заставила себя отбросить эти мысли и направилась в ту сторону, где в последний раз видела Константина.  
Он обнаружился за одним из мавзолеев, опирался о каменную кладку и курил, поглядывая в небо, где с самого утра собирались тучи, но дождь начинаться не спешил.  
— Стоит признать, что черный тебе идет, дорогуша, — сказал Константин, с ног до головы окидывая взглядом Энжи и ее брючный костюм. — Хотя платье с вуалью смотрелось бы эффектнее…  
— А я посмотрю, ты не торопишься отдавать дань уважения традициям, — отметила она, отвечая ему таким же оценивающим взглядом.  
Правда, брюки, рубашка не первой свежести и галстук не смотрелись особо интересно.  
— Что есть, то есть, — он отбросил окурок и достал следующую сигарету из пачки, — вообще не слишком люблю похороны и сборища людей и нелюдей, где не знаю половины. Так что извини, не торопился подходить.  
— Дело твое, — ответила Энжи.  
Они постояли в молчании несколько минут, а потом Константин оттолкнулся от стены и махнул рукой.  
— Пройдемся?  
Энжи пожала плечами. Они неспешно направились мимо чужих могил и памятников с эпитафиями. Кладбище было старым, из тех, где надгробия могут рассказать больше, чем некоторые профессора истории.  
— Ты веришь в то, что он умер? — спросила Энжи, поглядывая на Константина.  
Тот затянулся и пожал плечами.  
— Честно, родная, понятия не имею. Трупа на руках нет, но и был бы он, учитывая способности Хоксмура?  
— Мне бы хотелось чего-то более определенного, — ответила она.  
Энжи не знала, что чувствует по поводу Джека. С того дня, как он ушел под землю, вместе с микрофоном, оставив сиротливо оборванный кусок провода, она так и не поняла, как стоит реагировать. Все, с разной тактичностью и уверенностью, повторяли, что шансов на выживание у него было мало. Особенно, когда встал вопрос: Джек или половина городов на Земле. Массовых разрушений не было, так что разумно предположить, какой выбор он сделал. Но для того, чтобы поверить в окончательную смерть, чего-то не хватало. Энжи не знала, пытается ли она сама себя в этом убедить или сомневается не зря. Но тосковать по-настоящему у нее не получалось. Хорошо было бы, будь у Константина ответы.  
— Скажем так… — он остановился у памятника в форме ангела, закрывшего лицо ладонями. — Я оставил маячок, который бы сказал мне, будь Хоксмур мертв. И он пока не сработал.  
Сердце Энжи забилось сильнее, она встала напротив Константина и пытливо посмотрела ему в глаза.  
— Выходит, что он жив? — уточнила Энжи, как ни странно, спокойным голосом.  
— Да не знаю я, — передернул плечами Константин, — хрен его знает, как оно работает, если Хоксмур слился с городами, например. Может, он восстанавливается или слегка ушел в себя и потерял часть памяти. Или, может быть, на нас с тобой обижен, потому не отсвечивает. А может все вместе. Ну и, может, во всей этой круговерти маячок с него слетел, тут я тоже не поручусь.  
Он заметил что-то в лице Энжи и скривился.  
— Ну не знаю я, — проворчал Константин. — Знал бы — сказал. Только одна просьба, пусть пока что это все будет между нами.  
Вот это уже было любопытно, Энжи сложила руки на груди и подняла брови.  
— Интересно-то как, — заметила она скептически. — От кого предлагаешь скрывать эту информацию? От близких друзей Джека? От тех, кто защищает мир, благодаря его жертве?  
— Да ото всех, — ничуть не смутился Константин и почесал обросший светлой щетиной подбородок, — знаешь, когда люди думают, что кто-то умер — они могут сделать и сказать много любопытного. Пока предлагаю подождать и последить за ситуацией.  
— Ты во что это решил меня втянуть? — спросила Энжи. — А я только понадеялась, что с ложью покончено…  
— Ни во что такое, с чем бы ты уже не была плотно повязана, дорогая, — ухмыльнулся Константин. — Но на самом деле я просто немного параноик и не верю в чудесные спасения одним щелчком пальцев.  
Энжи фыркнула.  
— Как ты… скромно ситуацию оцениваешь. Можно подумать, это было просто.  
Константин развел руками.  
— Проще, чем могло быть, согласись, — сказал он. — В любом случае, держи ухо востро... ну и Джека иногда, когда в городах бываешь, зови. Авось придет.  
— А ты тем временем будешь заниматься… кстати, чем? — спросила Энжи.  
— Чем-нибудь обычным, — уклончиво ответил Константин. — Но лучше нам лишний раз не пересекаться, пожалуй. А то это сегодня нормально, что встретились и пошли поплакать друг другу в жилетку… а иначе вопросы возникнут.  
— Это ты так говоришь, что привык работать один? — покачала головой Энжи. — Хорошо. Но я, если, повторяю, если что-то найду — с тобой свяжусь.  
На это Константин ухмыльнулся еще шире.  
— Я не имею привычки держать телефон под рукой, знаешь ли.  
— Не волнуйся, я отыщу способ определить, где ты, — ответила ему Энжи, и словно бы невзначай отрастила пилочку на указательном пальце и «поправила» уголок ногтя на второй руке.  
— Будем считать, что это вовсе не звучало стремно, родная.  
Энжи «втянула» пилочку назад и улыбнулась.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она, — что я теперь не думаю, будто бы у меня стадия отрицания.  
— Может так случиться, что она попросту у нас обоих, — ответил Константин задумчиво.  
Они постояли еще немного, он докурил и засунул руки в карманы.  
— Что ж… Будем прощаться? — спросил Константин.  
— Видимо, что так, — ответила Энжи.  
Она опять улыбнулась, а потом, неожиданно для самой себя, сделала шаг и обняла его. Константину понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы выйти из ступора и обнять ее в ответ.  
Ну и, конечно, он бы не был собой, не испорть все в последний момент.  
— Прям, теперь думаю, а не стоит ли мне остаться, — заявил Константин, отстраняясь.  
— Иди уже, — ответила Энжи, — я не Джек и содержать тебя не намерена, а работать по-человечески ты все равно не умеешь.  
— Можем пари заключить, — хмыкнул он.  
— Лучше не надо, — сказала Энжи, — и еще раз спасибо… Джон.  
Константин уже смотрел в ту сторону, где были ближайшие ворота кладбища, и пожал плечами.  
— Не за что.  
Потом он ушел, закуривая на ходу и хромая заметно сильнее, а Энжи постояла немного, дожидаясь, когда Константин скроется из виду, и только потом направилась назад. К могиле Джека. Могиле с пустым гробом внутри.


End file.
